


Предсказанному - верить

by Arasi, Milk_fox



Category: FlashForward, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представьте, что каждое равноденствие человечество отключается на пару минут. В этот момент к каждому приходит Видение будущего. Так происходит с древних времен со всеми половозрелыми людьми и мир давно привык к такому положению дел. Существует даже Аналитическое Бюро, собирающее данные по каждому новому Видению. До сих пор загадкой остается только одно - всегда ли Видения сбываются и можно ли как-то убежать от своей судьбы, если предсказание пришлось не по вкусу? На этот вопрос приходится отвечать Майклу Фассбендеру, успешному аналитику Бюро, неудавшемуся актеру и человеку, к которому после множества нейтральных Видений приходит одно совершенно ошеломительное</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предсказанному - верить

Пролог

Предсказание исполнения мечты в каком-то смысле ничуть не лучше предсказания смерти. Никогда не задумывались? Абсолютно идентичные случаи, только в одном мы сходим с ума от желания отменить будущее, а в другом — от желания ничего не испортить. Ужас совершенно одинаковый. Не зря говорят, что своих самых сокровенных желаний стоит бояться.  
Скажем, в девяносто пятом году мистер Роган мечтал пригласить на свидание мисс Митчелл. Мистер Роган был человеком невеликого ума и весьма посредственным специалистом, мисс Митчелл была не его поля ягода, и он прекрасно об этом знал. Они оба работали в “Саутворк Лимитед” — компании, которая специализировалась на производстве медицинского оборудования. Только мистер Роган в свои тридцать семь так и не вырос выше простого клерка, а мисс Митчелл, начав карьеру с должности рядового менеджера, через два года уверенно села в кресло начальника отдела продаж. В день весеннего Равноденствия девяносто шестого мистер Роган в своем Видении целовал мисс Митчелл — по-настоящему целовал, в губы, а она ему отвечала. У поцелуя явно намечалось продолжение. С утра ему показалось, что Беверли Митчелл (в первый раз он позволил себе назвать ее по имени, пусть даже мысленно) смотрит на него с некоторой опаской, но, пожалуй, благосклонно.  
Временной отрезок между Видением и датой его исполнения стал для мистера Рогана самым мучительным в жизни. Он то и дело кидался флиртовать с женщиной своей мечты, уверяя себя, что Видение-то было, а значит, отказа можно не опасаться! Но на половине фразы к нему приходила паническая мысль о том, что он может всё испортить, и он сбивался, комкал слова и уходил.  
В конечном итоге Видение мистера Рогана не сбылось. Беверли Митчелл нашла себе другого кавалера, вскоре вышла за него замуж и переехала, переведясь в другой филиал “Саутворк Лимитед”. Мистер Роган винил себя в том, что его Видение не стало реальностью. Это событие отравило ему весь остаток жизни, вскоре он начал пить, был уволен и скатился на самое дно общества, где и умер уже в две тысячи пятом.  
Но правда в том, что сознательно повлиять на сбычу Видения практически невозможно. Любой сотрудник Аналитического Бюро, даже сопливый новичок, только снисходительно улыбнется, послушав историю мистера Рогана, и объяснит, что мучился тот совершенно зря. Видение, — скажет вам аналитик, — это наиболее вероятный вариант вашего будущего. Это значит, что Видение предскажет ваше поведение, ваши метания, ваши попытки что-то изменить — все ваши осознанные решения. Не предсказывает оно только одного — случайности. Раз Видение не сбылось, значит, кому-то упал на голову кирпич, или мимо пролетала птица, или кто-то бросил монетку, принимая важное решение. Кстати, среди самих сотрудников Бюро модно в этом случае использовать генератор случайных чисел. Четное — “да”, нечетное — “нет”, или любая другая система кодирования. Есть даже простенькие программы для телефонов.  
Но мы отвлеклись. Так вот, в случае с мистером Роганом дело было в старом дереве. Он сидел дома и решал, идти ли ему на корпоративную вечеринку. Обычно он ходил на них, и каждый раз, надо сказать, неплохо проводил время. Но вечер был таким славным, выходить из дома не хотелось, а мисс Митчелл заболела неделю назад, и было неизвестно, появится ли она. Он пересилил себя, встал, оделся и даже вышел из дома. Ветер, дувший в тот вечер, не превышал тридцати футов в секунду, но этого хватило для того, чтобы давно отмершая ветка дерева, нависавшая над дорогой, наконец-то треснула под тяжестью собственного веса и спикировала аккурат на крышу подержанного вольво мистера Рогана. Тот перепугался, потом добрых двадцать минут пытался очистить машину, потом осматривал царапину… В общем, он решил никуда не выходить, раз уж и так опоздал.  
Вечеринка прошла без него. Беверли Митчелл, опрометчиво напившаяся почти до беспамятства, утешилась с кем-то другим.  
Иногда нашей жизнью заведуют случайности.

Двадцать второго сентября две тысячи восьмого года, в день осеннего Равноденствия, в шестнадцать часов сорок минут Майкл Фассбендер садится в кресло и пытается расслабиться. Об этом всегда твердят дикторы центральных каналов в день Видения: расслабьтесь, примите удобную позу, дышите глубоко и постарайтесь запомнить увиденное во всех подробностях. Мало кто следует их советам. Каждый год куча придурков попадает в больницы, прохлопав ушами час икс. Они с упорством игнорируют газеты, радио, телевидение, интернет и болтливых соседей, лезут на стремянки, стулья и даже качели, а потом падают оттуда, добавляя работы врачам. Своеобразная форма естественного отбора. Очищение мира от идиотов.  
Майкл Фассбендер не идиот. Поэтому он расположился в кресле.  
В Бюро сегодня выходят в вечернюю смену — до ночи собирать подробности чужих Видений. Начальство хочет видеть всех бодрыми, с ясной головой, готовыми к труду и обороне. Как обычно — когда все нормальные люди соберутся в пабах, чтобы обсудить увиденное, сотрудники Аналитического Бюро будут торчать в душных переговорных или смиренно разглядывать столбики цифр на экране компьютеров.  
Сидя в кресле, Майкл мечтает о том, чтобы его Видение было самым обычным — например, о том, как он пьет чай, едет на работу, валяется на пляже. Пусть он опять окажется в магазине, в аптеке, в банке — как в десятке Видений до этого. Ей Богу, Майкл больше не хочет разнообразия.  
Эфир сменяется трансляцией классической музыки с подборкой умиротворяющих пейзажей — в телецентре все переходят в режим ожидания. В ушах нарастает фантомный низкий гул. Земля проходит точку, которую астрологи называют Равноденствием. Майкл закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в Видение.

_— С вас шесть двадцать, сэр, — пожилой индус вежливо и равнодушно смотрит на Майкла из-за прилавка, протягивая пачку сигарет. Душно, и сонная муха под потолком бьется в тусклую лампочку, всё бьется и бьется и не может перестать.  
Майкл соображает плохо — он не выспался и устал. Поворачивает голову, мутно смотрит сквозь прозрачные окна магазинчика на двери больницы. Там лавочки вроде были, можно сесть и покурить.  
— Сэр? — переспрашивает индус.  
— Да, — говорит Майкл и лезет за кошельком. — Сейчас.  
Маленький телевизор, повешенный над прилавком, продолжает бубнить новости. Майкл невольно прислушивается.  
-… состояние стабильное, но тяжелое, — с профессиональным сочувствием сообщает диктор. — Врачи уверены, что жизнь мистера МакЭвоя вне опасности, хотя выздоровление займет значительное время. Напоминаем вам — известный актер сегодня утром подвергся нападению на пороге собственного дома и получил сильные ожоги лица и рук. Неизвестная женщина плеснула ему в лицо кислотой. Полиция не сообщает имени подозреваемой, но, по данным анонимного источника, некая мисс Анна… — пожилой индус морщится и переключает канал.  
Майклу всё равно. Его совершенно не интересует имя, если уж предотвратить случившееся нельзя. Он роется в кошельке, выуживая оттуда банкноты. В груди зияет дыра величиной с конскую голову, а во рту стоит дрянной привкус больничного кофе.  
— Вот, — он кидает в лоток деньги и забирает пачку сигарет.  
Хотя что толку курить. Джеймсу это не поможет._

Глава 1

Весеннее Равноденствие шестью месяцами ранее выпадает на очень раннее двадцатое марта — центр Солнца проходит через небесный экватор в ноль часов сорок восемь минут по Нью-Йоркскому времени. В момент Видения большинство жителей города обнимаются с одеялом. По телевизору транслируют обычные предупреждения и наставления, но Майкл Фассбендер знает их наизусть, некоторые он даже помогал поправлять. Эти телевизионные сообщения из года в год пересматриваются и редактируются, а его приятель и коллега Чип как раз работает в отделе по связям с общественностью.  
Майкл лежит в постели, вглядываясь в темноту под потолком. В Аналитическом Бюро сегодня трудятся только несчастные колл-центры — принимают информацию у тех торопыг, кто решит запротоколировать свое Видение сразу, не дожидаясь утра. Подобная торопливость непонятна: Видения обычно хорошо отпечатываются в памяти, малейшие детали можно вспомнить даже через пару месяцев. Майкл планирует с утра спокойно дойти до надлежащего отдела и надиктовать описание своего Видения дежурному сотруднику. Двадцатого марта две тысячи восьмого года, за минуту до наступления Равноденствия, Майкл не видит необходимости в спешке.  
Он знает: каждый человек хотя бы раз в жизни видит то, что меняет его судьбу. У каждого есть такая история: будущий супруг, долгожданное повышение или рождение ребенка. У каждого — но не у Майкла. Видения Фассбендера всегда просты и незамысловаты — он едет в школьном автобусе, обедает в буфете, идет за продуктами, смотрит телевизор… Видения ни о чем, как будто сценарист его жизни не любит крутых поворотов. Говоря откровенно, Майклу это нравится. Быть обреченным даже на воистину прекрасный сюрприз — не самое сладкое дело.  
На электронных часах мерно меняются цифры — ноль сорок семь и пятьдесят пять секунд, пятьдесят шесть, пятьдесят семь… От низкого гула закладывает уши, Майкл закрывает глаза и ныряет в темноту.

_Тепло. Ему очень тепло и уютно — как никогда, наверное, не было. Совершенно новое ощущение. В номере отеля тихо, только откуда-то снизу доносится разноголосый далекий шум — вечеринка, посвященная Моменту. Майклу всегда смешно слышать это название — почти эзотерическое, пафосное. В Бюро это называется просто момент сбычи видения, безо всяких заглавных букв.  
Тепло. Майкл едва слышно вздыхает и крепче обнимает того, кто стоит перед ним. Лица не видно — перед носом маячит темно-рыжий затылок с модной короткой стрижкой. Незнакомец еле уловимо пахнет каким-то дорогим горьковатым парфюмом, и ему это идет. Майкл утыкается в короткие волосы и фыркает. Мужчина чуть ниже, его удобно и уютно обнимать.  
Невидимые пальцы скользят по коже его руки, нащупывая шрам от старого ожога, проходясь по цифрам татуировки, заставляя вставать дыбом тонкие волоски. Майкл немного отстраняется, видит темные веснушки, рассыпанные по крепким плечам. Ему до смешного хорошо. Хорошо стоять вот так, хотя они шли в номер с совершенно определенной целью. Но куда спешить? Если всю жизнь бежишь, пытаясь кого-то найти, спешить следует только до момента встречи. А потом торопливость неуместна. От собственных мыслей хочется рассмеяться — слишком возвышенно, слишком романтично, Фассбендер, ты ли это?  
Я. Еще как я.   
Электронные часы на тумбочке показывают двадцать два тридцать. В углу мигает дата — пятнадцатое сентября две тысячи восьмого._

Заснуть в эту ночь Майклу не удается. Он сидит, закутавшись в одеяло, и пьет чай — мерно, кружка за кружкой. По-хорошему, надо бы виски, но остатков здравого смысла хватает на то, чтобы помнить, что утром на работу.  
“Бойся своих желаний!” — издевается внутренний голос. — “Хотел судьбоносных Видений? Пожалуйста! Кушай, дорогой, не обляпайся”.  
Безликий гостиничный номер, который может оказаться в любом городе мира. Мужчина — белый, веснушчатый, с короткими темно-рыжими волосами. Впрочем, сейчас они могут быть и длинными. Ни имени, ни лица, ни даже цвета глаз. Для полноценного анализа маловато.

Этим же утром в Лондоне Джеймс МакЭвой, отвечая на вопрос жены о Видении, врет впервые в жизни.  
— Ничего особенного, дорогая, — говорит он, качая головой. — Ерунда.  
Джеймс всё еще чувствует фантомное прикосновение чужих рук, даже после душа и глотка утреннего кофе.

Говорят, романы, основанные на адреналине и совместно пережитом шоке, длятся столько же, сколько романы, основанные на Видениях. Это не совсем верно. Вторые — в разы короче.  
Разумеется, Голливуд придерживается другого мнения. На экране пары, получив Видение о первом поцелуе, бестолково мечутся, пытаясь то ли приблизить, то ли отсрочить великий момент. Но их усилия неизменно заканчиваются тем самым судьбоносным поцелуем — а дальше экран предусмотрительно темнеет. Предполагается, что там, за титрами, наши герои проживают свое “долго и счастливо”. Но понимаете, в чем штука — узрев в Видении поцелуй с самой прекрасной девушкой на свете, вы не можете сказать, что его вызвало. Поцелуй, пришедший в Видении, автоматически становится фальшивым, вы теперь обречены на него, вы непременно поцелуетесь — это факт. Но этот факт не гарантирует ни вашей влюбленности, ни ответных чувств, ни даже продолжения отношений. Вы полгода будете ждать этот поцелуй. А что потом?  
Вот, например, мистер Чарльз Престон (двадцать два года, не женат, блестяще образован, хорошая должность в банке) в своем Видении целовался с очаровательной девушкой, и весьма страстно. В то время как его лучший друг, мистер Генри Салливан (двадцать три года, не женат, продавец в автомобильном салоне) увидел себя болтающим с каким-то парнем в баре. Ни девушка, ни парень из Видений друзьям были незнакомы. Мистер Престон, конечно, очень обрадовался своему предсказанию и с тех пор внимательнее глядел по сторонам, что позволило ему как-то в магазине заметить Патрисию — ту самую девушку из Видения. Молодые люди, надо сказать, не очень понравились друг другу, но оба решили, что им следует быть вместе, следуя Видению и клише из популярных мелодрам. За пару дней до сбычи Видения мистер Салливан тоже встретил своего визави — им оказался некий Гарри Финниган, пришедший покупать у мистера Салливана машину, после чего молодые люди решили отметить за бокалом пива удачную сделку.  
К моменту сбычи мистер Престон и Патрисия так устали друг от друга, что решили расстаться. Предсказанный поцелуй оказался прощальным. Мистер Салливан, как ни странно, через три года заключил с мистером Финниганом договор гражданского партнерства и до сих пор живет с ним в полном согласии. Пожалуй, стоит отметить отдельно тот факт, что предложение мистер Салливан сделал в Слепой период — промежуток между моментом сбычи одного видения и наступлением следующего. Дату в данном случае можно рассматривать как своего рода романтический жест: некоторые люди полагают, что Слепой период — это то время, когда человек имеет возможность сделать собственный выбор, отступив от навязанной Видениями судьбы.  
Возможно, для героев истории финал оказался неожиданным, но любой более-менее опытный Аналитик скажет вам, что не хотел бы получить Видение с каким-нибудь значимым событием в жизни — беременностью, например. Видение гарантирует вам только факт, а желанность ребенка, обстоятельства беременности — всё это остается вне поля зрения. Вполне возможно, что зачатие будет обусловлено только Видением. Своеобразная петля, только вот нужна ли она вам?

Майкл кивает охраннику, прикладывая пропуск к турникету. Приветливо мигает зеленый огонек, вертушка пропускает его к лифтам. Отдел, в котором работает Фассбендер, располагается на пятнадцатом этаже.  
— Стоять! — Чип выскакивает из-за угла, как всегда раздражающе-бодрый. — Не задержишь лифт — пеняй на себя!  
Майкл жмет на кнопку, двери послушно разъезжаются в стороны. Чип, довольно ухмыляясь, заходит в лифт:  
— Чего такой смурной? Видение?  
Майкл неопределенно хмыкает:  
— Не выспался. А у тебя?  
— О-ооо, — многозначительно тянет Чип, закатывая глаза. — Я такое видел — обалдеешь. Тебе точно будет интересно.  
Сердце как будто пропускает удар.  
— А с чего это мне? — спрашивает Майкл.  
— Да так, просто мысль, — ухмыляется Чип. — Посидим как-нибудь, поболтаем. А то в лифте о таком не рассказывают, — и замолкает, поганец, вытаскивает из сумки какие-то проспекты, стоит разглядывает.  
Узнал и прикалывается? Не похоже, да и откуда, Майкл звонил по анонимной линии, имени своего не называл.  
Чип отворачивается, чтобы взглянуть в зеркало, Майкл вздрагивает — ростом приятель чуть ниже его самого. Ровно настолько, чтобы было удобно обнимать, ага.  
“Приехали, Фассбендер. Всех встречных мужиков будешь с линейкой встречать? И Чип русый. Русый, а не рыжий, дурья твоя башка. Успокойся”.  
Лифт тормозит на десятом. Чип, подмигнув на прощание, выходит. Майкл едет дальше.  
Самый распространенный вопрос, который задают дети о Видениях, это вопрос о предотвращении катастроф. Если люди всё знают наперед, почему тогда история человечества полна войнами, авариями, взрывами? Мудрые взрослые здесь обычно рассказывают про Чернобыльскую АЭС. Хрестоматийный случай — взрыв произошел как раз в день сбычи Видения. Куча людей увидели себя в разгар аварии, но разобраться во всем за месяц, оставшийся до наступления Момента, просто не успели.  
Майклу такой вопрос задавать не пришлось — всё произошло буквально на его глазах. Очень лаконично это обрисовал его тогдашний шеф, объясняя, почему их офис переселяют не в самое удобное место и штат сокращают втрое: “Не каждый день находятся мудаки, просравшие национальную катастрофу”.  
Никто не верил в одиннадцатое сентября. Офис Бюро тогда находился в тех самых башнях, и аналитики, конечно, забеспокоились. Люди вообще не так часто видят катастрофы. И даже если они выпадают на день сбычи Видения, с анализом могут возникнуть большие проблемы. Что, если в предсказанный момент катастрофа уже свершилась или наоборот произойдет через пару часов — в обоих случаях крайне сложно понять, в чем же дело. В случае с одиннадцатым сентября люди увидели горящие башни и, конечно, подняли панику. Кто-то прочел предсмертное сообщение от любимого человека, кто-то принял в Видении панический телефонный звонок. Такая волна сопутствующих событий не поднимается на ровном месте — в Бюро знали об этом.  
Стажировка Майка в Нью-Йоркском филиале пришлась как раз на пик паники, середину августа. Колл-центр стоял на ушах, аналитики ночевали в офисах, а высокое начальство требовало от городских властей объявления чрезвычайного положения.  
Потом долго разбирались, кто виноват. Представители власти обвиняли Бюро в том, что оно недооценило опасность, Бюро обвиняло власти в бездействии, полиция утверждала, что предусмотрено было все. В конечном итоге Бюро переселилось в гораздо меньший офис, финансирование урезали, штат сократили, и Нью-Йоркское отделение теперь можно было называть штаб-квартирой разве что по старой памяти — с Лондонским или Московским оно ни в какое сравнение не шло.  
Из аналитиков, кстати, никто не погиб — они в тот день просто не явились на работу, предварительно расклеив плакаты по всему зданию. Жертв на самом деле могло быть куда больше — попади катастрофа на Слепой период. Но мы никогда не смотрим на “могло быть”.

Майкл проходит в свой кабинет, махнув по пути двоим или троим вялым коллегам. Утро после Видения — оно особенное. Все ходят притихшие и задумавшиеся, даже те, кто смотрит в будущее с оптимизмом — тут ведь целая толпа аналитиков, и любой может припомнить историю о том, как всё хорошо начиналось, а закончилось дерьмом.  
Эшли, очаровательная фигуристая брюнетка, кидает на стол пачку распечаток:  
— Просили передать из колл-центра. Нужно разобраться, что там с данными за прошлый период.  
— Спасибо, — дежурно улыбается Майкл. — Как твой внутренний кинотеатр?  
Эшли загадочно качает головой:  
— Ничего особенного. А вы, наверное, как всегда мистер “со мной ничего не происходит”?  
— Угадала, — улыбка Майкла становится принужденной.  
Эшли выходит в коридор. Майкл выдыхает. Нельзя же так палиться, приятель. Иначе каждый поймет, что у тебя не всё в порядке. Можно, конечно, попросить отгул — шокирующее Видение считается уважительной причиной. Но тогда слухи пойдут еще сильнее. Нет, к черту.  
Плохо быть начальником отдела — к вечеру у Майкла двенадцать раз напрямую спрашивают о его Видении, восемь раз уточняют, не видел ли он чего интересного и два раза напоминают, что не все Видения сбываются. С работы он практически сбегает.  
По дороге домой удается выдохнуть, обдумать и принять решение. Ведь это только обыватели твердо верят в Судьбу. Майкл знает, как обмануть любое Видение, не так ли? Прекрасно знает. Не нравится будущее — действуй: вытаскивай из кармана телефон и запускай генератор случайных чисел.  
Этим же вечером Майкл знакомится с Эмили.

Глава 2

Известно, что Видение предсказывает всё — в том числе и твою реакцию на предсказание. Единственный известный способ перехитрить судьбу — доверить свой выбор случайности. Среди аналитиков, особенно молодых, этот способ пользуется огромной популярностью. Правда, мало кто бросает монетку, в основном все доверяют выбор генератору случайных чисел. Кто-то ставит на четное-нечетное, кто-то сложными способами суммирует числа, а некоторые оригиналы загадывают на определенную по счету цифру. Почти все фанаты случайного выбора утверждают, что однажды им удалось перехитрить Видение. Или им просто так кажется.  
Например, мистер Майкл Фассбендер (сын повара и начинающий, но не слишком успешный актер) в две тысячи первом году доверил генератору случайных чисел действительно важный жизненный выбор. В день весеннего Равноденствия мистер Фассбендер получил пустое Видение. В то время молодой человек работал в одном из региональных колл-центров Дублинского Аналитического Бюро и рассматривал эту работу как временный вариант. Он всерьез собирался стать актером — бегал по кастингам, снимался в маловразумительных короткометражках и тайком перед зеркалом репетировал речь для Оскара. Еще в начале весны парень, называвший себя его агентом, явился с потрясающей новостью — появилась возможность пробиться на большой экран. Том Хэнкс и Стивен Спилберг продюсировали новый сериал о Второй Мировой и искали молодых ребят на роли солдат везде, где только можно. Это был Шанс с большой буквы и мистер Фассбендер твердо намеревался им воспользоваться. Пробы были назначены на апрель.  
Пятнадцатого марта молодого человека вызвал к себе руководитель колл-центра. У них состоялся разговор о карьерных перспективах, который закончился выгодным предложением стажировки в Америке, в Нью-Йоркской штаб-квартире Бюро. Майкл спросил о Лондонском филиале, но ему твердо ответили: Лондон в стажерах не нуждается, зато очень нуждается Нью-Йорк, и вы же не хотите упустить такую блестящую возможность? Майкл не хотел упускать ни одну из возможноcтей, а потому попросил время на размышление. Двадцатого марта он, привычно провалившись в звенящую темноту, ничего кроме нее не увидел. Мистер Фассбендер никогда не получал пустых Видений, зато их перед кончиной получали его бабушка и дядя.  
И кастинг, и стажировка казались Майклу примерно равнозначными возможностями достижения успеха. Поэтому, промучившись два дня в раздумьях, он пошел на детскую площадку в парке и попросил гулявшую там девочку прокрутить шесть кубиков с цифрами на деревянной лесенке у детского игрового комплекса. Девочка послушно выполнила его просьбу и озвучила результат: два-один-четыре-семь-восемь-два. Сумма сложения чисел оказалась четной, в тот же день Майкл согласился на стажировку. В Нью-Йоркский филиал он попал перед трагедией одиннадцатого сентября, позднее получил место и остался в Америке, вполне довольный своим выбором.  
Уже после теракта, на Рождество, мистер Фассбендер сделал себе татуировку — выбил на внутренней стороне предплечья судьбоносные цифры.  
Парадокс заключается в том, что мистер Фассбендер не знал одной любопытной теории. Иногда пустое Видение означает не смерть. Иногда оно предсказывает, что решение, принимаемое в некой ключевой — судьбоносной — точке, будет отдано на волю случая. Мистер Фассбендер не перехитрил судьбу — он поступил в точности так, как было предначертано.  
К сожалению, рассказать ему об этой теории тогда было некому. Концепция судьбоносной развилки разрабатывалась только в Токио, в японском филиале Бюро. Несмотря на всё уважение к мудрости восточных ученых, на западе подобную трактовку пустого Видения на тот момент достойной внимания не считали.

Эмили Найлз Майклу нравится. Нравится ее прямолинейность, легкий характер, увлеченность работой и отношение к жизни. При невезучести Эмили эти черты приобретают еще больший вес. Обычно под невезением имеют в виду способность оказываться не в том месте и не в то время, но Эмили отличает невезение особого рода, густо замешанное на неуклюжести. Если в комнате есть что-то бьющееся и неустойчивое, Эми непременно окажется рядом, и несчастный предмет разлетится на осколки. Если машине, ползущей по улице, суждено облить кого-то грязью, то этим человеком непременно будет мисс Найлз, вовремя проходящая мимо. Таких людей обычно представляют рассеянными, но Эмили всегда собрана и педантична. Работает ландшафтным дизайнером, клиенты не нарадуются.  
В вечер их знакомства Эмили ставит на стойку свой стакан с виски, дважды промахивается мимо стула, будучи трезвой как стеклышко, и уверенно сообщает:  
— Дерьмо.  
— Что именно? — живо откликается Майкл. Озвученная мысль ему нравится, но уточнения не хватает.  
— Всё это, — девушка кивает на битком набитый бар.  
Майкл оглядывается. Обычная вечеринка по случаю Видения, было бы на что смотреть. Кто-то напивается, потому что увидел гадость, кто-то оголтело празднует будущие победы.  
— Не любишь людей? — спрашивает он.  
Эми мотает головой, каштановые локоны смешно подпрыгивают, и Майклу совершенно некстати хочется по-детски за них подергать.  
— Не люди, дурак, — беззлобно отзывается Эмили. — Видения. Вся эта хрень с Видениями — полное дерьмо. Знаешь, я с детства боялась момента, когда эта штука начнет происходить со мной. Все подначивали, поздравляли – мол, еще немного и взрослая жизнь, ура-ура. А я знала, что это будет адом.  
— Не ошиблась? — интересуется Майкл, кивая бармену. Виски явно требуется больше.  
— Ничуть. Первое же Видение предсказало, что я сломаю ногу. Можешь представить, как я обрадовалась. И что ты думаешь — всё сбылось, прямо как у тех чудаков в фильме про Момент, выпавший на Рождество. В "Реальной Любви", да. Только у Колина Ферта получилось жениться на португалке, а у меня оказалась сломана чертова нога, — она невесело усмехается. Потом поднимает голову и уже осмысленно глядит на Майкла. — Извини, что я так влезла.  
— Ничего. Мне понравился первый тезис. Очень соответствует истине.  
Очередная невеселая усмешка:  
— Что, неудачное Видение?  
Майкл пожимает плечами:  
— Да нет, вполне удачное. В этом и проблема.  
— И у тебя тоже? — девушка улыбается, теперь уже почти весело, салютует бокалом. — Готова поспорить, что мы единственные люди в этом баре, которые напиваются не из-за плохого Видения, а из-за хорошего.  
— Как знать, — Майкл кивает бармену, поставившему на стол объемистый тумблер с Джемисоном. — Статистика говорит, что соотношение примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Хотя глава отдела статистики — надутый болван, я бы ему не доверял.  
Они смеются, уже как друзья, и синхронно отпивают по глотку.  
— Так ты аналитик… — Эмили задумчиво крутит свой стакан, заставляя виски переливаться всеми оттенками рыжего в свете ламп. — Тогда тебе надо меня изучить. В семье уверены, что я феномен. Правда, довольно паршивый. Ни одного хорошего Видения за всю жизнь. Это… дай подумать… Тридцать три видения, это тридцать четвертое — и со мной впервые не случилось никакой гадости.  
Майкл подпирает подбородок рукой. Слушать Эмили — хорошо, это отвлекает от собственных мыслей.  
— И что, — спрашивает он. — Совсем ни одного приличного?  
Девушка картинно разводит руками:  
— Я как-то подсчитала. Семнадцать разбитых ваз, телевизоров, сломанных микроволновок и прочая испорченная техника; девять переломов — в этом я специалист; два сотрясения мозга, один паршивый разговор и четыре вывиха. И нет, я никогда не занималась экстремальным спортом — угадай почему.  
Майкл хмыкает.  
— Можешь смеяться, сколько хочешь, — отмахивается Эмили. — Все смеются. Только моим родителям это не казалось забавным. Они считали, что раз я увидела это, значит должна предотвратить. А я никогда не могла. Или не видела, как это произошло, или всё случалось на два-три дня позже или раньше Момента. Даже отказ отца оплачивать художку пришлось переживать дважды.  
— Паршивый разговор?  
— Он самый. У меня был талант — его спустили в унитаз.  
— Я часто думаю, как бы выглядел мир без Видений, — говорит Майкл, отпивая из своего стакана. Виски приятно обжигает язык. — У нас все считают, что это эволюция, мол, без нее обезьяны бы не слезли с дерева. А мне кажется, что мы могли обойтись и без них. Просто жить и ничего не видеть.  
Эмили вздыхает:  
— Было бы круто.  
— Абсолютная свобода, — Майкл, пьяно покачнувшись, обводит рукой бар. — Никаких предписаний, никакого известного будущего. Никаких переживаний из-за разбитой в следующем году машины. Никаких петель. Ребята бы меня на смех подняли, наверное.  
— По большому счету, нет никакой разницы, — Эмили пожимает плечами, пододвигая бармену пустой стакан. Тот понятливо подливает. — Мы ведь всё равно не можем ничего изменить. И хоть опускай руки, хоть вертись ужом — одинаково. Но если ты садишься на задницу и ноешь всё время до предсказанной катастрофы, то хуже делаешь только себе. Я это хорошо выучила, уж материала у меня достаточно. Надо просто жить, Майкл. Просто жить. Как будто ты ничего такого и не видел вовсе. Это единственный способ не сойти с ума. Как в той сказке про девочку с пятачком, помнишь?  
— “Пенелопа”, — подсказывает завороженный идеей Майкл.  
— Ага, — кивает Эмили. — Конечно, подразумевается, что девчонка сидела под замком, потому что ее мать увидела красивую свадьбу, но, думаю, без Видения всё было бы так же. Люди прекрасно умеют портить себе жизнь сами. И мой выбор — перестать обращать внимание. Как в “Шоу Трумана”.  
Майкл мотает головой, в которой названия фильмов наслаиваются друг на друга. А ведь Эмили киноманка, думает он, и, похоже, коллекционирует сюжеты, которые тем или иным боком подпадают под ее теорию.  
— Ну! — Эмили фамильярно толкает его в бок. — Фильм про мужика, у которого все Видения были сфабрикованы продюсерами шоу. Я всё время смотрю его и думаю — а какая к черту разница? Наши Видения настоящие, так ничего от этого не меняется.  
— За мир без Видений, — Майкл поднимает бокал, предлагая присоединиться к тосту. — За свободный выбор взрослых людей и сладкую неопределенность.  
— Принято, — Эмили слегка прикасается к его бокалу своим.  
В тот вечер они напиваются если не до беспамятства, то до головокружения, но Майклу хватает сил вызвать даме такси, оплатить его, дождаться следующей машины и только потом отключиться на сидении. Просыпается он в своей кровати. В кармане пиджака — телефон Эмили, записанный на клочке салфетки.

Отношения с мисс Найлз — рассудочное предприятие. Никакой там влюбленности или страсти, и Майкла это устраивает. Он прекрасно осознает, что основная причина появления этой девушки в его жизни — желание оказаться как можно дальше от гостиничного номера и мужчины с веснушками на плечах. О Видении Эмили они не говорят, но Майкл уверен, у нее похожие мотивы.  
Проходит чуть больше недели с момента знакомства, а Майклу кажется, что он знает Эмили всю жизнь. А еще за эти одиннадцать дней они три раза оказываются в кино. Майкл подтрунивает над такой страстной увлеченностью новинками проката, но Эмили не обижается, просто продолжает взахлеб рассказывать о грядущих премьерах, попутно не забывая случайно просыпать попкорн и опрокинуть колу на себя и окружающих. Майкл говорит, что к билету в кино пора приплюсовывать стоимость химчистки — в том случае, если идешь с мисс Найлз. Эмили заливисто смеется в ответ.  
Майкл задумчиво вертит в руках пару билетов — сегодня “Цвет волшебства” по Пратчетту. Эмили открывает дверь, почему-то еще не одетая, в старой рубашке, перемазанной красками.  
— Я сейчас, быстро, — она отходит в прихожую, пропуская Майкла.  
В спальне скрипят дверцы шкафа и, судя по звуку, падают на пол туфли. Майкл проходит в гостиную и застывает на месте. У окна, где светлее, на полу расстелен толстый полиэтилен. На нем валяется палитра и несколько тюбиков, рядом стоит мольберт с законченной уже картиной. Местами краски еще не просохли и блестят. На самой картине изображена дешевая больничная палата — кровать с облезлой спинкой, чахлый цветок в горшке на подоконнике. На постели сидит девочка лет четырнадцати, в клетчатой пижаме — и ее левая нога от колена заключена в гипс. Девочка хмурится, на щеках видны следы не просохших еще слез. В правой руке у нее дорогая с виду кукла в синем платье, печально закрывшая глаза. Если бы Майкл придумывал название этой картине, там точно присутствовало бы слово “безысходность”.  
— О, ты заметил, — Эмили входит в комнату. Теперь она в желтом платье и бежевых туфлях. — Я решила вспомнить прошлое.  
— Ни в коем случае не хочу критиковать, но почему такой сюжет? — Майкл подходит и коротко целует ее в щеку, смягчая слова. — Прекрасно выглядишь, кстати.  
— Подлиза, — улыбается ему Эмили. — С сюжетом просто. Это одно из моих Видений. Так бы оно выглядело, если посмотреть со стороны.  
Майкл приподнимает брови.  
— Ты вроде говорила, что не любишь свои Видения. Что-то изменилось?  
Для Эмили вопрос явно не так прост — она хмурится и опускает взгляд. Майкл уже решает было не настаивать на ответе, но тут она подает голос.  
— Понимаешь, эта картина была в моем последнем Видении. И там я знала, что именно я — автор.  
— Классическая Петля, как по учебнику, — говорит Майкл. — Есть у аналитиков такой термин. Ты бы не нарисовала картину, если бы не увидела ее.  
— Увидела, потому что нарисовала, нарисовала, потому что увидела — какая разница? — фыркает Эмили, явно не впечатленная. — Пошли, опоздаем.  
— Не скажи, — Майкл, бросив последний взгляд на картину, направляется к выходу. — У нас эту историю каждый стажер знает, с нее Бюро началось. Помнишь операцию “Буря в пустыне”? Очень здорово получилось — максимальная эффективность, слаженное действие всех участников, войска, информационная война — сразу. И всё как ни странно, удалось, несмотря на такой масштаб. Думаешь, почему?  
— Почему? — без интереса спрашивает Эмили, поправляя перед зеркалом прическу.  
— Потому что всё было спланировано по Видениям участников. Очень повезло — дата начала операции выпала ровно на Момент. Военные провели огромную работу — восстановили все планы, детали подогнали, кто где был, что делал. И в результате всё прошло как по маслу, Петля замкнулась. Ну, а потом сформировали наше подразделение, уже на гражданке.  
Эмили пожимает плечами, тщательно запирая дверь.  
— План “Барбаросса”, — говорит она и Майклу слышится в голосе непонятная обида и резкость. — Паулюс якобы получил предсказание, где видел карты со схемами движения войск. А потом признался, что всё выдумал — хотел выглядеть убедительнее. Известный факт, теперь в школе проходят.  
— И что? — не понимает Майкл.  
— И то. Это было почти семьдесят лет назад. Подождем, какие секреты войны в Персидском заливе всплывут лет через пятьдесят. И вообще — это моя сломанная нога, Майкл. Захотела — и нарисовала.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Майкл примиряюще поднимает руки. — Разве я сказал, что это плохо? Рисуй на здоровье, кто тебе мешает. На ближайшие три часа — только Анк-Морпорк и сэр Терри, договорились? — он обнимает девушку одной рукой и целует в теплый висок. — Извини, если что не так.  
— Забыли, — Эмили уже улыбается. — С тебя попкорн — и мы в расчете.

Иногда возникает ощущение, что Видения — любимая тема для манипуляций писателей-фантастов. Миры, где Видения случаются реже или чаще. Миры, где они нерегулярны или вовсе отсутствуют. Миры, где люди видят то, чего не может случиться. Истории, в которых кто-то получает или даже крадет чужое предсказание. Сюжеты об организациях, машинах или высших существах, распределяющих Видения и контролирующих их исполнение. И это не считая бесчисленных детективов и любовных романов.  
Иногда Майклу обидно, что Видения случаются слишком часто — не хватает ресурсов и времени для составления полной картины, для анализа происходящего, для понимания системы. Ведь системы не может не быть. Однажды, когда компьютеры станут быстрее и мощнее, когда удастся считать информацию напрямую из мозга, человечество сможет предсказывать самостоятельно. И — пока нас не слышат верующие — уподобится Богу. Впрочем, это опять фантастика. О будущем, где Видения управляемы, писали и не раз. Майкл реалист. Ему не нужно будущее. Ему бы хватило пары лет и сотни человек в подчинении, для всестороннего анализа одного Видения и его сбычи.  
Все — даже не “прозревшие” дети — знают, что Видения сбываются не всегда. После двух лет личных интервью и не санкционированных начальством опросов, Майкл готов внести поправку: Видения сбываются, но не всегда в срок. И не всегда “дословно”. И еще миллион уточнений и нюансов, за которыми прячется страшное “Видения сбываются”. И есть подозрение, что где-то в бесконечном множестве этих “не всегда” скрывается ключ к разгадке. А может, само множество и есть ключ. Но мы опять отвлекаемся на глобальное...  
— Донни взял очередной отгул, — заговорщически сообщает Чип, заглядывая в кабинет Майкла. Он выглядит неприлично довольным по поводу отсутствия своего босса. Отдел по связям с общественностью составляет основную часть Нью-Йоркского филиала Бюро. Именно ему выпадает координирование колл-центров из различных регионов, именно он отвечает за пресс-релизы, редактирование различных обучающих материалов и прочее. Чип — заместитель начальника отдела, он стоит практически в центре гигантской паутины социальных связей. В отсутствии Донни и в пылу выполнения служебных обязанностей он похож то ли на воплощение очередной теории заговора, то ли на рок-звезду. Майкл считает, что на рок-звезду больше. А еще Майкл думает, что Донни пора бы перестать брать отгулы, если он хочет удержаться в кресле.  
— Я принес твои опросники, — Чип кидает на стол увесистую папку листов.  
— Лучше бы принес кофе, — фыркает Майкл. — Спасибо.  
Чип привычно включает притаившийся в углу за кактусом электрический чайник. Автомат с кофе есть в холле, а кофейник — на противоположном конце лабиринта стеклянных перегородок. Но Майкл не любит вылезать из своего “аквариума”. Картонные стены кабинета начальника отдела прогнозирования и прозрачная дверь всё-таки дают ощущение личного пространства. Да и от работы отрываться не хочется.  
— У тебя есть какие-то результаты? — интересуется Чип, выразительно косясь на принесенную пачку.  
— Я анализирую Видение двухгодичной давности. Делаю это практически в одиночку. Те, с кого я начинал, уже забыли, что было тогда, — Майкл разводит руками. — Мне нужно больше людей и времени. Мне нужен полноценный отдел, заинтересованный в работе над проблемой. Там что-то есть, я чувствую. Просто не хватает ресурсов, чтобы до этого чего-то добраться.  
Чайник выключается с громким щелчком, как будто ставит весомую точку в монологе. Чип фыркает и идет разливать кофе:  
— Чувствует он, надо же. Опять эту бурду пьешь, — недовольный кивок на пачку растворимого.  
Майкл пожимает плечами, заглядывая в принесенную папку. Нужно, наверное, домой взять. Вечером внимательно разобраться. Может, показать Эмили — ей всегда интересно слушать про Видения.  
Чашка приземляется в паре дюймов от левого запястья, неудачно соскальзывает дном по карандашу. Майкл отдергивает руки, глядя, как расползается по бумаге кофейное пятно.  
— Упс, извини, — говорит Чип. — Пришлю тебе электронную версию, распечатаешь сам, что надо.  
Майкл переводит ошарашенный взгляд с медленно светлеющей кляксы на свою ладонь. В Видении был ожог.  
— Кстати, — говорит Чип, встревоженно заглядывая в глаза. — Давно хотел сказать, в Лондоне есть научный отдел. И приличный. И они как раз занимаются теориями вроде твоей, не отвлекаясь на поверхностный анализ статистики и кратковременные прогнозы. Тебе бы туда — со всеми своими чувствами и опросниками.  
— Ты высоко ценишь мою работу, — хмыкает Майкл, пытаясь отделаться от воспоминания. Теплые пальцы, обводящие по контуру едва не появившийся только что шрам, скользят вверх по руке, щекотно поглаживая татуировку. Майкл нервно складывает руки на груди, прогоняя ощущение.  
— Я подумаю про Лондон, — говорит он.  
Чип пожимает плечами, мол, как знаешь.

— Меня приглашают в Лондон, — сообщает Эмили, впуская Майкла в квартиру.  
Выглядит она при этом странно. Не радостно, но и недовольной ее не назовешь. Встревоженной скорее. Или растерянной. Даже ошарашенной, пожалуй — почти как в вечер их знакомства. Не хватает бокала виски и весомого: “Дерьмо”.  
Опять Лондон, думает Майкл.  
— Кто приглашает?  
Эмили, как будто спохватившись, заскакивает в ванную, по пути чуть не опрокинув вешалку, и принимается старательно оттирать руки — опять рисовала. Майкл подходит, обнимает со спины, утыкается носом в темные кудри, вдыхая запах цветочного шампуня и какой-то химии. Растворитель? Краски? “Любишь обниматься, Фассбендер”, — ехидничает внутренний голос, ощущение уюта от близости Эмили растворяется, оставляя после себя невнятное чувство вины.  
— Пошли на кухню, — говорит Майкл.  
— Мой начальник считает, что пора расширяться. Он нашел жену какого-то лорда, которая хочет обустроить два вроде как заброшенных поместья на юге Англии. Она посмотрела мои работы и готова оплатить билеты и проживание на время контракта. А еще, — добавляет Эмили тихо и с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, — она хозяйка картинной галереи.  
Майкл усаживается на высокий табурет у разделочного стола. Эмили стоит, облокотившись на мойку, нервно комкает в руках полотенце.  
— Лондон — на нулевом меридиане, — глубокомысленно сообщает Майкл.  
— И что?  
— У меня Видение было из того часового пояса.  
— О! — улыбается Эмили. — Давай со мной. Ты ж хотел в другой филиал переводиться. Не в Россию же тебе ехать…  
Вот ведь парадокс, думает Майкл, Видение предсказывает поведение человека с учетом наличия Видения. Замкнутый круг. Судьба — случай? система? — толкает тебя в Лондон. Она предвидит твои сомнения. Она предвидит твои попытки избежать предсказанной ситуации. Ты можешь остаться в Нью-Йорке, можешь улететь в Москву или Токио, но где-то в промежутке между сейчас и Моментом произойдет событие, которое заставит тебя сорваться и отправиться на гринвичский меридиан. И это событие уже запрограммировано. Так же, как запрограммирована твоя реакция на него. Так же, как запрограммированы твои мысли в текущий момент времени. Получается не классическая — до “Бури в пустыни” тут далеко — но тоже в своем роде Петля.  
С две тысячи первого года фантазии на шаманства с числами у Майкла явно поубавилось. Генератор на телефоне открывается из главного меню. Это почти как шарик с вопросами. “Мне ехать в Лондон?” — спрашивает Майкл. Четное — да, нечетное — нет. И запускает программу.

В тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьем году, двадцатого марта, миссис Нора Этвуд получила совершенно рядовое Видение: она покупала платье. Вернее сказать, она примеряла его, вертясь перед зеркалом хорошо известного ей бутика на Мэдисон-стрит. Модель выгодно подчеркивала талию и акцентировала внимание на груди. Однако оливковый цвет не вызывал восторга, и миссис Этвуд не была уверена, что спустя пять с половиной месяцев решится потратить на него почти три сотни долларов. Размышления об этом занимали ее ровно два дня. Двадцать второго марта на приеме у гинеколога миссис Этвуд узнала, что беременна. Срок — пять недель. Эмбрион здоров, незначительные признаки угрозы прерывания не требуют медикаментозного вмешательства. Но как же так, восклицала миссис Этвуд, в Видении у меня совершенно точно не было живота. Перепроверьте еще раз, должно быть, вы что-то упускаете. Гинеколог (мисс Линда Харрис, в своем последнем видении она выписывала рецепт на противогрибковые свечи), выслушав свою пациентку и проведя повторное УЗИ, назначила курс прогистерона внутримышечно. Спустя неделю миссис Этвуд пришла с жалобами на токсикоз и потребовала выписать ей новые препараты. Мисс Харрис, по долгу службы регулярно сталкивающаяся с эмоциональными всплесками пациенток, назначила легкое успокоительное и обратила особое внимание миссис Этвуд на то, что лишние волнения и тем более истерики могут оказывать значительное влияние на развитие плода. Однако миссис Этвуд не успокоилась. Она прокручивала в голове Видение, вспоминая злополучное оливковое платье, по двадцать раз на дню звонила мужу, рассказывая о малейших изменениях в настроении и самочувствии, вчитывалась во все возможные справочники, доводя себя до мигреней, и даже консультировалась со специалистами Бюро. На нервной почве у нее под вечер поднималась температура, сбивать которую приходилось медикаментозно. Допустимые в ее положении успокоительные не справлялись. Спустя две недели непрекращающегося психоза у миссис Этвуд случился выкидыш.  
В двухтысячном году, вынашивая уже третьего ребенка, она задумалась о том, что причиной первой неудачи могла стать ее бурная реакция на происходящее. Что, если в действительности она была здорова, мисс Харрис — компетентна, а мистер Этвуд — заботлив? Что, если Видение было лишь удобным способом обосновать свои волнения? Возможно, оно даже подтверждало ее собственную неуверенность и страх материнства. Как выглядела бы ее судьба, окажись Видение иным — менее определенным? Отменило бы это вызвавший выкидыш стресс? Или же для него нашлась бы иная причина?  
К сожалению, ответов на эти вопросы нет. Более того, нет ни одной адекватной теории, позволяющей найти их. Аналитики выдвигают гипотезы, обсуждают за чашкой кофе неоднозначные ситуации и спорят о том, что первично — курица или яйцо. Но в отрыве от праздных дискуссий, Петлей принято считать ситуацию, порождающую материальный объект, который не мог возникнуть в отсутствие Видения, или событие, которое не могло произойти, не будучи предсказанным. Прерывание беременности — пусть и с некоторой натяжкой, но всё-таки подходит под это определение. Воссозданная по Видению картина — классический пример. Развернутая с помощью металлокинеза антенна — вольная фантазия на тему. Первая ситуация входит в обязательную программу курсов повышения квалификации для аналитиков Бюро. Вторая вполне подойдет для статьи в очередном научно-популярном издании. Третья однажды станет сюжетом блокбастера про мутантов. Молодые аналитики будут снисходительно обсуждать ее за чашкой кофе. Некоторые обязательно припомнят, где работал исполнитель одной из главных ролей в две тысячи восьмом, кто-то будет даже козырять шапочным знакомством со звездой. Круг замкнется, образуя петлю, не системную, спровоцированную Видением, а вполне естественную в нашем мире — логическую.

Фрэнк Райт — идеальный директор для Нью-Йоркского филиала Бюро. Он не всегда последователен, не слишком аккуратен, иногда рассеян. Но глядя на него, можно просто забыть о том, что Видения существуют. Нет, Фрэнк любит свою работу, уважает подчиненных, внимательно вникает в дела всех отделов, но при этом он кажется ученым, который ставит безвредные опыты на растениях. Он выглядит так, как будто для него Равноденствие отменили. Как будто все отключаются, получая очередной знак судьбы, а он — нет. Он никогда не говорит о своих Видениях и не спрашивает о чужих, не поддается ажиотажу Равноденствия и Момента.  
Кажется, году в две тысячи третьем кто-то из новичков поспорил с охранниками на десятку, что Райт особенный. Проспорил, разумеется. Тогда записи с камер наблюдения смотрело чуть не всё отделение. Весеннее Равноденствие выпало на полдень, большая часть аналитиков была на местах. Фрэнк Райт отодвинул клавиатуру, расслабился, отрубился. Просидел положенные две с лишним минуты. Потом еще пять с нечитаемым выражением лица таращился на стену. Потом встряхнулся и вернулся к работе.  
— Я хочу перевестись в Лондон, — говорит Майкл, едва переступив порог кабинета.  
— Прямо сейчас? — уточняет Фрэнк. Взгляд задумчивый и изучающий. И спокойный — как всегда. В голову в очередной раз лезут те подсмотренные пять минут, приправленные отвратительно липким чувством стыда.  
— Я разрабатываю одну теорию… — начинает Майкл. И тут же теряется, чувствуя себя не то провинившимся школьником, не то ожидающим увольнения клерком.  
— Я помню, — прерывает Фрэнк. — И я списывался с Эвелин. И я собирался сам предложить тебе перевод. Но в начале осени, а не сейчас.  
Повисшее молчание не кажется напряженным. И Майкл вдруг думает, что вот оно — отступление от Видения. Тот самый выход из Петли. Цепочка событий, которая должна была привести его пятнадцатого сентября к ночи в отеле где-то на гринвичском меридиане — она рушится прямо сейчас. Он улетит через пару недель, чтобы встретить Момент уже в собственной квартире, с Эмили.  
— У меня девушка уезжает, — говорит он. — Ты ведь сможешь сдвинуть договоренность на три месяца вперед?  
Фрэнк пожимает плечами, бурчит что-то недовольно себе под нос. Разобрать удается только “девушка” и “приспичило”. И, уже выходя за дверь, Майкл какой-то совершенно безумной частью мозга отмечает, что Фрэнк коротко стриженый и рыжий. И явно ниже шести футов. Он полноват и ему под пятьдесят. И Майкл даже думать не хочет о веснушках на плечах. Пора валить, ей Богу. И лучше бы не на Гринвич, а в Китай…

— Знаешь, кто звонил? — Чип сидит, закинув ноги в кроссовках на стол и опасно балансируя на видавшем виды стуле.  
Майкл, памятуя о горячем кофейнике, наливает себе воды из кулера.  
— Кто?  
— Анджелина Джоли!  
— Серьезно?  
— Почти, — радостно скалится Чип. Потом, видимо, почувствовав шаткость своего положения, осторожно опускает ноги на пол и уже громко, на весь отдел, вещает: — Короче, через месяц выходит фильм. Там какая-то муть про машину, которая просчитывает Видения и выдает аналитикам имена тех, кого нужно убить. И студия настаивает на какой-то крутой кампании, и им зачем-то нужна очередная наша консультация. Договорились на седьмое июня.  
— Что за фильм? — интересуется Майкл.  
— “Особо опасен”, там Анджелина Джоли. Пошли со мной, толкнешь свою теорию, возьмешь автограф.  
Майкл пожимает плечами:  
— Я надеюсь, к седьмому июня меня уже тут не будет. Меня всё-таки переводят.  
Чип как-то сразу замолкает и хмурится. И Майкл отвешивает себе мысленный подзатыльник: друг, называется. Совсем погряз в своей идиотской паранойе, нет бы нормально рассказать о планах.  
— А можно мне с тобой? — разряжает обстановку Линдси. Она новенькая, и Чип время от времени пытается с ней флиртовать, очень удобно забывая о своей девушке. — Там еще Джеймс МакЭвой играет. Я бы автограф взяла.  
Чип презрительно фыркает.  
— А МакЭвой, между прочим, — обижается Линдси, — на днях Пальмовую ветвь получил, за “Голод”.  
— Не он, а режиссер, — подключается Мэтт, выглядывая из своего закутка. — А МакЭвой там ни к селу ни к городу. Нужно было брутального мужика брать, а не это… Он и на ирландца не похож.  
Майкл хмыкает. Чип смотрит на него с какой-то непривычно тоскливой усмешкой.  
— Пошли вечером выпьем, — говорит он. — Прощальной вечеринки, я так понимаю, от тебя не дождешься.  
— Пошли, — соглашается Майкл. — Ты мне, кстати, свое Видение пересказать обещал.  
Мэтт и Линдси спорят об уместности типажа Джоли в драме про маньяка-педофила и об уместности русского режиссера в блокбастере про американских аналитиков-ниндзя. Майкл уходит к себе. Трижды запускает генератор случайных чисел, но так и не задает вопроса.

В аэропорту адски шумно. Майкл ненавидит зону до таможенного контроля — это филиал восточного базара, только в более цивилизованном варианте. Встречающие, провожающие, бестолковые разини с набитыми чемоданами, крикливые женщины, плачущие дети, вопли в трубки мобильных телефонов… Майкл всегда старается быстрее оказаться в благословенном царстве отправляющихся в полет. Таможенный контроль словно по мановению волшебной палочки успокаивает галдящую толпу. Тихо, благостно, только парочка невнимательных идиотов изредка мечется от сидений к информационному табло — молча, слава богу. В аэропорту Майкл Фассбендер — мизантроп из мизантропов.  
Эмили улетела раньше него и теперь бомбардирует письмами: квартира в центре прекрасна, под окнами — частный сквер, в котором позволено гулять только жильцам дома, соседи — ангелы во плоти. Майкл за нее рад. И за себя тоже — ему обещают жилье в пределах второй зоны метро, чтобы добираться до Сити было не так далеко. Впрочем, он размышляет о том, чтобы арендовать машину, когда заново вспомнит, в какую сторону смотреть на дороге.  
Майкл проверяет номер рейса и движется к нужной стойке, чтобы сдать багаж. Толпа огибает его слева и справа, и, естественно, какой-то торопыга толкает в плечо, ощутимо приложив о качка с сумкой, идущего навстречу. Перед спортсменом Майкл коротко извиняется, а на торопыгу даже не оборачивается — некогда. На таможенный контроль, срочно — пока на людей бросаться не начал.

Джеймс МакЭвой еще с минуту потирает руку, налетев на высокого типа с объемистым чемоданом. Тип, кстати, даже не оборачивается — идет себе дальше, раздвигая толпу, как акула — волны. Подумайте, какой занятой. Джеймс привык, что случайные попутчики узнают его и просят автограф или просто глупо улыбаются, глядя вслед. Обладатель же чугунных плеч даже ухом не ведет. Через минуту Джеймс решает, что один нахал со склонностью толкать ни в чем не повинных прохожих — еще не повод отчаиваться. Даже если спина этого нахала почему-то кажется знакомой. Мало ли что после трансатлантического перелета почудится. Он вздыхает, поудобнее перехватывает сумку и идет дальше — к заказанному уже такси, номеру в отеле и запланированным встречам.

Глава 3

Квартира у Эмили и правда чудная — две уютных комнаты и кухня, на последнем этаже многоквартирного дома. Можно подняться и на крышу, они еще не успели там побывать, но Эмили клянется, что вид совершенно ошеломительный.   
"Может, это очарование новизны", — думает Майкл, стоя у окна и глядя на мрачного вида кирпичный дом напротив. Больше всего тот похож на тюрьму, но Эмили утверждает, что это хостел. Под окнами действительно частный сквер — можно разглядеть коляску, забытую посреди аллеи, и чей-то трехколесный велосипед. Наверное, дело в том, что Майклу никогда не нравился район у Эрлс-Корт. Или ему просто разонравился Лондон. Кто знает.  
Небольшое жилье за две недели обустроено почти полностью. У Эмили вещей немного, и самое громоздкое — это мольберт. Сейчас он стоит в гостиной, поддерживая картину, на которой симпатичная молодая женщина примеряет оливковое платье, придирчиво разглядывая себя в зеркало.  
— Мы должны обязательно сходить на кладбище, — говорит Эмили, запихивая в рюкзак тонкую ветровку, предмет первой необходимости при переменчивой лондонской погоде. — Я в первый раз не могла выйти оттуда три часа.  
— Кладбище? — Майкл отворачивается от окна, адресуя девушке изумленный взгляд. — Не замечал за тобой тяги к таким местам.  
Эмили фыркает.  
— Это памятник архитектуры, между прочим. Конец девятнадцатого века. Единственное кладбище, юридически относящееся к садам и паркам. Наверное, потому и выглядит так прилично.  
Майкл кивает. Эмили подходит к нему и гладит по плечу, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Тебе здесь не нравится, да?  
Он неловко пожимает плечами, словно извиняясь.  
— Просто не разделяю твоего восторга. Наверное, во мне проснулся ирландский сноб, ненавидящий всё английское. Но это не самая большая часть моей личности, честное слово, — он улыбается и целует девушку в нос. — Мы обязательно сходим на это твое кладбище.  
— Тебе понравится, — заверяет его Эмили. — Знаешь, я была на Гринвуде, когда только переехала в Нью-Йорк. Там всё какое-то слишком прилизанное, что ли. А здесь такой размах. Бодд хотел сотворить собор под открытым небом — амбициозно, как думаешь? И у него даже получилось. Правда, не слишком качественно.  
— Ты как Википедия, — говорит Майкл. — А я как будто нажал на случайную ссылку и теперь не понимаю, где оказался.  
Эмили закатывает глаза. Она обожает сыпать именами и датами, не делая скидок на невежество собеседника. Правда, всегда готова пояснить и дать справку.  
Вот и сейчас она продолжает паковать рюкзак для прогулки, попутно рассказывая про Бенджамина Бодда, который помогал перестраивать Виндзорский замок, а потом спроектировал кладбище, но был смещен, когда выяснилось, что строит он медленно, а ошибок делает много. Майкл не особенно вслушивается.  
В подростковом возрасте он мечтал, что станет актером и, разумеется, купит в городе дом — в приличном районе, с садиком на заднем дворе. Когда гостил пару недель у тетки, в полутемной квартирке в Стрэтфорде, ходил по центру и выбирал себе недвижимость. Сейчас даже вспоминать неловко. И немного смешно — квартира от фирмы ему досталась в том же районе, где было это воображаемое жилье, за Ридженс-парком на Сейнт Джон Вуд Террас. Правда, там пока только коробки и творческий беспорядок — слишком много дел с оформлением на работе. Даже родственникам некогда позвонить, оповещая о новом месте жительства.  
— Если долго смотреть в окно — вид не улучшается, — доверительно сообщает ему Эмили, закидывая на плечо рюкзак и тут же сбивая им пустую коробку со стола. — Но ты можешь попробовать. А можешь пойти со мной гулять и забыть про этот коварный дом, который тебе так не угодил.  
— Гулять, — выбирает Майкл. — Гулять по кладбищу. А потом перечитывать Стефани Майер перед сном за чашкой какао.  
Эмили смеется. Ему нравится слушать этот смех.  
— Между прочим, “Сумерки” экранизируют, — говорит она, направляясь к двери. — В ноябре у меня будет шанс страшно отомстить за твои шутки.

— У меня такое ощущение, что меня приняли в разведку, — неловко шутит Майкл, кивая на внушительную стопку документов, ожидающих его подписи: договор о неразглашении, несколько штук примечаний к нему, что-то о политике конфиденциальности и уровне допуска, и три экземпляра контракта.  
Эвелин Стоун – начальник научного отдела Лондонского филиала Аналитического бюро – смотрит на Майкла как на идиота:  
— Проект получает финансирование из АНБ и МИ-6. Фрэнк не упоминал об этом?  
На первый взгляд миссис Стоун не дашь больше пятидесяти. Но если приглядеться, возникает ощущение, что она значительно старше. Сложная прическа отвлекает внимание от седых корней волос, идеальный макияж практически скрадывает морщины, и только глаза – умные, внимательные, колючие – создают ощущение, что за внешним лоском моложавой леди скрывается хитрая и озлобленная старуха. Контраст почти пугает, и Майкл малодушно рад, что до текущего момента имел дело только с секретарями и заместителями.  
Кабинет начальника научного отдела больше, чем весь Нью-Йоркский отдел прогнозирования вместе взятый. Дубовый стол, вычурные, но вполне удобные кресла для посетителей, кожаный диван для бесед в неформальной обстановке – в углу, между двух кадок с фикусами. Миссис Стоун утыкается в компьютер, и Майкл никак не может решить, считать ли разговор оконченным. Пачка документов возвышается на краю стола – стоит, наверное, уже идти к себе, вникать и подписывать.  
Проект носит неброское название “Гринграсс-4”. Точка на карте и порядковый номер. Закрытый городок: ферма, маленькая строительная фирма, автомастерская, церковь, клиника (пятеро врачей разных специальностей), две кондитерских, один паб, отделение полиции и почта. Девятьсот восемьдесят пять человек. Единственный контакт с внешним миром — заказ техники, лекарств, продуктов или других необходимых вещей — через почтовое отделение. Доступ в интернет — без возможности отправить во всемирную паутину хотя бы байт информации, даже регистрация на ресурсах за пределами местной локальной сети запрещена. Полностью замкнутая система. Люди, добровольно согласившиеся на информационную изоляцию. Маленький кусочек человечества, оторванный от основной массы, чтобы такие, как Майкл, на его примере анализировали Видения. Над жителями Гринграсс не ставят опытов. Бывшие аналитики, ученые, просто добровольцы и активисты живут, занимаясь своими делами. Единственный нюанс — ежедневные отчеты обо всем, что происходит вокруг. А заодно о собственных мыслях, предположениях, мотивах и причинах тех или иных решений. Ну и, разумеется, максимально подробные доклады о Видениях и Моментах. И так вот уже пять лет, плюс еще два года подготовки. Крупнейший социальный эксперимент десятилетия, который при этом социальным экспериментом не является. Очередной парадокс Видений: то, что люди о них думают, и то, как люди их исследуют, никак не влияет на функционирование системы. Отрезанные от общества жители Гринграссс продолжают предвидеть свою работу и досуг. Аналитики, изучающие их вот уже пять лет кряду, предсказывают новые научные изыскания. Земля продолжает вращаться вокруг Солнца, весеннее Равноденствие сменяется осенним, невзирая на попытки людей разгадать секрет Видений.  
— Почему уходит Эрни Миллиган? — спрашивает Майкл, уже схватившись за ручку двери.  
Про заместителя куратора проекта, чье место в сентябре займет Майкл, в конторе говорят разное. За прошедшую пару недель знакомства и инструктажа наберется не меньше десятка версий, плюс еще “мне надоело” и “не вижу смысла” от самого Эрни.  
Миссис Стоун отрывается от компьютера и равнодушно пожимает плечами:  
— Нам нужен свежий взгляд на проблему. Возможно, новый подход. Проект Гринграсс-5 стартует двадцатого марта следующего года, у вас будет полгода на подготовку исходных материалов. Быть может, именно вам, мистер Фассбендер, удастся совершить прорыв в изучении Видений.  
Эвелин Стоун улыбается своей четко выверенной дежурной улыбкой. Она не верит в прорыв, думает Майкл. Она меняет кураторов и заместителей, выбивает финансирование этому и, наверное, другим проектам, но она не допускает даже мысли о том, что исследования приведут к какому-то результату. Пожалуй, она не допускает мысли о возможности результата как такового.  
— Постараюсь не обмануть ваших ожиданий, мэм, — кивает Майкл, выходя из кабинета.  
И совершенно некстати думает, что, быть может, старая стерва права, и во всех этих изысканиях нет никакого смысла. Сотни ученых и аналитиков бьются над разгадкой того, что разгадать попросту невозможно. Тысячи людей отдают свое упорство, свой ум и талант бесполезному в общем-то делу. Тысячи людей — а с ними Майкл Фассбендер — ищут суть, цель и смысл, вместо того, чтобы изобретать лекарство от рака, строить космические корабли или — а почему бы и нет? — снимать кино.

— Это классика, — говорит Эмили тоном, которым обычно изрекаются Абсолютные Истины. — И нечего кривить лицо.  
— Если бы здесь был мой друг Чип, он объяснил бы, почему у всех аналитиков аллергия на слово “Матрица”, — говорит Майкл. — Легкий нервный тик — это практически подвиг.  
— Легкий тик? — удивляется Эмили. — Милый, тебя перекосило, как будто ты дохлую лошадь увидел. Такая реакция на мой любимый фильм требует объяснений.  
Они медленно идут по Парк-стрит. Утро началось с осмотра церкви, перетекло в перекус в пабе, и Эмили непременно желает продолжить программу знакомством с Гайд-парком. Майклу нравится, что они не носятся, как безумные туристы, а не спеша шагают по маленьким улочкам. Он всегда терпеть не мог официальные экскурсии.  
— В далеком девяносто девятом году на экраны вышел фильм на букву “М”, — зловещим голосом начинает Майкл. — И стоило ему прокатиться по кинотеатрам страны, как на столе у главы департамента связей с общественностью задрожал телефон. Он кое-как допрыгал до края и самоубился, потому что предчувствовал темные времена.  
Эмили спотыкается, чуть не свалившись в лужу, фыркает и пихает его в бок.  
— В общем, ты просто не представляешь, что значит целыми днями отвечать на звонки идиотов, которые возомнили, что их Видения фальсифицированы злобными разумными компьютерами, — заканчивает он уже обычным голосом. — Конечно, у этих умников находились сотни доказательств такого беспрецедентного заговора, и они жаждали поделиться.  
— В титрах говорилось, что с вами консультировались, — пожимает плечами Эмили.  
— Ну да. Кое-кто рассказывал, с бедным Недом Джонсоном после выхода фильма с месяц никто не разговаривал, хотя, строго говоря, он не был виноват. Идеи про причину Видений зарождаются у сотен гениев, десятки из них реализуют свои замыслы. И, конечно, консультируются с нами. Только в конечном итоге получается бред.  
— А ты никогда не думал про эти причины? — спрашивает Эмили. Выглядит она при этом так, как будто сама уже нашла ответ, только боится его высказать.  
— Разговоры о причинах — это бессмысленная философия, — разводит руками Майкл. — Меня, как и всех аналитиков, больше интересует сам процесс. Но могу тебя заверить, компьютеры и пришельцы тут ни при чем.  
— Что ж, придется снять мою любимую шапочку из фольги, — печально говорит Эмили. — Кстати, слева у нас сейчас Гросвенор Хаус, шикарное место. Леди Ольстен, моя нанимательница, периодически бывает там на благотворительных вечерах. Интерьеры обалденные, я смотрела фото.  
С тыла отель выглядит не слишком примечательно — большое здание серого камня за добротной железной оградой. Дорого и неприступно. Майкл поворачивает голову направо и на мгновение застывает. Что-то очень знакомое чудится в силуэте этих изломанных крыш и краснокирпичном фасаде дома напротив. Знакомое и тревожное.  
— Майкл? — Эмили деликатно трогает его за плечо. — Ты всё еще со мной?  
— Да, — он стряхивает наваждение и улыбается девушке. — Залюбовался видами.  
— Красный кирпич — это мое слабое место, — Эмили кидает на здание восхищенный взгляд. — Многим он кажется тяжеловесным, а меня такие дома, а особенно крыши, вгоняют в экстаз. На днях заметила один флюгер, чуть из окна не выпала, пока фотографировала.  
Она достает из кармана телефон и открывает галерею изображений. Майкл успевает заметить фотографии новых картин — штук пять или даже больше. Эмили тыкает пальцем в экран, ошибается, попадая на полотно, где двое парней болтают в пабе. Чертыхается и перелистывает страницу.  
— Вот, смотри.  
Майкл внимательно разглядывает флюгер, соглашается, что тот ужасно мил, но в голове у него вертится одна и та же настойчивая мысль. Именно эту линию крыш и этот фасад он наблюдал в окно того самого отеля из Видения. Говорят, механизмы узнавания работают быстрее, чем механизмы памяти. Если продемонстрировать знакомый образ среди многих, то взгляд выхватит его с беспощадной уверенностью. Неизвестный город на гринвичском меридиане становится Лондоном, а безликий отель — одним из самых шикарных мест столицы. Майкл практически слышит над ухом мерзкий смешок той сущности, которую принято называть Судьбой.  
Они заворачивают за угол.  
— Взглянув вперед, вы можете увидеть Гайд-парк, — в голосе Эмили такая гордость, как будто она единолично вырастила все эти деревья. — Облик практически не менялся с двадцатых годов девятнадцатого века, когда Георг Четвертый нанял Децимуса Бартона.  
— Выглядит неплохо для своего возраста, — неловко острит Майкл.  
— Это мы еще не внутри. Между прочим, именно отсюда, с Серпентайна, по всей стране распространилась мода делать искусственные пруды похожими на настоящие — до этого везде царил скучный классицизм.  
Майкл обеими руками за скучный классицизм, царивший в его жизни до этого марта. Но, видимо, его никто не спрашивает. Они идут дальше, к входу в парк, Гросвенор хаус остается позади, но мысли никуда не денешь. Чтобы приглушить их назойливый гул, приходится еще тщательнее вслушиваться в то, что рассказывает Эмили. Майкл надеется, что это поможет. В крайнем случае — генератор случайных чисел всё еще при нем.

“Синий или красный галстук?” — спрашивает Майкл. Несколько секунд сонно пялится на выпавшее “421”, прежде чем понимает, что не загадал заранее, что означает нечетное число. Еще несколько секунд разглядывает в зеркале джинсы и водолазку и тащится на кухню за порцией кофе. “С сахаром или без?” — “1979”. Нечетное — традиционное отрицание. Растворимая бурда приятно горчит на языке. На ум приходит Чип, и Майкл думает, что соскучился. И что, пожалуй, зря поехал в Лондон. “Мне стоит задуматься о возвращении в Нью-Йорк?”, — спрашивает он. “2230” высвечивается на дисплее, за секунду до того, как телефон выплевывает оглушительную трель звонка. Там, где только что были цифры, теперь улыбается Эмили. И Майкл опять зависает, пытаясь вспомнить число. Почему-то оно кажется важным. А еще — знакомым. И, может быть, знаковым. Что за бред, ей Богу.  
— Привет, — говорит Эмили. — Я на секунду. Я просто хотела, чтобы ты узнал первым. Леди Лиза, моя нанимательница, посмотрела несколько моих картин, и они ей понравились. И, это все пока неточно, и никто ни в чем не уверен, но с вероятностью она выставит пару штук в своей галерее.  
— Поздравляю, — невпопад отвечает Майкл. И почти чувствует улыбку на другом конце линии. Эмили отключается. На экране остается пресловутое “2230”, но настрой уже не тот, и никак не получается вспомнить вопрос.

— В глобальном смысле мы пытаемся выявить механизм действия Видения, — говорит Гарриет.  
В голове Майкла ее должность обозначена как помощник заместителя куратора проекта. По факту она, скорее всего, либо давно и безнадежно влюблена в Эрни, либо сразу и намертво запала на Майкла, и поэтому вечно крутится поблизости, встревая с разъяснениями. Надо отдать ей должное, рассказывает она интересно, и чаще всего по делу.  
— Над Гринграсс-1 и 2 работала огромная команда нейрофизиологов и психологов. Но потом их перекинули на другой проект, там, где было удобнее снимать показания и где не требовалось изоляции группы. На третьем проекте было всего с десяток врачей, на четвертом — полдюжины от силы.  
— Вообще-то тоже десяток, — поправляет Эрни. И тут же получает совершенно неповторимую улыбку. Кажется, всё-таки “давно и безнадежно”…  
У заместителя куратора личный кабинет, но столов там почему-то три. Один теперь занимает готовящийся к должности Майкл, второй завален грудами отчетов, ожидающих прочтения, анализа и отправки в архив.  
— Видения — это системное явление. Результат работы коллективного бессознательного. Продукт архисложного многофакторного анализа человеческих поступков и вероятностей. Если удастся пошагово восстановить весь процесс в рамках замкнутой системы, значит, появится возможность и повторить его с нуля, выбрав иную отправную точку.  
— Проще говоря, — усмехается Майкл, — речь идет о создании программы, которая сможет имитировать работу Видения.  
— Ага, — улыбается Гарриет. — Программы, которая сможет предсказывать будущее, не привязываясь к Равноденствию.  
Обсуждать с Гарриет утопичные планы правительства, разумеется, интереснее, чем вникать в тонны отчетов и графиков. За два года существования Гринграсс-4 разросся до невероятных размеров. Почти сотня аналитиков проделала гигантскую работу и, на первый взгляд, действительно подошла вплотную если не к воссозданию механизма в принципе, то к пониманию одного конкретного Видения двухгодичной давности. К выкладкам программистов Майкл еще даже не приступал. При мысли о том, что меньше чем через год он сам встанет во главе такой махины, по спине ползет неприятный холодок.  
— Вообще, — как будто угадав его мысли, встревает Эрни, — если вариться в этом с самого начала, все выглядит не настолько страшно. К тому же подобные проекты были и раньше. В восемнадцатом веке в России преступников ссылали в Сибирь, оставляя в принудительной изоляции. Там тоже были дневники и отчеты, математики пытались выводить какие-то формулы. Наши, кстати, кое-что оттуда использовали. А французы и сейчас собирают данные по тюрьмам, вполне открыто. В Японии ведутся какие-то полуофициальные исследования приговоренных к смертной казни.  
— Но тысяча человек, — тянет Майкл, — слишком сложная для детального просчета система.  
— Ну, — хмыкает Гарриет, — алгоритм Робинзона вывели еще полвека назад. Вот только практической ценности от него никакой. Проработка отдельно взятого индивида ничего не дает. Нужно рассматривать группу людей, чтобы понять, где кончаются допустимые погрешности и начинается одно сплошное допущение.  
Майкл возвращается к своему компьютеру. Читать с монитора неудобно, но кажется, если разложить распечатки, с учетом всех перекрестных ссылок, получится ковер отсюда и до Парижа. Может быть, в действительности нет смысла разбираться в без двух месяцев закрытом проекте, но пока в голове сплошная каша, и Майкл попросту не видит иного способа подготовить себя к подготовке собственного исследования. Такой вот каламбур…  
— Знаешь что, — Эрни заглядывает через плечо, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по столу, — наверное, тебе стоит пообщаться с программистами. Они написали функциональный алгоритм. Он не охватывает три выбивающихся из общей теории пустых Видения, и он просчитывает Петлю, исходя из наиболее вероятной линии поведения человека, но в остальном…  
— Погоди, — вскидывается Майкл, резко разворачиваясь на стуле, Эрни отскакивает, — ты хочешь сказать, что ваш чудо-оракул запрограммирован на создание Петель?  
— В какой-то мере, любое предсказание порождает Петлю, — подает голос Гарриет, и в ее интонациях Майклу чудится затаенная обида, — а чтобы просчитать точку равновесия системы, у нас нет мощностей сейчас, и не будет ближайшие много сотен лет.  
— В полку петлефобов прибыло? — мягко усмехается Эрни. Майкл глядит на него снизу вверх и с запозданием отмечает, что под типаж из его Видения тот точно не подходит — почти два метра роста, худой, как палка, и волосы слишком темные.  
Вот ведь забавно, думает Майкл, я перестал искать совпадения. То ли в Лондоне недостаток рыжих нужного оттенка, то ли мне всё-таки удалось разминуться со своим предсказанием. Мысль вызывает скорее недоумение, чем радость.  
— А знаешь, — задумчиво тянет Эрни, — вопреки всем теориям и алгоритмам, я предпочитаю считать, что Петля подталкивает человека к чему-то хорошему. Что она, вроде как, подарок судьбы. Или знак. Что-то важное, что ни в коем случае нельзя пропустить, — он смешно пожимает плечами, возвращаясь за свой стол. — У меня родители сошлись по Видению. Можно сказать, я сам порождение Петли.  
— Кто-нибудь будет кофе? — спрашивает Гарриет, и Майкл с удивлением отмечает, что звучит это почти примирительно, как будто они с Эрни поругались. А, может, так это и выглядело со стороны.  
Генератор случайных чисел он запускает на автомате, просто чтобы занять руки. За какую-то долю секунды до того как на дисплее отражается нечетно-отрицательное "915", в голове всплывает не имеющее отношения к кофе: "Прав ли я, пытаясь уйти от Видения?"

Формально встречи, беседы и иные варианты взаимодействия людей (поцелуи, объятья, секс туда же) не подходят под определение Петли. Представьте себе мир без Видений. Неужели кому-то придет в голову, что люди в нем не найдут повода для знакомства? Неужели два человека не могут просто столкнуться в метро, на работе, в клубе или театре, чтобы, скажем, через пару часов снять номер в отеле, провести вместе ночь и забыть о ней через неделю? Давайте смотреть правде в глаза: наличие или отсутствие предсказания вряд ли каким-то образом повлияет на подобную историю.  
Двадцатого марта тысяча девятьсот семьдесят четвертого года студентка Оксфордского университета Мелани Уинслоу увидела себя на первой лекции осеннего семестра. Ей был задан вопрос, к великому сожалению оставшийся за границей Видения, и она не знала на него ответа. Этот, в общем-то, незначительный эпизод серьезно повлиял на последующие пять с половиной месяцев ее жизни. Мелани тщательнейшим образом готовилась к курсу новейшей истории, не давая себе поблажек даже во время каникул, она целиком сосредоточилась на предмете. В день сбычи Видения она промаялась две минуты, вороша в голове освоенный за лето материал, и в итоге вспомнила ответ. Профессор Бингли отметила ее подготовку и продолжила лекцию. Инцидент был исчерпан. Но в процессе гонки последних месяцев мисс Уинслоу по чистой случайности или, вернее сказать, в результате своей временной увлеченности новейшей историей упустила момент и не записалась на курс истории литературы к профессору Роберту Миллигану. Позднее она отмечала, что в каком-то смысле они разминулись по вине весеннего Видения. В день осеннего Равноденствия в своем Видении мисс Мелани Уинслоу обнаружила себя в весьма недвусмысленном положении в незнакомом ей кабинете в обществе профессора Миллигана. Роман с преподавателем ни в коем случае не входил в планы мисс Уинслоу, поэтому уже на следующий день девушка отыскала мистера Миллигана с тем, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Подробности дальнейшего развития событий не столь важны, необходимо упомянуть лишь то, что спустя три месяца после момента сбычи мисс Уинслоу превратилась в миссис Миллиган. А спустя десять лет доктор Мелани Миллиган сформулировала одно из самых спорных объяснений Петли. Согласно ее теории смысл Петли состоит в том, чтобы компенсировать некий основополагающий элемент, утрата которого была прямо или косвенно спровоцирована Видением. Проще говоря, Петля возникает при необходимости возврата системы к точке равновесия.  
Несмотря на глубокую проработку и широкую доказательную базу концепция так и не получила публичного одобрения ученым сообществом. В восемьдесят пятом году мир был не готов принять факт существования точки равновесия. Лишь в начале двадцать первого века были возобновлены исследования по данной теме. Сложно сказать, чего в них больше — науки, философии или религии. Согласно официальной доктрине Ватикана, доказательство существования точки равновесия равносильно доказательству существования Творца.  
Но, кажется, мы отвлеклись. В своих исследованиях доктор Миллиган помимо прочего выдвигает предположение, что в некоторой степени Петлей можно считать любую судьбоносную встречу. Что ж, прожив сорок лет в браке, вырастив сына и не представляя свое существование без человека, подаренного Видением, она имеет право на некоторую сентиментальность. К тому же в идее оценивать значимость того или иного события постфактум действительно есть смысл. Во всяком случае, с научной точки зрения. На практике же, увы, нет никакой возможности определить, чем обернутся украденные у будущего минуты. И остается лишь надеяться, что, если у некой высшей силы и правда есть План, то судьба будет достаточно настойчивой, чтобы не позволить никому с ним разминуться.

— Может, тебе еще кофе? — сочувственно интересуется Анджелина.  
Джеймс кивает и мимолетно улыбается девушке, застывшей у кофемашины. Она принесла первую порцию еще час назад, а к себе так и не вернулась. Видимо, понадеялась, что ее примут за предмет обстановки. Девушка на его улыбку мило розовеет и отводит взгляд.  
— Знаешь, у тебя, видимо, какая-то особая обувь, — говорит Джеймс, которого полчаса пинали под столом. — На заказ делаешь? У меня все ноги в синяках.  
— Не надо было спать, — Джоли отпивает воды из своего стакана. — Ты же на все вопросы только мычал.  
— Я вообще не понимаю, что мы здесь делаем. Найджел утряс всё еще месяц назад — и слоганы, и анонсы, и что там еще было. Фримен вон отмазался.  
— Не будь скотиной. Аналитики сделали этот фильм чуть менее бредовым, чем он мог бы быть. Людям надо сказать спасибо. Чем мы и занимались, пока ты витал в облаках.  
Джеймс трет переносицу пальцами, пытаясь прогнать неуместное раздражение. Анджелина совершенно права. А он позорно проспал всю встречу — с открытыми глазами, конечно, но кому от этого легче. Правда, начальник отдела по связям с общественностью тоже слинял в самом начале, сославшись на неотложные дела. Но его заместитель, Чип МакКалум — запомнилось, шотландская фамилия — тот старался за двоих. Балагурил, развлекал гостей байками про необычные Видения, фонтанировал идеями. Славный парень.  
— Я понимаю, Джим, — Анджелина сочувственно похлопала его по руке. — Но осталось недолго.  
— Звезда первой величины успокаивает малоизвестного актера по поводу совместного участия в блокбастере, — невесело улыбается Джеймс. — Рассказать кому, так не поверят.  
— Не кокетничай, — отрезает Джоли. — И приходи в себя.  
Джеймс провожает ее взглядом — Анджелина отходит к Найджелу и МакКалуму, улыбается, вступает в разговор. Ведет себя профессионально. Встряхнись, МакЭвой, не падай духом. Подумаешь — развод. Не первый и не последний в мире, да и не скандальный совсем. Два человека расходятся тихо и полюбовно, никакой трагедии в этом нет.  
Джеймс поднимает глаза и снова улыбается девушке у кофемашины.  
— Не сделаете мне еще чашечку? — спрашивает он. — Совершенно не умею обращаться с техникой.  
— Конечно, мистер МакЭвой! — она едва не подскакивает на месте, чудом не выронив чашку, но по кнопкам, нужно отдать ей должное, попадает вполне уверенно.  
Джеймс поощрительно улыбается и, конечно, через минуту уже знает, что девушку зовут Салли, что она большая поклонница, “а можно мне автограф, о, спасибо огромное!”  
— Мисс Эдвардс… — звучит над ухом, когда Джеймс заканчивает писать пожелания на клочке бумаги.  
Салли ойкает. МакКалум, беззвучно подошедший вместе с Анджелиной и Найджелом, притворно грозно хмурит брови. Джеймс улыбается и примиряюще поднимает руки.  
— Я сам нагло надоедал мисс Эдвардс разговорами, честное слово! — взгляд в сторону Анджелины: “и я могу быть милым, видишь?” — Всё в порядке.  
Найджел, специалист по пиару, тоже коротко улыбается Салли и переходит к делу:  
— У нас тут идея родилась, хотели спросить твоего мнения.  
О нет, только не еще одна. Помилуй меня Господи, я буду хорошим мальчиком.  
— Мистер МакКалум считает, что пресс-конференцию в Лондоне можно передвинуть на Момент. И вечеринку, соответственно, устроить в тот же день.  
— По статистике, половина людей недовольна своими Видениями, — поясняет МакКалум. — Кому-то хочется более зрелищного будущего, кто-то боится предсказанного — так или иначе, не все в этот день смиренно ждут свою судьбу. В связи с тематикой вашего фильма такая дата вечеринки будет более чем оправдана.  
Джеймс в этот раз входит в меньшинство, которое полностью удовлетворено своим предсказанием. На все сто процентов. Правда, сентябрь уже не за горами, а предсказанным будущим и не пахнет. Анджелина смотрит на МакЭвоя очень выразительно. Наверное, если бы они сидели, она бы опять его пнула.  
— Отличная идея, — вымученно улыбается Джеймс.  
— Я так и думал, что ты согласишься, — светлеет лицом Найджел. — Значит, решено. Спасибо вам за помощь, мистер МакКалум, она неоценима. И передайте мою благодарность вашему начальнику. Очень жаль, что он пробыл с нами так недолго.  
Он говорит еще какую-то вежливую чушь, вручает несколько билетов на премьеру в Нью-Йорке, рассыпается в благодарностях. У Найджела высокий голос, это почти неприятно. Джеймс морщится и отходит к окну. Чего-то ему сегодня не хватает. Словно из реальности выпал кусочек и теперь паззл не сходится, раздражая незавершенностью.  
Если у некой высшей силы и правда есть План, то в случае с Джеймсом МакЭвоем он явно не работает.

Глава 4

Эмили идет вдоль стены, легко касаясь пальцами полок полупустого стеллажа. Спотыкается об коробку, чуть не сдергивает гардину, пытаясь не упасть. Смешно разводит руками. Майкл хмыкает.  
— Ну вот, так я и живу, — говорит он, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать. В голову лезет, что за почти два месяца, прошедшие с момента переезда, он так до конца и не разобрал вещи. И еще что его вроде как девушка впервые видит его квартиру. “Вроде как девушка” звучит просто ужасно. Майкл приобнимает Эмили за плечи, пряча грустную усмешку в пушистой макушке.  
— До сеанса еще полтора часа, — говорит Эмили. — Ты мог бы напоить меня кофе.  
— Конечно, — виновато скалится Майкл. — На что мы сегодня идем?  
— “Особо опасен”.  
Эмили сидит, втиснув табурет между столом и подоконником. И, кажется, ей тоже неловко. Как будто она не знает, как перевести разговор на нужную ей тему. Последнее время это с ней часто.  
— Так над чем ты сейчас работаешь? — спрашивает она невпопад.  
Майкл ставит на огонь блестящий новенькими боками чайник и замирает, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Ну, если вкратце, то я пытаюсь отговорить начальника давать мне повышение и проект.  
Эмили хмыкает. Ее интерес внезапно кажется наигранным, но Майкл отгоняет эту мысль.  
— Я уже рассказывал про Гринграсс-4, помнишь? — короткий кивок. — Система, на примере которой просчитывалось отдельно взятое Видение. По итогам они написали программу. Но программа не работает, да и не может работать. Потому что не удалось отследить закономерность для трех пустых Видений. То есть, опасность для жизни можно найти всегда и везде, но у троих человек ее по большому счету не было, как не было и предсказания. И все трое живы до сих пор, а это полтора года с момента сбычи, то есть, вопрос не в сроке, не в том, что исполнение предсказания сместилось по времени. Выходит, предположение о том, что пустое Видение предсказывает смерть, ошибочно. То есть нет смысла запускать следующий проект, когда в текущем брешь, сводящая на нет весь объем работы. Ведь нельзя же просто сказать, мол, есть погрешность в три десятых процента. Речь же не о допущениях в прогнозе, а о трех людях из тысячи. А что, если в моем проекте их окажется тридцать три? Или ни одного? Нет смысла хвататься за новую систему, прорабатывая какие-то подробности, не разобравшись с такой штукой. К тому же примерно этим я и пытался заниматься в Нью-Йорке — рассматривал аналогичные случаи…  
Эмили сидит, подпирая щеку рукой, и отрешенно смотрит в одну точку перед собой.  
— Эми, у тебя все в порядке? — озабоченно интересуется Майкл.  
Она вздрагивает, но отзывается без заминки:  
— Я просто подумала, а что будет, когда ты найдешь разгадку? Я имею в виду, ты пытаешься разложить на простейшие элементы и превратить в программный код будущее. Или… ммм… Судьбу?  
Чайник заходится противным писком. Майкл отключает газ, неловко цепляя локтем стоящую рядом сахарницу. Эмили грустно усмехается:  
— Чем тебе так не угодила судьба, что ты решил посадить ее в клетку? И что ты собираешься сделать с ней, если тебе это удастся?  
— Собираюсь спросить у нее, откуда в твоей светлой голове столько научно-популярной философии, — огрызается Майкл, сметая рассыпавшийся сахар в ладонь. Отряхивает руки, оборачивается. Эмили смотрит задумчиво и как будто насмешливо. Становится неловко за внезапную вспышку раздражения.  
— Извини, — Майкл примирительно улыбается, — просто ты поднимаешь религиозные вопросы, а я не знаю, как на них отвечать.  
— Брось, — Эмили качает головой. — Нам с тобой сейчас, между прочим, еще смотреть фильм о том, как хозяева машины, просчитывающей судьбу, убивают твои три десятых процента, которые им не угодили.  
— Между прочим, — смеется Майкл, — прекрасный подход. Нужно взять на вооружение.  
— Какой-то русский режиссер, — если Эмили перешла на кино, все остальные проблемы отодвигаются на второй план, — Морган Фримен, Анджелина Джоли, Джеймс МакЭвой.  
— Он меня раздражает, — невпопад сообщает Майкл.  
— А по-моему, он милый. Слушай, черт с ним, с кофе. Пошли пройдемся, тут такой район…

Формально курение в здании Лондонского филиала Бюро запрещено. Первые пару недель Майкл недоумевает, не находя ни пепельниц на лестницах, ни окурков в туалетах. Да и внизу у входа мало кто задерживается дольше необходимого. Английский снобизм или тотальное пристрастие к здоровому образу жизни? Ни то, ни другое, как выясняется однажды. Комната отдыха на третьем этаже, возле отдела прогнозирования. По некой недоступной Майклу логике местных правил запрет на курение на нее не распространяется.  
— У меня, похоже, не сбывается, — говорит Томас. Он из связей с общественностью, в Лондоне пиарщиков немного, раза в три меньше, чем в Нью-Йорке, где недели не проходит без каких-то конференций и консультаций.  
— А ты уверен? — интересуется Джек из отдела статистики. В конторе он недавно, вряд ли дольше трех Видений, зато историй у него — на все случаи жизни.  
— Я в Видении целовался со своей бывшей, — пожимает плечами Томас. — Но мы не виделись два года, и неделю назад я познакомился кое с кем…  
— Видение не обязано сбываться в точности, — сообщает Майкл, чтобы как-то поддержать разговор. Чем ближе пятнадцатое сентября, тем меньше тем для обсуждения в курилке. Хотя когда их вообще было много? Весеннее Равноденствие, День Независимости, сбыча, осеннее Равноденствие, Рождество, следующая сбыча. И в случае раннего или совпадающего по дате с праздником Момента — полгода разговоров об этом удивительном факте.  
— Мне один приятель рассказывал, — тянет Джек, — у него тоже было Видение о девушке, и к Моменту они даже не успели встретиться, зато потом…  
— Ты уверен, что я хочу знать продолжение? — Томас пихает его локтем, едва не выбивая сигарету из пальцев. — Поверь, я не горю желанием сходиться с бывшей.  
Майкл молчит. В голове крутится случай из общего курса, где Видение было интерпретировано неверно и предсказанный поцелуй оказался прощальным. И еще десятки, а, может быть, сотни историй о том, как исполнение опоздало на несколько часов или дней. Все эти фильмы, со сбежавшими невестами или отмененными свадьбами, когда влюбленные парочки не успевают на рейсы или торчат в пробках, пропуская Момент лишь затем, чтобы обрести счастье в лучах заходящего солнца спустя десять минут экранного времени.  
Телефон оказывается в руках сам собой. “Еще одну сигарету?” — спрашивает Майкл. “751”, — отвечает генератор. Майкл прощается с ребятами и возвращается к себе.  
Стоя в лифте и разглядывая свое искаженное отражение в отполированной панели с кнопками, Майкл думает о том, что даже разложенная на операторы и загнанная в программный код судьба продолжает гнуть свою линию. Люди предсказуемо следуют плану или предсказуемо пытаются от него отклониться. Ни те, ни другие не становятся исключением. Все они и каждый в отдельности лишь подтверждают правило и поддерживают гигантскую систему, движущуюся вперед по неизвестно кем проложенным рельсам.  
Я ушел от своего Видения, думает Майкл. Разминулся с тем парнем. Обхитрил судьбу. А обхитрил ли? А что, если для плана — для возврата человечества в недоказанную точку равновесия — был важен не он? Что, если принципиален был Лондон, отель или ожог, который я получу через два дня? Что, если все эти мытарства и вся возня с генератором, не уводят меня от судьбы, а лишь сдвигают сроки?  
“Я идиот?” — спрашивает Майкл у отражения. Лифт вздрагивает, останавливаясь, двери разъезжаются в стороны. На верхней панели мигает четно-положительное “E8”.

Знаете ли вы, что размер филиала Бюро всегда можно определить по количеству градаций в анкете по сбыче Видений, собираемой отделом статистики? Скажем, в Египте, в созданном три года назад офисе, в ответ на вопрос об исполнении предсказания требуют однозначного “да” или “нет”. В большинстве стран Восточной Европы присутствует вариант “сбылось в некоторой мере”. Англия щеголяет шестью вариантами (два — с учетом сдвига по времени) и личными интервью в особых случаях. После десяти лет постепенного усложнения анкет, завершившегося фиаско одиннадцатого сентября две тысячи первого, Америка остановилась на четырех градациях: “Не сбылось”, “Сбылось отчасти”, “Сбылось больше, чем наполовину” и “Сбылось в точности”. Казалось бы, ничего сложного. Однако шестнадцатого сентября две тысячи восьмого года мистер Чарльз МакКалум потратит целых пятнадцать минут, выбирая между “Сбылось отчасти” и “Сбылось больше, чем наполовину”.  
Двадцатого марта две тысячи восьмого года мистер Чарльз (для друзей просто Чип) МакКалум получил в высшей мере приятное предсказание. Он занимался тем, что распаковывал свои вещи, обустраиваясь в новом кабинете — кабинете, занимаемом на момент Равноденствия его боссом Дональдом Дрейком. На распахнутой настежь двери красовалась новенькая табличка с именем, у компьютера колдовал кто-то из айтишников. Чип, стараясь не мешать ему, вытаскивал из коробки и раскладывал на столе свои вещи. Между страниц ежедневника торчал небольшой листок плотной и явно дорогой бумаги. Чип осторожно вытянул его, чтобы переложить в другое место. Листок оказался именным приглашением на Нью-Йоркскую премьеру фильма “Рок-н-рольщик”.  
Сказать, что Чип был доволен своим Видением, означало бы сильно приуменьшить его восторг. Долгожданное повышение по службе. Долгожданное расставание с не слишком приятным начальником отдела. И в качестве бонуса — билет на премьеру фильма, куда он едва ли мечтал попасть. Ценности приглашению добавляла мысль, что Гай Ричи — не тот режиссер, который будет консультироваться с Бюро, снимая свой очередной шедевр.  
Пятнадцатого сентября две тысячи восьмого Чип МакКалум, занимающий должность начальника отдела уже два месяца, будет сидеть в своем давно обустроенном кабинете, бестолково пялясь в ежедневник, в надежде найти там магическим образом материализовавшееся приглашение. Приглашение не материализуется, Момент уйдет, оставляя человечеству неделю Слепого периода. Чип отправится домой, успокаивая себя тем, что на “Рок-н-рольщика” он все же попадет — каким-то другим образом.  
Возможно, спустя пару десятков лет что-то в этом роде станут рассказывать будущим аналитикам в качестве иллюстрации отложенной сбычи Видения. Возможно, в некоторых особо продвинутых странах, в общий курс будет включен даже разбор причин отклонения от предсказанной линии вероятности. Кто знает — вдруг через пару десятков лет человечество изобретет машину, способную эту линию отследить. Мы же попробуем сделать это, взглянув на судьбу Чипа с позиции стороннего и не предвзятого наблюдателя.  
Должность заместителя начальника отдела по связям с общественностью Чип занимал уже пять лет. Избыточный срок для старательного и увлеченного своей работой человека. Пару раз Фрэнк Райт — директор Нью-Йоркского филиала — предлагал ему перевестись в Бостон или Чикаго. Однако Чип предпочел остаться, в надежде на место Дональда Дрейка. Дрейк держался за свою должность, но проблемы с женой, возникшие после последнего Видения, вынуждали его брать много отгулов. Пятого мая две тысячи восьмого года, во время внеочередного отсутствия своего босса, Чип договорился о встрече с Найджелом Хэнсеном. Формально встреча анонсировалась как консультация по вопросам промо-тура фильма “Особо опасен”, по факту Чип надеялся, она должна была стать чем-то вроде вечеринки по случаю завершения проекта. Присутствие там начальника отдела, обремененного семейными проблемами, было не обязательно, и Чип планировал взять на встречу своего друга, Майкла Фассбендера. Несмотря на скучную работу в отделе прогнозирования, Майкл с удовольствием рассуждал о всевозможных занимательных теориях, связанных с Видениями, и любил кино (будем честны, Чип просто хотел сделать другу приятное). Приглашая Майкла на эту встречу, Чип вряд ли ожидал, что вместо того, чтобы любоваться фигурой Анджелины Джоли, тот будет битый час разъяснять сонному Джеймсу МакЭвою концепцию точки равновесия. И уж тем более он не предполагал, что именно Джеймс МакЭвой по просьбе Майкла спустя три месяца достанет то самое приглашение на премьеру "Рок-н-рольщика".  
Пятого мая две тысячи восьмого года Майкл Фассбендер воспользовался генератором случайных чисел, принимая решение об отбытии в Лондон. Он уехал раньше, чем планировал директор Райт. Чип настоял на присутствии Дональда Дрейка во время встречи с “Особо опасным” кастом. Дрейк сбежал с середины "консультации", о чем тут же донесла начальству секретарша Салли Эдвардс. Дрейка уволили на два месяца раньше предполагавшегося Видением срока, что никак не повлияло на его проблемы с женой. Чип получил место начальника отдела. Джеймс МакЭвой проспал всю “консультацию” и забыл о ней через два часа после ее окончания.  
Мы все связаны друг с другом. Каждый поступок, каждый выбор, каждая мысль имеют последствия, расходящиеся как круги по воде. Попытка предсказать будущее для человечества по сути своей приближена к прогнозированию рисунка поверхности воды в дождь. Миллиарды капель разной величины, формы и скорости, непрерывно влияющих друг на друга и изменяющихся под воздействием внешних факторов. Случайный поступок — решение, принятое независимо от воли человека — подобен камню, брошенному с берега в озеро. Запускаешь генератор, выкуривая очередную сигарету — вытряхиваешь пару песчинок в бурлящую под ливнем воду. Собираешься ускорить переезд на другой конец света — швыряешься галькой. Перекладываешь выбор профессии на беспристрастное “орел или решка?” — спихиваешь с обрыва булыжник. А потом стоишь, промокший до нитки, и смотришь, как лениво расходятся круги, постепенно теряясь в бесконечном множестве брызг. Дождь продолжает падать с небес, капля за каплей. Спустя минуту бескрайняя поверхность озера возвращается к равнодушно звенящему состоянию покоя. Твой спонтанный выбор растворился в миллиардах других — предсказуемых, и уже невозможно отследить черту, за которой заканчиваются твои желания, мысли, мотивы и решения, и начинаются чужие.

Люди делятся на два типа — тех, кто определяет линии метро по их цветам на схеме и тех, кто помнит официальные названия. Майкл относится к первой группе — ему веселее ехать по зеленой ветке, чем по Дистрикт-лайн. Зеленый в лондонском метро — самый бестолковый цвет. Вечно тут что-то случается, отменяется, перезапускается. Но Майкл не против. Он всегда ездит к Эмили только на метро. Есть время подумать.  
Сегодня Майкл погружен в мысли о рельсах. О том, как жизнь катится в какое-то таинственное далёко, и ничего нельзя изменить. Майкл чувствует себя смертельно уставшей белкой. Вот сейчас он выйдет в город и непременно застанет туристов, фотографирующихся с синей полицейской будкой. Потом добредет до дома Эмили, это пара минут, поднимется на нужный этаж. Она откроет дверь, скажет свое вечное “подожди минутку, я быстро”, и снова исчезнет в комнате, перемазанная красками и счастливая. Интересно, когда она своей работой заниматься успевает? Изо дня в день всё именно так, ничего не меняется, рельсы сливаются в бесконечную ленту. Остается только усталость.  
Майкл заходит, кивая на привычные фразы. Эмили шумно возится в соседней комнате, кажется, роняя что-то, а он мешкает, рассматривая картины, подготовленные к выставке. Их неожиданно много — в большинстве своем жанровые сценки. Аудитория в университете и студентка, задумавшаяся над вопросом профессора. Невзрачный мужчина, целующий явно нетрезвую красивую женщину. Парочка, застигнутая на месте преступления рано вернувшейся женой. У Эмили талант, — сонно думает Майкл, переходя в гостиную. Наверное, выставка будет очень успешной. Он поднимает взгляд, собираясь сказать это вслух, и видит картину, всё еще стоящую на мольберте.  
Он удивляется еще до того, как понимает, что изображено. Изумление и шок пробегают по спине волной мурашек, глаза невольно распахиваются почти до боли. Майкл замирает посреди комнаты, наткнувшись взглядом на собственную голую спину, белеющую в сумерках безликого гостиничного номера. Всё на месте — и часы на тумбочке кровати, и изломанная линия крыш в окне, и невысокий мужчина в его объятиях — наверняка рыжий, просто с этого ракурса не видно веснушек. Эмили касается кисточкой пузырящихся на ветру занавесок, и Майклу в нос ударяет запах волос незнакомца — так, как будто он рядом, на расстоянии биения сердца.  
— Это что? — тупо спрашивает он. — Какого черта?  
Эмили поворачивается к нему, недоуменно хмурит брови.  
— В смысле? — не понимает она. — Не думала, что ты гомофоб. Придется потерпеть, извини, потом я могу…  
— Это шутка? — перебивает Майкл. — Эксперимент? Кто тебе рассказал?  
Эмили молчит, замерев с кисточкой наизготовку, и только растерянно моргает.  
— Откуда ты взяла сюжет? — разъясняет он, стараясь унять дрожь в руках.  
— Оттуда же, откуда взялись все мои картины, милый, — Эмили раздраженно бросает кисточку на палитру и складывает руки на груди. — Из Видения. Я уже полгода рисую то, что увидела в марте. Счастлива, что ты наконец нашел время поинтересоваться источником вдохновения.  
Майкл шумно выдыхает.  
— Это я, — он коротко кивает на картину. — Мое гребаное Видение. И все твои картины — это ведь чужие… черт! Эми, это же Петля. Это самая безумная Петля, которую я видел в жизни!  
Эмили поправляет волосы тыльной стороной ладони. Жест выходит нервным и дерганым, на лбу остаётся рыжий мазок краски.  
— И что такого? — с вызовом спрашивает она. — Это теперь законом запрещено?  
— Бросаться в Петлю?  
— Следовать предназначению, — холодно уточняет Эмили, и “Предназначение” у нее явно с большой буквы.  
Майкл усмехается, коротко и зло.  
— Опять двадцать пять. Нет никакого предназначения. Это просто математика, понимаешь? Просто наш выбор, многочисленные варианты, повороты налево или направо. Всё же можно просчитать, я этим всю жизнь занимаюсь, да весь наш проект на это работает! — голос невольно повышается почти до крика, но он не замечает, как Эмили испуганно отступает на пару шагов. — Нет никакой Судьбы! Никакой мистики, никакой книги жизни и великого Пути для каждого. Просто выбор — наш выбор! Всё!  
— Выбор? — тихо спрашивает его Эмили. — Если выбор — то отчего ты тогда пытаешься убежать? — она кивает на картину и Майкл замирает.  
— Мое Видение — сбудется, — четко говорит Эмили. Она уже снова уверена и спокойна. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы это произошло. Когда настанет Момент, я буду стоять в художественной галерее в окружении моих картин. Вокруг меня будут люди, которым было предсказано то же самое. Леди Лиза там была, и многие ее друзья — тоже. Она узнала меня, как только увидела. Осталось очень мало времени. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы твое Видение стало реальностью — тебе лучше держаться подальше.  
Она права, — отстраненно думает Майкл. Подобное притягивает подобное. Чем больше вокруг тебя людей со сбывшимися Видениями — тем больше шанс на исполнение твоего предсказания. Мысли в голове путаются, факты наползают один на другой. Выходит, если выставка Эмили в Сити, то Майклу надо срочно бежать в Хитроу, так? Вбить гвоздь в точку на карте с адресом галереи леди Лизы, отмерить самое большое расстояние от места, где сбываются мечты, и бежать.  
Взгляд Эмили сверлит ему спину, когда он выходит из комнаты. Входную дверь и ступеньки он запоминает плохо, очнувшись только в метро, на зеленой ветке, едва не уехав на Уимблдон. Вагон трясет, Майкл пытается угадать станцию, но не преуспевает. Пальцы не слушаются, и он едва не роняет выхваченный из кармана телефон.  
От чего я на самом деле бегу?  
“2011” — высвечивается на дисплее. То ли обещание, то ли угроза.

Эрни говорит:  
— Ты никогда не задумывался, что мы строим — прости Господи — Матрицу?  
Майкл резко вскидывается, пытаясь сообразить, как разговор дошел до этого. Гарриет сидит на столе с отчетами, по-детски болтая ногами. Лео — вроде бы ее парень — стоит за спиной Эрни, подпирая стену. На Майкла никто не обращает внимания — он определенно делает успехи, имитируя бурную деятельность.  
— Не Матрицу, — качает головой Гарриет, — а штуку из “Особого мнения”, только без оракулов внутри. Или, не знаю, ткацкий станок из “Особо опасен”.  
— Какой станок? — спрашивает Эрни.  
— Он предсказывал будущее и говорил, кого нужно убить, — тихо сообщает Майкл.  
Все трое оборачиваются к нему.  
— Ты тоже смотрел! — Гарриет подскакивает, чудом не спихнув половину папок на пол. — И как тебе?  
Майкл привычно тыкает пальцем в экран мобильного, пару секунд зависает, разглядывая выпавшее “670”, прежде чем перевести для остальных:  
— Да, понравился.  
— У тебя всё в порядке? — сочувственно интересуется Лео.  
“5842”, — говорит генератор.  
— Да, — говорит Майкл.  
Лео пожимает плечами. Эрни продолжает коситься с подозрением. Майкл, перегибаясь через подлокотник, стягивает со стола Гарриет одну из папок, открывает ее и бессмысленно водит глазами по линиям какого-то графика.  
— Вы никогда не задумывались над тем, что будет, когда алгоритм заработает? — спрашивает Эрни. — Майкл разберется со своими пустыми Видениями, айтишники выбьют еще пару миллионов на железо, мозгоправы научатся, наконец, скачивать информацию из мозга на компьютер… Что будет, когда человек сможет опередить Видение?  
— Это перспектива смены работы так на тебя влияет? — усмехается Лео.  
— Ничего хорошего не будет, — припечатывает Гарриет. — Мы пытаемся научиться управлять Видениями, а в итоге кто-то другой с нашей помощью будет управлять нами же. Это очевидно. История стара как мир. Если бы я считала, что в ближайшие пятьдесят лет возможно появление чудо-машины, способной предсказывать будущее, уж поверьте, я бы сбежала куда-нибудь подальше.  
— На необитаемый остров, — хмыкает Эрни, — там тебя было бы еще легче просчитать.  
“Необитаемый остров”, — гудит в голове у Майкла. А еще — “легче просчитать”. И еще какие-то обрывки, складывающиеся в никому не нужный алгоритм Робинзона. Человека можно изолировать от социума, можно отобрать у него работу, семью, друзей и любимых. Единственное, что неизменно остается с ним — Видения. Судьба. От чего ты бежишь, Фассбендер? И как получилось, что в попытках убежать от судьбы ты в итоге убежал от себя?  
Генератор выдает бессмысленное “321”, непонятный график скалится ломанными линиями.  
— Брось, Эрни! — смеется Лео. — Мы и так уже поняли, что ты не просто так решил нас бросить!  
Телефон выдает оглушительную трель. Майкл ошалело пялится на фото Эмили на дисплее. Думает, что не нужно отвечать. Потом — что это “не нужно” запрограммировано Видением, потом — что стоит попросить айтишников сделать так, чтобы звонки принимал или не принимал генератор.  
— Привет, — говорит он.  
— Привет, — отвечает Эмили, и Майкл почти видит грустную усмешку на ее губах, почти чувствует запах краски, почти слышит хитрое “отгадай, на что мы идем сегодня”. — Я не хочу, чтобы мы расстались так. У меня есть пригласительный на одну очень крутую вечеринку, посвященную не-сбыче Видения. Вечером пятнадцатого, по случаю окончания промо-тура “Особо опасен”, они утверждают, что ни один из участников не получал Видения об этом. Вроде как начать Слепой период на четыре часа раньше.  
Майкл молчит.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив — так, как ты сам этого захочешь, — говорит Эмили. — Я завезу тебе пригласительный вечером. А ты возьмешь для меня автограф Моргана Фримена.

Стоя в его гостиной, Эмили выглядит потерянно и неуместно. Сложно сказать, кто вообще мог бы выглядеть уместно среди этих коробок и пустых стеллажей.  
— Держи, — она протягивает Майклу конверт и дивиди-диск “Побег из Шоушенка” в фирменной упаковке.  
Майкл открывает конверт и тупо глядит на красивое глянцевое приглашение. Адрес — отель “Гросвенор-хаус” на Парк-лейн. Это даже не смешно.  
Рука машинально тянется за телефоном. А потом как будто кто-то щелкает невидимым выключателем. “Хватит”, — думает Майкл, замерев на половине движения. “Набегался, Фассбендер”, — стучит в висках усталым, монотонным гулом. Обманул Судьбу, разминулся с Планом, отклонился от курса, не попал в точку равновесия. Четыре часа осталось, что ты дергаешься?  
— Там должно быть весело, — говорит Эмили. — И вот еще что…  
Она хлопает себя по карманам, выуживает мятую бумажку и ручку.  
— Это адрес галереи. Может, потом… ну, не в Момент, а позже. Это же не на один день выставка.  
Майкл кивает.  
— Я обязательно зайду, — говорит он. — У тебя прекрасные картины.  
— Спасибо, — она улыбается и неловко машет рукой. — Ну, я пойду. Удачи тебе.  
В свете последних событий это пожелание звучит почти издевательством. Майкл вздыхает и лезет в шкаф за самыми приличными брюками и рубашкой.

В банкетном зале жарко. А еще — ярко и шумно. Майкл сначала расстегивает ворот рубашки, а потом закатывает рукава до локтей. Хорошо хоть галстук не додумался нацепить — пришлось бы хуже. Всё равно никакой галстук не поможет вписаться в это общество.  
Обычно Майкл не выделяет богатых и бедных в общей толпе. Он представитель среднего класса и никогда не страдал предрассудками. Но здесь публика настолько нестерпимо и бесстыдно роскошна, что это режет глаз. Это не деньги, выставленные напоказ, не блеск бриллиантов, но почему-то ясно, что платье вон той женщины у барной стойки стоит больше, чем Майкл зарабатывает за год. От этого немного неуютно.  
— Двадцать минут до наступления Момента! — выкрикивает на заднем плане диджей. Его, видимо, никто не предупредил, что это, скорее, анти-Моментная вечеринка, парень надрывается каждые десять минут, как на грошовой дискотеке.  
Шампанское в бокале не кончается, благодаря вышколенным официантам, но с каждым глотком Майкл чувствует только всё возрастающую усталость. Офисный работник, а ощущение такое, будто вагоны по ночам разгружал. Вот оно как — плыть против течения, Фассбендер. В буквальном смысле отваливаются плечи и руки, выматываешься настолько, что уже всё побоку — Момент, тот самый отель. Вот он — в нужном месте, в нужное время, но на своих условиях. Выкуси, судьба. Только радости от победы никакой.  
— Десять минут до наступления Момента! — да заткнется уже этот парень или нет?  
Где-то тут должны быть знаменитости, но Майкл их не видит. Вечеринка не рассчитана на прессу, а потому никакой сцены и специального загона для актеров не наблюдается. Угадать же, какая из красиво одетых женщин — Анджелина Джоли, в сумраке практически невозможно. А ведь надо подписать диск. Майкл не хочет обижать Эмили, достаточно безобразной сцены в ее квартире. Он допивает шампанское, оставляет бокал подбежавшему официанту и идет в обход зала с твердым намерением найти Фримена, взять автограф и свалить отсюда к чертовой матери. Сколько можно доказывать себе непонятно что. Прекрасное начало долгожданного Слепого периода — дома, под одеялом, с кружкой чая. Очень по-английски.  
— Пять минут до наступления Момента! — несется над толпой.  
Компания, мимо которой проходит Майкл, взрывается оглушительным хохотом. Темноволосый мужчина поднимает бокал и, резко развернувшись, чуть не проливает его содержимое на Майкла.  
— Извините, — говорит он с заметным акцентом. — Я вас не задел?  
— Всё в порядке, — Майкл смотрит в по-совиному круглые глаза незнакомца, и они кажутся ему знакомыми. — Вы не встречали тут Моргана Фримена?  
Черт. Идиотский вопрос.  
— Мистер Фримен слишком крут для дурацких вечеринок, — эту реплику компания тоже встречает смехом. — Но вон там в темном углу сидит Джеймс МакЭвой и никак не дождется своей доли внимания.  
Майкл улыбается и благодарит. В указанной стороне стоит столик, освещенный рассеянным лучом прожектора. В кресле рядом, похоже, действительно кто-то расположился.  
Зал наполняют бравурные звуки труб, диджей вопит в микрофон что-то о Моменте и сбыче мечт, Майкл не обращает на это внимание.  
— Извините, вы не дадите автограф? — громко спрашивает он, склонившись над столом.  
В сумерках сложно понять но, кажется, МакЭвой тоже не в восторге от происходящего вокруг. В ответ на вопрос он немного светлеет и кивает головой. Майкл протягивает ему приглашение.  
Пару секунд ничего не происходит. Майкл отвлекается на яркие вспышки света, скользящие по стенам, а потом замечает, что МакЭвой неотрывно смотрит на его руку — на татуировку на тыльной стороне предплечья, на тот самый номер, выбитый в глупом и радостном порыве доказать всем, что от судьбы можно убежать. В груди холодеет.  
— Ну что, вам запомнился этот Момент?! — вопит диджей.  
"Да ты не поверишь, чувак", — думает Майкл, а Джеймс МакЭвой поднимает наконец голову. Вид у него — удивленный и, наверное, радостный. А глаза — синие.  
— Привет, — говорит он. — Вот и ты.

Глава 5

— Я уж подумал, что мы разминулись, — говорит МакЭвой, вертя в руках приглашение. — До этого всё сбывалось, а тут… Ну, знаешь, значимое Видение, вдруг я сделал что-то не так.  
Майкл кивает. В голове у него пусто, гулко и крутится статья из Википедии — он заглядывал перед походом на “Особо опасен”. Джеймс МакЭвой, биография, личная жизнь, фильмография, награды и премии…  
— Меня на эту вечеринку еле затащили, я вообще не очень тусовки люблю, шумно, душно, не видно ни черта. А ты здесь как оказался?  
Вопрос звучит неловко, и надо бы посмотреть в глаза, но Майкл усердно пялится на свои руки, сложенные на столе. Поднять взгляд — значит признать ситуацию.  
— Приглашение подарили, — говорит он.  
— Ясно, — тянет МакЭвой и снова принимается вертеть в пальцах маркер. Потом пододвигает к себе приглашение Майкла и спрашивает:  
— Так для кого подписать?  
— Для Эмили, — отвечает Майкл на автомате.  
— Ммм… о’кей.  
Маркер выводит на глянцевом листе что-то замысловатое, а Майкл думает, что его визави не стал уточнять, кто такая Эмили. Хотя, наверное, хотел.  
— …и запомните, в первую ночь Слепого периода случаются настоящие чудеса! — выкрикивает ди-джей. Хочется дать ему по морде.  
Первая ночь Слепого периода похожа на прыжок с парашютом, у которого обрезали стропы. Полная свобода и никаких рельс — этого ты хотел, Фассбендер?  
— Держи, не потеряй, — в пальцы толкается исписанный лист. Майкл смотрит мельком, там что-то “с любовью” и “преданной поклоннице”.  
Несколько секунд они молчат, Майкл неловко засовывает в карман норовящее вывернуться из пальцев приглашение.  
— Слушай, — МакЭвой ерошит волосы, подбирая слова. — Тут настоящий балаган. Не хочешь поговорить в спокойной обстановке? Можем подняться ко мне.  
Майкл говорит “нет” прежде, чем задумывается об ответе. Это похоже на краткую паническую атаку, даже спина моментально покрывается потом.  
— Как хочешь, — звучит разочарованно. Майкл наконец поднимает на него глаза. МакЭвой больше не выглядит довольным — скорее, растерянным. Невольно вспоминается садовник Робби из “Искупления” в момент осознания, что Кире Найтли отнесли не то письмо.  
— Ничего личного, — Майкл снова отводит взгляд. — Просто всё так по-идиотски получается…  
— Я понимаю, — поспешно подхватывает МакЭвой. — Тот еще фортель. Не парься, я не собираюсь форсировать события или что-то в таком духе.  
“Не бойся, милая, я не сделаю тебе больно”, — издевательски всплывает в голове.  
— Ты что думаешь, я тебя боюсь что ли? — скалится Майкл.  
— Очень на то похоже, но я готов списать это на усталость. Или в Видении было что-то, что тебе не понравилось? Может, расскажешь тогда? — совершенно очевидно, что Джеймс МакЭвой, известный актер и лауреат престижных кинопремий, не имеет ни малейшего представления о механике Видений и работе аналитиков. И как в двух словах объяснить ему, чего на самом деле боится Майкл — непонятно. Майкл вообще не в курсе, как положено общаться со знаменитостью, с которой ты вроде как переспал в будущем.  
— Всё в порядке, — врет он.  
— Тогда, может, встретимся позже? — предложение звучит как попытка договориться, не упустить шанс. — Я, знаешь… черт, ну я просто рад, что мы всё-таки пересеклись.  
Майкл подозревает, что если сейчас поднимет глаза, то немедленно сгорит от стыда за свое поведение. Наблюдать, как тускнеет взгляд собеседника, как проступает в синих глазах разочарование и усталость — выше его сил. Поэтому он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы выловить из кармана кошелек.  
— Вот, — он кладет на стол свою визитку. — Позвони как-нибудь. Извини, мне пора, – и сбегает, не оглядываясь.  
МакЭвой молча смотрит на визитку пару секунд, потом подцепляет ее ногтем и вчитывается в имя, едва различимое в полумраке зала.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Майкл Фассбендер, — бормочет он. И заказывает виски.

Эмили в своем брючном костюме выглядит непривычно строго и одновременно по-детски, словно девочка, примерившая мамину одежду. Она прижимает к сердцу притащенную Майклом коробку шоколадных конфет и улыбается.  
— Впечатляет, — искренне говорит Майкл, глядя по сторонам. Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, не понимая, зачем пришел. Наверное, сбежал к привычным разговорам и знакомому лицу.  
Галерея располагается в здании бывшей фабрики — это видно по добротным кирпичным стенам и простору, который редко встретишь в жилых домах. Свет расставлен грамотно и картины кажутся живыми. Это одновременно завораживающее и неприятное ощущение. На входе каждому вручают бокал шампанского, и Майкл теперь неловко крутит его в руках.  
— Я рада, что ты здесь, — говорит Эмили. — Как прошла вечеринка?  
Майкл не уверен, что может ответить на этот вопрос. Он неопределенно хмыкает и протягивает приглашение.  
— Вот, держи. Моргана Фримена, к сожалению, не нашел.  
Эмили читает надпись и светлеет лицом.  
— Я говорила — МакЭвой милый. Спасибо. Давай я тебе тут всё покажу.  
Майкл не горит желанием рассматривать чужие Видения, но всё-таки идет. Не из вежливости, а из болезненного любопытства, которое заставляет нас смаковать неприятные образы, вместо того, чтобы выкинуть их из головы.  
Эмили проводит его под низкими сводами коридора в большой зал. Первое, что бросается в глаза — горящие башни-близнецы, около картины толпится народ. Они идут в глубину зала мимо изображения чьих-то похорон и мимо сцены в борделе, где рыжеволосый мужчина, сжимая в руке бутылку, смотрит на зрителя неожиданно трезвым и отчаянным взглядом.  
— Твою картину купили в первый же день, — говорит Эмили. — Правда, владелица согласна, чтобы она повисела тут до конца выставки.  
Майкл с удивлением замечает, что она не видит в ситуации никакой неловкости — ни в этой встрече после разрыва, ни в разговоре о той самой картине. И, наверное, он даже завидует.  
— И кто же этот ценитель эротики? — натянуто шутит он.  
— Какая-то чудачка. Сказала, что картина очень уютная и будет хорошо смотреться над камином, — пожимает плечами Эмили . — Мне заказали целую серию семейных портретов, говорят, парадная живопись — это скучно, хотят, чтобы я нарисовала их в движении. Такими темпами мне будет не до дизайна.  
— С такими темпами тебе дизайн не нужен, — Майкл отпивает шампанское из высокого бокала.  
— Не хочется ругаться с шефом, — вздыхает Эмили. — Всё-таки столько лет…Пришли.  
Они останавливаются в углу, который освещен не так ярко, как остальные. Майкл снова натыкается взглядом на знакомые силуэты в полумраке гостиничного номера, только теперь отмечает еще и сходство с Джеймсом.  
“Семейный портрет в движении, ”— нервным смешком проскакивает в голове.  
Чтобы не пялиться на себя, он переводит взгляд на соседнюю картину — на ней огромный стадион, съемочное оборудование расставлено по газону, и какой-то человек в шлеме и плаще стоит, раскинув руки в стороны.  
— Меня спрашивают, что это, а я не могу объяснить, — хихикает Эмили. — Забавно. Отсюда лучший обзор, если встать спиной к стене.  
И точно — галерея как на ладони.  
— Поздравляю, — искренне говорит Майкл. Он только сейчас понимает, сколько тут на самом деле картин. Не меньше сотни, пожалуй.  
Эмили склоняет голову на бок, покачивая свой бокал в пальцах и, конечно, не удерживает его. Подбегает молодой человек в форменной одежде, быстро убирая осколки и лужу. Видимо, к координации мисс Найлз здесь привыкли.  
— Может, всё не так уж и плохо вышло? — говорит она, когда уборщик скрывается в подсобном помещении.  
— В смысле? — не понимает Майкл.  
— Ну, наши Видения. А ведь тогда в паб побежали, напиваться. Момент прошел, Земля продолжает вращаться, никакого конца света не произошло. Я не спрашиваю, что у тебя сбылось. Но, может, всё не так уж и страшно?  
— Судьба не ошибается? — хмыкает Майкл, но не зло, скорее, устало.  
— Скорее мы остаемся верными себе, — качает головой Эмили. — Просто иногда не понимаем, каким образом. У тебя телефон звонит.  
Майкл только сейчас замечает, что из его кармана доносится переливчатая трель. Словно добившись внимания, телефон замолкает.  
— Давно хотела сказать — он у тебя слишком быстро переключается на голосовую почту, — пожимает плечами Эмили.  
— Я перезвоню, извини — бормочет Майкл и идет к выходу.  
Он с минуту медитирует на незнакомый номер, гадая, забивать ли его в телефонную книгу. И если да — то под каким именем. “Джеймс МакЭвой”? “Моя головная боль”? “Очень неловкая ситуация”? Почти кладет трубку в карман, но достает, ругая себя за детское поведение, и нажимает на кнопку вызова.  
— Привет, — говорит Джеймс. — Ты свободен завтра днем?  
— В воскресенье, — коротко отвечает Майкл. — По будням я работаю.

“Однажды на утро после Видения подходит к Зигмунду Фрейду его дочь…” — как и большинство шуток про Видения этот известный всем и каждому анекдот нелогичен, исторически не достоверен и в некотором роде противоречит сам себе. Но не будем придираться. “Иногда банан — это просто банан” — это действительно смешно.  
Вряд ли кому-то придет в голову каталогизировать байки, однако, если бы подобная статистика существовала, неожиданные Видения оказались бы в пятерке самых популярных тем.  
Взять хотя бы мистера Джошуа Коллинза, викария из городка Килларни, что в графстве Керри, в Ирландии. Отец Коллинз жил задолго до выхода в свет “Толкования Видений” Фрейда, однако именно его историю любят приводить в пример поклонники теории психоанализа, далекие от понимания процесса прогнозирования будущего.  
В тысяча восемьсот семьдесят пятом году, в день весеннего Равноденствия Джошуа Коллинз привычно вознес молитву о ниспослании Видения и улегся на кровать в ожидании. В момент пересечения Солнцем небесного экватора он увидел себя в окружении девиц легкого поведения, с бутылкой в одной руке и трубкой в другой. Приходской настоятель, к которому викарий обратился за советом на следующий день, объявил, что данное предсказание — искушение, ниспосланное дьяволом, а потому отцу Коллинзу следует молиться, дабы укрепить веру. Тем не менее, три месяца спустя викарий был замечен пьяным. Вскоре он лишился сана и Момент встретил так, как было предсказано.  
Фаталист увидит в этом свидетельство неумолимости судьбы. Фрейдист — шутку подсознания. Мартин Эдгертон, автор алгоритма “Гринграсс-4”, — закономерный итог вероятностного анализа.  
Обратимся к фактам. Джошуа Коллинз не имел никаких склонностей к пастырской деятельности. В юности он несколько раз сбегал из дома, подростком был вздорным и агрессивным. В семинарию попал по настоянию матери в наказание за строптивость. В суровых условиях он присмирел и даже хорошо учился, заработав себе репутацию человека надежного и истинно верующего. Всю страсть своего характера он направил на борьбу с собой. Однако, будучи переведен в Килларни, отец Коллинз заскучал, о чем неоднократно сообщал в приватных беседах своим немногочисленным друзьям. Отсутствие достойного вызова заставляло его еще ревностнее ограничивать себя и быть требовательнее к другим. Он даже втайне задумывался о том, чтобы отказаться от сана, но страх разочаровать своих учителей был сильнее.  
Стоит отметить, что в отличие от служителей церкви родные отнеслись к отлучению мистера Коллинза довольно мягко: он боролся против судьбы, как тут устоишь? Будем честны, это в природе человека: стремление оправдываться — перед высшими силами, перед обществом, перед собой. Ведь так удобно прикрыться превратностями судьбы, избавляя себя от ответственности за принятое решение, отказываясь от последствий собственных поступков и их влияния на будущее.  
Видения не падают с неба. Любое событие — это результат бесчисленного множества выборов людей, связанных друг с другом напрямую или косвенно. Каждое предсказание — продукт анализа устремлений, потребностей и склонностей человека. Словно фраза, вырванная из контекста, оно может казаться возмутительным или непонятным, но стоит взглянуть на ситуацию в целом — и всё тут же встанет на свои места.  
Возможно, даже основанный на Видении — обреченный и недолговечный — роман, которого ты так старался избежать, был просто романом — пока ты не решил перекроить историю на свой лад.

МакЭвой назначает встречу в пабе “Дом Алисы” в западном Хэмпстеде. Когда Майкл заходит внутрь, его уже ждут за угловым столиком. Пять минут уходит на то, чтобы усесться и сделать заказ, потом наступает выжидательная тишина, которую каждый занимает по-своему. Майкл, например, рассматривает толстую белую свечу на широком подоконнике.  
— Давай знакомиться снова, — предлагает МакЭвой, и Майкл делает себе мысленную ремарку называть его по имени хотя бы про себя для начала. — Я — Джеймс МакЭвой. Мне двадцать девять, я родился в Глазго и, вопреки твоему затравленному взгляду, я не ем людей.  
— Отрадно слышать, — неловко улыбается Майкл.  
— На данный момент я снимаюсь у Квентина Тарантино в его совершенно безумном фильме про вторую мировую. Играю там шотландского кинокритика, который будет притворяться немецким офицером. Хотя, между нами говоря, немец из меня хреновый. Но с гениями не спорят.  
— А тебе разве можно разглашать эту информацию до выхода фильма? — интересуется Майкл.  
— Ну, ты же не журналист, — пожимает плечами Джеймс. — Или журналист? Ты так и не рассказал, чем занимаешься. В визитке было только “Аналитическо Бюро”.  
Это напоминает анкету на сайте знакомств. Тянет опять выдать свое “ничего личного”, чтобы разом оправдать и нежелание общаться, и неловкость ситуации.  
— Нет, я совершенно безопасен в этом смысле, — говорит он. — Даже знакомых акул пера не водится.  
— Лучшая рекомендация для общения со знаменитостями, — замечает Джеймс.  
Приносят заказ. Некоторое время уходит на то, чтобы поесть, и Майклу удается немного расслабиться. Он украдкой рассматривает сидящего напротив человека, как будто видит впервые — фильм и фотографии из интернета не в счет. Это совершенно особенный процесс, когда человек из набора букв и фактов становится настоящим.  
— Итак, ты не журналист, — говорит Джеймс, закончив с салатом.  
— Я изучаю Видения, — улыбается Майкл. — Можно сказать, строю машину из “Особо опасен” — только без ниндзя и ткацкого станка. Как раз на днях стану заместителем куратора одного очень секретного проекта.  
— А теперь я в курсе, и тебе придется меня убить, понимаю, — качает головой Джеймс. — Именно поэтому у тебя такое выражение лица.  
Майкл против воли улыбается еще шире.  
— Далось тебе мое лицо.  
— Ну я на него, в основном, смотрю. Довольно странно было бы уставиться тебе, скажем, в плечо. — Джеймс демонстративно устремляет взгляд куда-то в ворот рубашки собеседника.  
“Что я делаю?” — неожиданно тоскливо думает Майкл. Сижу тут и отмораживаюсь, как последний идиот. Обижаю хорошего человека своим нежеланием идти на контакт, как будто он мне это Видение подстроил. Пора бы уже успокоиться, Фассбендер. Ты обошел этот чертов гостиничный номер, изменил предсказанное и вообще кругом молодец. Может, пора вернуться в реальность? Где-то в другой ветке вероятностей ты встретил этого человека, и он понравился тебе настолько, что это перевернуло твою жизнь. Была же какая-то причина для такого поведения, верно?  
— Я сменю выражение лица, — говорит Майкл. — Честное слово, я умею.  
Джеймс смеется, и ему это идет. Едва заметные морщинки в уголках глаз делают его почти знакомым. Не какая-то отфотошопленная морда с обложки, а человек, живой и настоящий.  
— Договорились, — кивает он. — Я вот тут сижу и думаю, что ты бы Квентину на роль больше подошел. Только в форму переодеть. Никогда не думал о карьере актера?  
Майкл уже открывает рот, чтобы рассказать о своих непростых отношениях с миром кино, но Джеймс вдруг отворачивается и кривится, как от зубной боли.  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Майкл.  
— Мужчина за дальним столиком снимает нас, — морщась, отвечает Джеймс. — Черт, так надеялся на этот паб.  
Майкл оглядывается и видит тощего типа в куртке, который прячет под полой профессиональный объектив. Тип, ничуть не смущаясь тем, что обнаружен, еще раз нажимает на затвор. Настроение резко портится.  
— Пошли? — Джеймс поднимается, оставляет на столе пару купюр, закидывает на плечо рюкзак, валявшийся до этого под стулом, и они выходят из зала.  
На улице прохладно и безлюдно. Майклу внезапно хочется закурить.  
— Я вообще к ним спокойно отношусь, — Джеймс кивает на дверь за спиной. — Но тебя светить не хочется. Люди обычно плохо реагируют на желтые статьи со своим именем в тексте.  
Майкл неопределенно кивает. Ему не хочется стать героем прессы, но и встречу с Джеймсом прерывать неожиданно обидно.  
МакЭвой засовывает руки в карманы, пинает камушек носком ботинка. Майкл смотрит на него и отстраненно думает, что ведь был изначально какой-то вариант знакомства, в котором всё было не так мучительно неловко. И не узнаешь теперь, какой.  
Джеймс набирает воздуха и начинает говорить, быстро, словно опасаясь, что его перебьют:  
— Слушай, я понимаю, тебе всё это не в масть. Если хочешь, я могу забыть твой номер, — он поднимает голову и смотрит Майклу в глаза. — Но я бы хотел увидеться еще раз. Считай меня чокнутым фаталистом, но я не верю, что мы встретились просто так.  
Майкла тянет нервно заржать и рассказать об этом “просто так” и о том, сколько сил надо, чтобы свернуть с проторенной дороги. Но здесь не время и не место.  
— До встречи? — Джеймс протягивает руку, и Майкл пожимает ее. Никаких искр или мурашек. А выпускать не хочется всё равно.  
— До встречи, — говорит он.  
Джеймс лезет в рюкзак и вытаскивает блестящий шлем. Майкл поднимает брови — ему казалось, что красный мотоцикл, втиснутый между двумя солидными авто, может принадлежать только какому-нибудь подростку. МакЭвой усаживается на кожаное сидение, еще раз коротко машет рукой, и мотоцикл, взревев, срывается с места.  
Майкл смотрит вслед и думает о том, что через три дня — Равноденствие. Новые Видения, завал на работе, бесконечные консультации с программистами. Надо будет подождать, пока рассосется эта куча дел, а уже потом… Только на своих условиях. По собственному желанию. Можно попробовать.

Двадцать второго сентября две тысячи восьмого года, в день осеннего Равноденствия, в шестнадцать часов сорок восемь минут Джеймс МакЭвой выныривает из мутного марева Видения. Он помнит, что там было тихо, тускло и пахло антисептиком. Помнит писк приборов и отсутствие в голове каких бы то ни было мыслей.  
“Что за черт?” — думает он.  
Телефон, поставленный на беззвучный режим, начинает отчаянно подпрыгивать на тумбочке. Джеймс моргает, нашаривает его рукой и нажимает кнопку “ответить”  
— Это я, — говорит в трубку Майкл. Голос у него спокойный, но у Джеймса почему-то падает сердце. — Что ты видел?

Глава 6

— Кислота, — повторяет Джеймс и откидывается на спинку кресла. — Как в дамском романе. Только по сюжету я должен быть роковой красоткой.  
На роковую красотку МакЭвой не тянет — уставший, всклокоченный, с фиолетовыми кругами под глазами. В комнате ощутимо пахнет сигаретами, хотя пачки Майкл не видит, и очень жаль — курение обычно объединяет. Всю дорогу сюда он прокручивал в голове варианты. Стопроцентно надежного среди них нет, разве что запереть Джеймса в сейф и не выпускать до самого Момента.  
— Это я виноват, — тяжело говорит Майкл. Доказательств нет и быть не может, но где-то в глубине души сидит уверенность, что так оно и есть. Если бы не игры с генератором, не попытки переспорить судьбу, ничего этого не было бы. Ей богу, бред…  
Джеймс морщится:  
— Ерунды не говори. Ты что ли “некая мисс Анна”?  
Майкл думает, как волшебно испаряется неловкость, если сообща вляпаться в хреновую ситуацию. Стоило появиться предсказанию — и вот, он уже сидит у Джеймса в гостях, среди пустых шкафов и нераспакованных коробок, и даже в некотором роде общается на личные темы.  
— Первое Видение не сбылось из-за меня, — упрямо говорит он. — У меня получилось его избежать, но я не подумал о последствиях. Наверное, просто не учел, что…  
— Погоди, — перебивает Джеймс. — Что значит — из-за тебя не сбылось?  
Майкл смотрит ему в глаза и внезапно понимает, что знай он, к чему это приведет — к Генератору бы даже не прикоснулся. Джеймс МакЭвой — не самое страшное, что может случиться с человеком. Воистину, всё познается в сравнении.  
Он рассказывает — обстоятельно, стараясь не использовать специальные термины. Объясняет, как старался переспорить судьбу, как из кожи вон лез, чтобы изменить обстоятельства, а в конце концов всё равно оказался на той вечеринке. Как советовался с генератором по поводу каждой мелочи, почти довёл себя до паранойи и, наконец, победил.  
Он готов к непониманию или обиде, но Джеймс молчит и мрачнеет. Достает из кармана мятую пачку, вытряхивает на ладонь “Ричмонд” и закуривает, сжимая сигарету обкусанными губами и по-драконьи выдыхая через нос. От запаха табака сладко кружится голова.  
— И что теперь тебе — медаль выдать? — спрашивает он. — За героическую гетеросексуальность?  
— Да при чем тут это! — начинает злиться Майкл, у которого вопросы ориентации в этой проблеме всегда стояли на последнем месте.  
— Фассбендер, — Джеймс поднимает голову. Взгляд потемневших синих глаз не сулит ничего хорошего. — Ты нормальный или как?  
Майкл замирает, не понимая, что отвечать. Но Джеймс продолжает, напористо и с нарастающим раздражением:  
— Ты псих, ты в курсе? Генератор он запускал! Какое офигительное достижение! Ты не подумал, что мне можно просто сказать “нет”?! Развернуться и уйти, когда мы узнаем друг друга? Видимо, это казалось слишком простым для такого крутого аналитика — надо было изобретать сложные схемы и героически бегать от судьбы, а потом смотреть на меня испуганными глазами и изображать аутиста!  
— Прости, — говорит Майкл. — Я не знал…  
— Что ты не знал? — зло спрашивает Джеймс. Столбик пепла падает с сигареты, и она снова разгорается красным, как маленький сердитый глаз. — Что с людьми можно разговаривать? Что я не буду насиловать тебя в темном углу из-за Видения? Или ты автоматически считаешь всех людей отморозками? — в две затяжки приконченная сигарета безжалостно тушится прямо о стол. — Лучше б ты меня сразу нахер послал, если так плохо было.  
— Не было плохо, — глухо говорит Майкл, впервые, даже для себя, произнося это вслух.  
— Да, и ты угрохал столько времени просто потому, что тебя не устроил мой цвет волос? — желчно скалится Джеймс.  
— Я угрохал столько времени, потому что мне было хорошо, абсолютно и безоговорочно, — так же спокойно говорит Майкл. — И я был не готов через пять с половиной месяцев обнаружить, что обознался. Что самое сильное чувство в моей насквозь распланированной жизни оказалось гребаной хрестоматийной оплошностью Судьбы из очередной методички начинающего аналитика.  
Повисает неловкая тишина. Если бы у Майкла было больше времени, а у Джеймса — меньше злости, можно было бы сформулировать это четче. Понимаешь, — сказал бы Майкл, — я всю жизнь имею дело с цифрами, процентами и вероятностями. Мы, в Бюро, не верим в хорошее. В твоем мире ждут Видения с поцелуем любви — а в моем его боятся. Вы считаете судьбу феей, а мы — той еще стервой. И я испугался, что сбудется всё, кроме крошечной погрешности — процента три, не больше. И на эти три процента придутся все мои чувства. Зато тумбочка будет та же самая, и вид из окна идентичен. Это было подло по отношению к тебе. Извини.  
Майкл решительно лезет в карман за телефоном.  
— Ты прав, тогда всё зависело от меня, и я мог влиять на ситуацию напрямую. В генераторе не было нужды. Но я воспользовался генератором, и это сработало, потому что сам метод — действует. Надо просто регулярно его использовать.  
— Жить по программке из мобильника? — вяло фыркает Джеймс  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы всё сбылось? — парирует Майкл.  
— Жизнь — удивительная штука, — устало говорит Джеймс. Побледневшие губы вытягиваются в линию, кривятся, веснушки ярко выделяются на побледневшем лице. — Еще месяц назад единственное, чего я хотел — это чтобы всё сбылось. А сейчас я так же страстно хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, завершил свой крестовый поход против предсказанного и убрался из моей жизни.  
“Надо было сбежать сразу, еще на вечеринке”, — с тоской думает Майкл, прекрасно понимая, что никуда он теперь не сбежит по разным объективным причинам.  
— Мне действительно жаль, — говорит он. — Честно. Жаль, что так получилось с тем Видением, с тобой, и вообще со всей ситуацией. Но это не отменяет текущих проблем, понимаешь?  
— Мои проблемы — не твое дело, — напоминает Джеймс, впрочем, довольно мирно.  
— Теперь — мое, — упрямо возражает Майкл. — Я влез в твою жизнь, нравится тебе это или нет. В какой-то степени, твое Видение — моих рук дело. И пока есть хотя бы один более-менее надежный способ избежать предсказанного — надо его использовать.  
Джеймс устало трет глаза рукой.  
Он ведь тоже боится, — вдруг доходит до Майкла. Мы оба боимся, и неизвестно, кто больше. Я — потому что знаю процент сбычи Видений. Он — потому что для актера кислота в лицо — конец света. Сидим, боимся и орем друг на друга. Оба молодцы.  
— Не успели познакомиться и уже поцапались. Куда-то не туда движутся отношения, — хмыкает Джеймс, словно подслушав его мысли. — Я уезжаю на съемки, самолет завтра с утра.  
— Далеко? — спрашивает Майкл.  
— В Германию.  
Майкл открывает на телефоне генератор, поворачивает экраном от себя.  
— Вот программа. Скачай и установи. Хуже всё равно не будет, — он пожимает плечами. — А спокойнее будет точно.  
— Тебе — возможно, — вздыхает Джеймс. — Ладно. Черт с ним. Я поставлю эту штуку. А теперь убирайся из моей квартиры, мне рано вставать, — звучит скорее дружелюбно, чем враждебно.  
— Еще увидимся, — говорит Майкл. Джеймс только кивает в ответ.

На улице уже темно. Майкл доходит до ближайшего магазинчика и покупает сигареты. Отзвук Видения неприятно царапает, но это можно пережить, покурить сейчас важнее. После первой затяжки становится легче.  
Поездка Джеймса сейчас очень кстати — во всяком случае, он будет подальше от Лондона. А потом кончится аврал на работе и, наверное, удастся уделить ситуации больше внимания. Спокойно, Фассбендер, всё под контролем.  
Вернувшись домой, он тщательно описывает свое Видение в электронной форме на сайте Бюро и ложится спать. Утром весь мир узнает дату Момента — пятнадцатое декабря две тысячи восьмого. Самый короткий Период за последние полвека.

А на работе действительно аврал. Такое ощущение, что с уходом Эрни в научном отделе что-то сломалось, и теперь Майклу предстоит выяснить, что именно и как это починить. Формально четвертый этап проекта Гринграсс завершился пятнадцатого сентября. Отчеты сданы, выводы сделаны, команда расформирована, бесхозные математики, аналитики, программисты и психологи ждут новых назначений. По факту все, кого знает Майкл, вяло и как будто нехотя, но с завидным постоянством продолжают ковыряться в гигантском массиве данных, описывающих жизнь одного маленького городка в период с двадцать третьего сентября две тысячи шестого по тридцатое января две тысячи седьмого года. У Майкла нет времени на “вяло и нехотя”. Зато есть приказ о старте пятого этапа проекта, стопка личных дел на освобожденном от отчетов столе, необходимость утрясать каждую кандидатуру с куратором Дэниэлом Гантом, и парень Гарриет, кажется, решивший переехать в кабинет Майкла.  
— Леонард — хороший администратор, — сообщает однажды Дэн. — Если бы не ситуация с Гарриет, он бы получил твое место.  
— Какая ситуация? — Майкл укоризненно смотрит на ожидающие подписи куратора документы. Дэн, потягиваясь, откидывается на спинку стула и, похоже, настроен на перерыв.  
— Гарриет была влюблена в Эрни. А Леонард — в Гарриет. Что думал по этому поводу Эрни, никто не знает, но они с Лео периодически ругались — на ровном месте. И перед уходом Эрни сделал всё возможное, чтобы его должность досталась кому-то со стороны.  
— Почему не Гарриет? — интересуется Майкл. В голове вертится ее отчет об автокатастрофе, в которой погибло двое. У обоих были пустые Видения. И на обоих алгоритм давал сбой — за несколько часов до гибели.  
— Она хороший аналитик, — пожимает плечами Дэн.  
Не такой уж хороший, думает про себя Майкл. Не смогла за два года, имея полную картину, разобраться в проблеме. И остальные не смогли. Вопрос — почему. Потому что рассматривают ситуацию по частям? Или потому что пытаются трактовать набор личных решений как общую систему? И еще: а кто-нибудь из них пытался предотвратить смерть тех двоих? Ведь Видение предупреждало. И этот город — ограниченный, замкнутый. Была же, наверное, возможность просто посадить тех несчастных под замок? Они ж не снимаются у Тарантино. Почему никто не попробовал?

Гарриет задерживается на работе через раз. Не поймешь, то ли по-прежнему надеется найти взаимосвязь шести пустых Видений, то ли просто дожидается, когда закончит ее парень-подхалим.  
— Дэйв Блэкли был, как бы это сказать, — она задумчиво покусывает кончик карандаша, — латентным нон-конформистом.  
— Поясни, — коротко просит Майкл. Шутливое настроение девушки как будто испаряется. И Майкл привычно уже отметает в сторону чувство вины. У него действительно много дел. Да и рабочий день уже полчаса как закончен.  
— Он сидел в Бюро, в Лондоне, с самого основания, аналитиком. Карьеры не сделал, но работу любил. В Гринграсс уехал за год до выхода на пенсию, жену туда утащил, и сестру младшую сагитировал.  
— Я читал его биографию, — мягко прерывает Майкл.  
Гарриет разводит руками.  
— Он верил в случайный выбор. Бросал монетку. Постоянно. Орел или решка. Чай пить или кофе. Ехать в магазин или отправить туда жену. Звать сантехника или самому менять трубы.  
Майкл почти физически ощущает, как куча неотложных дел резко уменьшается. И как Дэвид Блэкли гордо взбирается на ее вершину.  
— Этого не было в отчетах, — хмурится он.  
— Он погиб из-за того, что не затянул болты, меняя колеса. Его собственное, неслучайное и предсказуемое решение. К тому же, он бросал монетку всю жизнь, думаешь, он не наловчился достаточно, чтобы точно знать, какой стороной та упадет?  
Гарриет опять прикусывает карандаш, и Майкл некстати думает, что Лео с ней повезло. И он мог бы реализовывать это везение в свое удовольствие, вместо того, чтобы портить всем жизнь. Майкл на его месте реализовал бы, только вот возможности, увы, нет.  
— В каких-то отчетах про монетку было, — тянет Гарриет. — Да и программисты на нее жаловались.

Если верить напутствиям Эрни, программисты жалуются по любому поводу. В какой-то мере у них есть на это право — их вклад в создание алгоритма переоценить практически невозможно.  
То, что в отделе принято называть алгоритмом, не похоже ни на Матрицу, ни на пресловутый ткацкий станок. По сути своей разработанная в рамках проекта программа ближе всего к автомобильному навигатору. Ты вводишь начальную и конечную точку и получаешь проложенный между ними маршрут. Ты помечаешь закрытый участок дороги, подключаешь модем, качающий из интернета информацию о пробках, просишь избегать грунтовок и не использовать крупные магистрали, подгружаешь более детализированные карты — и в итоге, если карты достаточно точны, данные о пробках своевременны, а дорожные работы не отстают от графика, ты поедешь по оптимальному пути и доберешься до пункта назначения в срок. Если есть описание Видения и определенные параметры человека и его окружения, алгоритм Гринграсс-4 позволяет узнать ключевые точки судьбы человека в период между Равноденствием и моментом сбычи. Во всяком случае, в теории. На практике есть нюансы.  
— Половина деревни — бывшие аналитики, — сообщает Мартин Эдгертон. Он из программистов, и он действительно жалуется на все. Но, учитывая, что его коллеги ушли на ланч, а он остался отвечать на вопросы Майкла, понять его можно. — Трюк со случайным выбором известен, наверное, всем, кто работал в Бюро. В Гринграсс им регулярно пользуются две дюжины человек. И еще с полсотни — время от времени.  
— И каков результат? — спрашивает Майкл. И тут же поправляется: — Почему им не запретили?  
— Им запрещали, и Гринграсс-3 писался без случайностей. Хотя, думаю, парочка самых упертых всё равно баловалась. Блэкли-то точно…  
Время на то, чтобы возиться со старыми проектами, приходится выискивать буквально по минутам. Урезать обеденный перерыв, чтобы пообщаться с айтишниками, засиживаться в офисе допоздна, спихивать на вездесущего Лео какую-то административную ерунду. Майкл вымотан морально и физически. Он ходит по кругу, ни на шаг не приближаясь к разгадке. Ощущение, что все недочеты Гринграсс-4 как-то связаны с нынешней ситуацией Джеймса, крепнет с каждым днем. И с каждым днем становится всё менее обоснованным и всё более похожим на манию.  
Всего компьютерщиков в проекте — двадцать человек. По документам — Мартин главный. Но судя по тому, что все пять отведенных им помещений выглядят примерно одинаково, у них тут демократия.  
— Представь всю нашу деревню, как систему, — говорит Мартин. — Каждый объект, входящий в нее, принадлежит сразу к нескольким подсистемам. Каждого человека можно соотносить с его родными, с друзьями, с коллегами, случайными попутчиками и так далее. Так работает алгоритм: определяет, как социальные взаимодействия влияют на объект. Чем больше исходных данных мы вводим, тем точнее результат. Гринграсс — закрытая территория. Он влияет на внешний мир — на нас, например, — но внешний мир практически не влияет на него. Поэтому можно сказать, что во-первых, мы в состоянии отследить все социальные связи любого жителя деревни, а во-вторых, мы знаем о них все.  
— Меня интересует Блэкли и его монетка, — прерывает Майкл. Вся эта информация — лишь общие слова, виденные им сто раз в отчетах. Обсуждать их по второму кругу нет сил. Если уж на то пошло, на столе его ждет личное дело Мартина Эдгертона и еще девятнадцать личных дел, каждое из которых он должен прочесть, чтобы оценить вклад в прошлые проекты и сформулировать рекомендации для Дэна — касательно продолжения или прекращения сотрудничества. Рекомендации, кстати говоря, должны быть основаны на переработанной версии должностных инструкций, согласованных с самой Эвелин Стоун. Срок — две недели. Убиться можно. Не удивительно, что Эрни сбежал.  
— С Блэкли связано сразу две проблемы, — говорит Мартин, — он бросал монетку, и он получил пустое Видение. Любителей монетки, как я уже говорил, у нас хватает. Они провоцируют отклонения от расчетного пути, и у себя, и у окружающих. Но в итоге все их Видения сбываются, — он прерывается на полуслове, утыкаясь в монитор, — не меньше, чем на семьдесят пять процентов. Средний процент по системе — девяносто один. Если не брать в расчет три пустых Видения, которые не сбылись вообще. И вот это куда интереснее.  
Майклу куда интереснее узнать подробности про семьдесят пять процентов соответствия. Например, психопатка Анна плеснет свою кислоту и промажет. Траектория движения бутылки (или из чего вообще плещут кислотой?) отклонится на несколько градусов — сколько процентов с точки зрения алгоритма это будет? И можно ли эти проценты спровоцировать? Вернее, можно ли спровоцировать нужные проценты?  
— Пустых Видений осенью две тысячи шестого было шесть, — говорит Мартин. Майкл выныривает из задумчивости, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что ему рассказывают. Хотя рассказывают, кажется, опять читанный когда-то отчет. — Три сбылись: один инсульт через пару дней после Равноденствия и одна автокатастрофа, в декабре. Еще три — нет. Супружеская пара, никакой опасности для них алгоритм не нашел. И еще одна старушка, живущая неподалеку. У всех троих программа выдает ошибку начиная со дня аварии Блэкли и его приятеля. И не ясно, то ли эта ошибка сопряжена со сроками — вроде как слишком большой массив данных для дальнейшего анализа, то ли она сопряжена непосредственно с Блэкли.  
— А может, с монеткой? — невпопад спрашивает Майкл, толком не понимая, что он ожидает услышать в ответ, и тем более – как это может ему помочь.  
— Далась тебе монетка! — хмыкает Мартин. — Без нее в ближайшем окружении Блэкли стало меньше отклонений от расчетной судьбы.  
— Без нее — это после гибели Блэкли?  
Мартин кривится, неловко оглядываясь по сторонам. В кабинете по-прежнему никого, но он переходит почти на шепот:  
— Я прогонял через алгоритм оба Видения две тысячи седьмого года. Не для всех — а в качестве эксперимента. Скажем, я тестировал программу.  
Майкл молчит, переваривая информацию. Мартин явно нервничает — переминается с ноги на ногу, продолжает коситься в сторону, как будто ожидает найти камеру видеонаблюдения.  
— Слушай, — бормочет он, — да все наши так делали. Нужно ж как-то улучшать код, искать пределы допущений. Ковыряться в одном Видении скучно. Кое-кто, между прочим, прогонял собственные старые Видения, тоже для пользы дела.  
— Брось, — отмахивается Майкл. — Всё нормально.  
Мартин ощутимо расслабляется:  
— Только Леонарду не говори.  
Возвращаясь к себе, Майкл думает о том, что сегодня опять остался без ланча. О том, что надо бы просмотреть дневник Блэкли. О том, что в должностной инструкции Мартина должен быть пункт о неиспользовании алгоритма в личных целях. О том, что Эмили хотела встретиться на неделе. О том, что Лео, похоже, рылся в его компьютере. И о том, что от Джеймса уже одиннадцать дней нет вестей. Ведь это ж значит, что всё нормально, правда?

С Эмили они встречаются посреди рабочего дня. Майкл убеждает себя, что вынужденная голодовка уже почти начинает сказываться на скорости реакции.  
В пабе шумно, Эмили вполголоса рассказывает о том, что в Видении она писала новую картину, но уже не у себя дома, а в студии, просторной и светлой. Они с леди Лизой уже начали поиски помещения и даже нашли что-то подходящее в Шортдиче. В той студии было расставлено еще несколько картин, одна лучше другой. Она смеется, говорит, что шеф, разговора с которым она так боялась, сердечно поздравил ее с успехом и отпустил с миром, попросив только закончить последние заказы. Так что теперь она самая настоящая художница, даже не верится, постоянно хочется себя ущипнуть, вся рука в мелких синяках, смотри — тянется продемонстрировать руку, роняет солонку и смущенно отводит взгляд.   
Майкл думает, что их отношения не особенно изменились — она всё так же рассказывает то, что считает для себя важным, он всё так же слушает ее краем уха. Разве что секс исчез.  
— Эй, — Эмили острым ногтем стучит по ламинированной странице меню. — Земля вызывает Майкла Фассбендера, прием, как слышно?  
— Хьюстон, у нас проблемы, — с улыбкой отзывается он. — Много работы и куча лишних мыслей.  
— Это не новость, — девушка пожимает плечами. — И какие на этот раз мысли у тебя лишние?  
— Те же, что основные, — вздыхает Майкл. — Просто я почему-то уверен, что за едой о работе думать нельзя. Но не думать всё равно не получается.  
— А, ваш чудо-оракул. Заработал наконец?  
Официант ставит на стол тарелки. Для Эмили — пирог с курицей и грибами, для Майкла — стейк с гарниром из овощей и картошки.  
— Заработает, — Майкл придвигает к себе корзину с хлебом. — Как только разберусь с пустыми Видениями.  
Есть и одновременно разговаривать — великий талант, и Эмили в полной мере им обладает. Майкл может вспомнить под сотню фильмов, пересказанных во время завтраков, обедов и ужинов. Вот и сейчас пирог ей ничуть не мешает:  
— Кто-то взломал программу? Расскажи, интересно же.  
Майкл в этом искусстве всего лишь подмастерье, поэтому рассказ перемежается паузами.  
— Никто ее не ломал. Просто есть три пустых Видения, которые не вписываются в систему.  
Эмили оживляется и даже на время перестает терзать пирог вилкой.  
— А ты не думал, что они связаны, и получившие их были знакомы? — предполагает она  
— Да там все знакомы, — пожимает плечами Майкл. — Это же замкнутая система, посторонних нет. Два пустых Видения у четы Уинкерс — тут связь очевидная, они муж и жена. Третье — у бабули Кенгсингтон, она живет прямо над булочной Линды Уинкерс, которая по утрам болтает с ней о погоде и напоминает о каких-то таблетках, — Эмили азартно кивает, но Майкл качает головой, мол, не радуйся раньше времени. — Такие взаимоотношения можно найти практически между любыми двумя жителями Гринграсс, — поясняет он. — Блэкли — который получил пустое Видение и разбился на машине с приятелем — мог подвозить кого угодно из города, и они всё равно были бы знакомы. Поди пойми, какая именно связь важна.  
— Так изначально сколько было пустых Видений? — спрашивает Эмили. — А то я запуталась, у кого сбылось, у кого нет.  
— Шесть, — терпеливо перечисляет Майкл. — У Блэкли, у его приятеля Найи. Плюс Картер. Плюс Уинкерсы и миссис Кенгсингтон. Картер умерла в первую неделю после Видения, от инсульта. Блэкли возвращался с игры в покер, подхватил пассажира. Что-то случилось с колесами, и они влетели в столб. Ехали быстро, умерли до того, как пришла помощь. Уинкерсы и бабка здоровы до сих пор, несмотря на все “добрые” слова, сказанные про них нашими программистами.  
Эмили шутливо хмурится, не одобряя программистов, но тут же улыбается.  
— Может, эти Видения и не смерть вовсе, — предполагает она. — В смысле, ваши спецы стараются втиснуть отсутствие предсказания в рамки имеющейся теории, а надо придумать новую, в которую всё впишется. Правда, у меня такой нет.  
— Ты такая умная, — хмыкает Майкл. Повторить эту идею программистам будет нелишне. Пусть держат глаза открытыми. — Почему я всегда так мало тебя слушаю?  
Эмили разводит руками.  
— Может, потому, что ты идиот. Или сексист, который не может поверить в наличие мозгов у женщины. Тебе лучше знать.  
— Я не сексист, — торжественно клянется Майкл. — Честное слово. Будем считать меня идиотом. Давай ты расскажешь про новые картины и дела в галерее, а я буду очень внимательно слушать.  
— Какой отличный план! — радуется Эмили. — И помни, ты сам напросился!

Телефон звонит за пять минут до окончания рабочего дня. Майкл выуживает его из кармана и отвечает. Лео, уже полчаса пересказывавший последние отчеты Гарриет, вместо того, чтобы выйти, усаживается за пустующий стол и начинает листать принесенную с собой папку.  
— Привет, — говорит Джеймс. И Майкл совершенно неожиданно для себя думает, что тот пьян. – Твой генератор не работает.  
Лео с деланным интересом разглядывает стоящий на окне фикус.  
— Переустанови, — Майкл зажимает телефон плечом, открывая на компьютере дневник покойника Блэкли, который надеялся просмотреть сегодня.  
«16:40, — значится в предпоследней записи. – Мэнди просила поприсутствовать на дне рождения дочери. И сегодня еженедельный покер у Поузи. Племянница у меня одна, но торчать четыре часа в окружении детишек выше моих сил. Покер – это хорошо, но если Скотти опять примется рассказывать про свой комбайн – лучше детишки. Или нет? Спрошу у Мэри».  
Джеймс в трубке молчит. Лео по-прежнему сидит, уставившись в окно.  
— Я могу сбросить тебе на почту более старую версию, — говорит Майкл, и еще: — Лео, ты не мог бы выйти?  
— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты идиот, Майкл? – смеется трубка.  
Последняя запись Дэвида Блэкли гласит: «17:15, Мэри смотрит свой сериал, я бросил монетку и – никаких детишек, подарок завезу завтра».  
— Вчера утром я спросил, вставать ли мне по будильнику. И получил четное, — сообщает Джеймс. – Сегодня выпало нечетное. И знаешь что? Я всё равно встал и пошел гримироваться.  
Майкл бестолково пялится в монитор. Мысль вертится где-то на краю сознания, всё не желая облекаться в слова. Усталость, раздражение и, кажется, страх Джеймса буквально висят в воздухе.  
— Я сидел в гримерке и спрашивал: Приударить за Дайан? Поругаться с Тилем? Разорвать контракт? Уехать в Уганду? И выпадало то так, то этак. И знаешь что?  
— Что? – тупо спрашивает Майкл.  
— Ничего, — неожиданно серьезно произносит Джеймс, вся его бравада моментально растворяется, остается усталость и, всё-таки, пожалуй, нетрезвая злость. – Чтобы твоя прекрасная теория сработала, нужно бросить всё нахрен, отказаться от карьеры, разорвать отношения, изменить жизнь. Нужно сделать действительно важный выбор. Спросить про Уганду и уехать туда, получив четное. Иначе это не изменения, а чушь собачья. Самоуспокоение, бегство от реальности!  
— Постой, — говорит Майкл. – Ты не прав. Это работает.  
Монитор гаснет, компьютер уходит в сон. «Я бросил монетку», — как будто отпечатывается под веками. «Действительно важный выбор», — звенит в ушах.  
— Если бы это работало, — тянет Джеймс, — то Видений было бы два. Или четыре. Или четыре тысячи. И мы бы просто сходили с ума, в попытках совместить в голове все неподходящие варианты собственной жизни.  
В дверь стучат, Майкл едва не подпрыгивает на стуле.  
— Я занят, — кричит он, и добавляет уже тихо в трубку: — Погоди.  
— Нет уж, — перебивает Джеймс. – Я просто звонил сказать, что Видение одно, и вариант – один. И я найду способ сделать так, чтобы этот вариант меня устроил. Без помощи твоего аналитического шаманства.  
В груди как будто сжимается пружина. Майкл зависает, бестолково глядя в выключенный монитор. Мысли в голове скачут, и надо ответить, возразить, объяснить, убедить…  
— Без обид, — говорит Джеймс. – Ничего личного.  
Потом еще, кажется: «Спасибо» и «Удачи». И вешает трубку.  
«Действительно значимый выбор», — шепчет Майкл. Действительно значимый выбор, отданный на волю случая. Развилка, два варианта судьбы. Два разных Видения. Два — или ни одного.

Пятого декабря две тысячи шестого года мистер Дэвид Блэкли начал свой день с того, что сменил летнюю резину на своем вольво на зимнюю. В одиннадцать часов пятнадцать минут он отразил это в своем дневнике, не упомянув однако, что нарушил закон и установил покрышки, прошипованные в мастерской у Гаррисона. Эта информация всплыла уже позднее, в отчете Билла Ричардса, выполнявшего на территории Гринграсс роль судмедэксперта, коронера и детектива. Также мистер Ричардс достаточно подробно описал причины аварии: при установке дисков мистер Блэкли не затянул должным образом крепления, что со временем привело к срезу болтовых коронок. Машина потеряла управление на скорости около пятидесяти миль в час и врезалась в столб. Водитель Дэвид Блэкли и пассажир Скотт Найи скончались на месте до прибытия врачей от потери крови.  
Согласно дневнику Мэри Блэкли, решающую роль в гибели ее мужа сыграло то, что ферма мистера Найи расположена в паре миль от окраины Гринграсс. Никто не слышал аварии, помощь пришла лишь утром, когда начались поиски.  
Данное предположение не лишено смысла, однако, увы, не подлежит проверке. Алгоритм Гринграсс-4 не предназначен для расчета вариантов "если бы". Мы же с вами подобный расчет проведем, дабы рассмотреть линию вероятностей, включающую в себя поездку праздник к родным, от которой Дэвид Блэкли отказался, бросив монетку в пять часов пополудни пятого декабря.  
Не затянутые болты крепления были предсказаны и, если верить дневнику местного автомеханика Эндрю Гаррисона, предсказуемы — в случае Блэкли. Однако дорога до дома сестры Дэвида, Мэнди Рэддингс, лежала через центр города. Возвращаясь со дня рождения племянницы, Дэйв взял бы попутчиков, молодую чету Уинкерсов. Колесо бы отлетело на скорости двадцати миль в час, машина смяла бы живую изгородь и затормозила бы, уткнувшись в стену одного из жилых домов. Потревоженная семья забила бы тревогу, мистера Блэкли с открытым переломом руки, а также мистера Уинкерса (сотрясение мозга) и его жену (вывих локтя и перелом бедра) доставили бы в клинику, откуда все трое выписались бы в скором времени. Однако утром следующего дня миссис Уинкерс не смогла бы открыть булочную и напомнить живущей по соседству миссис Кенсингтон принять препараты. Миссис Кенсингтон скончалась бы вечером того же дня, став единственной жертвой небрежности мистера Блэкли. Миссис Уинкерс встретила бы Момент, собираясь на прием к хирургу. Мистер Уинкерс — готовясь сопровождать жену.  
Вычислять дальнейшие различия двух веток нет смысла. Через три месяца они были бы практически незаметны, через год — исчезли бы вовсе.  
В этом вся суть случайного выбора. Он разделяет будущее на несколько равновероятных вариантов, создает развилку. Вопрос лишь в том, насколько эта развилка значима. Выпить чай или кофе? Не важно. Две линии сойдутся в одну спустя полчаса после завтрака. А к моменту, когда сбудется предсказанная встреча с “тем самым” человеком, особенности меню недельной давности не будут играть уже никакой роли.  
Дэвид Блэкли бросал монетку всю жизнь. Он умел предугадывать выпавшую сторону в свою пользу. А еще он умел не делать этого, когда оба варианта были одинаково привлекательными. Кофе или чай. Фильм или книга. Покер с приятелями или день рождения племянницы. Дэвид Блэкли бросал монетку всю жизнь и лишь однажды — принимая действительно важное решение. Его пустое Видение предсказывало не смерть, оно означало случайный выбор, и развилку на линии его судьбы — достаточно важную, чтобы сохраниться до момента сбычи. Пустые Видения четы Уилкерсов и миссис Кенсингтон были всего лишь эхом того самого броска монетки, своеобразным предохранителем системы, не позволяющим человеку увидеть больше одного варианта будущего.

— Пустое Видение предсказывало не смерть, — говорит Майкл, — оно означало случайный выбор, сделанный в ключевой момент.  
В конференц-зале висит напряженная тишина. Майкл оглядывается на доску за спиной. Его презентация похожа на изображенную трехлетним ребенком Жуть. Клубок черных линий. Надо было послушать Лео и сделать нормальное слайдшоу. Никто ничего не поймет, с раздражением думает Майкл. И придется рисовать заново, пересказывать, убеждать, доказывать. Терять драгоценное время, которого и так нет.  
“В этом есть особая ирония”, — вертится в голове. Семь лет назад никакого избавления от смерти не было. Семь лет назад, складывая в уме цифры, я поступил ровно так, как было предсказано. Видение учло каждое использование генератора, взвесило, оценило последствия. И лишь однажды допустило возникновение развилки. Что было там — на другой ветке? Как бы сложилась жизнь, пойди я в две тысячи первом на пробы? Летал бы сейчас в Германию на съемки к Тарантино? Или же провалился бы, вернулся в Бюро, чтобы после семи лет возни с Гринграсс прийти к тому же, к чему пришел?  
— Это объясняет сбой алгоритма на моменте броска монетки, — тянет Мартин.  
— Только не ясно, как остальные Видения согласуются с этими тремя, двухвариантными, — говорит Гарриет.  
— С пятью, — поправляет Майкл. — Блэкли, его приятель Найи, Кенсингтон и Уилкерсы. Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Гарриет неуверенно поднимается и замирает, закусив губу. Видимо, пытается сформулировать.  
— Я думаю, допустим, о жене Блэкли. Из ее Видения невозможно сделать вывод о том, жив ее муж или мертв. Или Видения каких-то приятелей Уилкерсов. Получается, система выбирает длину Периода исходя и из этого тоже. Она выбирает момент, когда все развилки будут закрыты или локализованы.  
А ведь она действительно хороший аналитик, – думает Майкл.  
Кейси — из программистов — подхватывает мысль, сетует на недостаток мощностей, предлагает сразу несколько вариантов улучшения алгоритма. Дэн начинает говорить о пятом этапе, о программе, самостоятельно определяющей длину Периода. О программе, способной действительно предсказывать будущее, а не повторять уже сделанный Видением прогноз.  
Майкл стоит, слепо глядя в противоположную стену. В висках стучит сформировавшееся наконец: если Видение было, значит линия вероятностей одна. Можно сместить ее в сторону. Можно отложить исполнение предсказания. Можно снизить процент с сотни до семидесяти пяти. Но отменить, разминуться с чертовой мисс Анной не получится. Как уже не получилось разминуться с Джеймсом.  
— Мартин, — Майкл осторожно хлопает айтишника по плечу. Тот оборачивается, выныривая из общего обсуждения, нехотя вылезает из-за стола. Консилиум, собранный Майклом, уже не интересуется происходящим вокруг. Они спорят о чем-то, доказывают, рисуют на сложенных мозаикой листах новую Жуть. Мартин со значением покашливает, ему не терпится вернуться к работе.  
— Мне нужно знать, когда алгоритм — текущий алгоритм — будет доведен до ума, — говорит Майкл.  
— В смысле, когда мы сможем интегрировать в него эту хрень с развилками?  
Майкл коротко кивает. Мартин закатывает глаза и прикусывает нижнюю губу, демонстрируя неровные зубы.  
— Ну, по моим прикидкам, нам нужно не меньше недели. А потом — тестировать, отлавливать баги…  
— Мне нужно использовать алгоритм, чтобы рассчитать судьбу одного человека, — тихо говорит Майкл. — Мне нужно знать, как отклониться от предсказанной линии.  
Мартин смотрит с подозрением, потом кивает и возвращается к общей дискуссии.

Глава 7

Говорят, из врачей получаются самые отвратительные пациенты. А из аналитиков — самые яростные борцы с судьбой. Франклин и Синтия Райт опровергают оба этих правила.  
Семнадцатого февраля две тысячи третьего года доктор Синтия Райт, заведующая отделением челюстно-лицевой хирургии Нью-Йоркской окружной больницы, получила результаты своего обследования и диагноз: рак шейки матки. Ее подруга и по совместительству лечащий врач доктор Линда Харрис честно сказала, что прогноз неутешительный, однако надежда есть. Миссис Райт перенаправили к более компетентным специалистам, те — к еще более компетентным. Мистер Райт сопровождал жену на все консультации и запрещал себе падать духом.  
Двадцатого марта две тысячи третьего года, в день весеннего Равноденствия в своем Видении Фрэнк Райт оказался на похоронах. Он разглядывал носки собственных начищенных до блеска туфель, машинально пропуская бредущие мимо черные тени. Ему было плохо. С того места, где он расположился, фотографии усопшего, стоящей у изголовья гроба, было не разглядеть. Но судите сами, вывод напрашивался…  
Выплыв из одуряюще реальной бездны Видения, Фрэнк первым делом подумал о том, чтобы позвонить жене. Потом представил, легкую заминку и деланно равнодушное “ничего” в ответ на вопрос: “что ты видела?” — и, кажется, впервые в жизни действительно испугался. В голову тут же пришел модный у молодежи трюк со случайным выбором, и Фрэнк почти почувствовал, как успокаивающей прохладной тяжестью ложится в ладонь ониксовый кубик, подаренный Синтией год назад по случаю вступления в должность директора Нью-Йоркского филиала Аналитического Бюро. Потом вдруг представилось, как он опаздывает на ужин — потому что получил четное. Как отказывается от следующей консультации — выпал нечет. Как не носит в больницу цветы и как заказывает гроб другой модели. Как назначает похороны на более позднюю дату и как пытается утопить в бутылке весь ужас потери и все украденные чередой запрограммированных случайностей минуты. Изменения, вызванные кубиком, расползаются волнами, ломая чужие предсказания и никак не влияя на развитие раковой опухоли. Видение сбывается “в некоторой мере”.  
Сердце сжалось отголоском боли из злополучного предсказания, и Фрэнк поверил прогнозу и по-своему смирился с ним.  
Вечером Синтия казалось взволнованной и неуверенной. Фрэнк сказал, что она прекрасно выглядит. В голове промелькнуло, что перешагнуть четыре из пяти стадий принятия смерти — крайне удобно. Он осадил себя очевидным: отрицание, гнев, торг и депрессия никому не сделают лучше. Синтия рассказала о том, что очередной компетентный доктор предложил экспериментальную методику, порекомендовал операцию в клинике в Чикаго и курс химиотерапии. “Что ты думаешь? — спросила она. — Стоит попытаться?” — “Конечно, — ответил Фрэнк, — мы не будем упускать такой шанс”.  
Три месяца спустя миссис Райт выразила желание в скором времени вернуться к работе. Врачи отмечали опережающую все мыслимые прогнозы реабилитацию, а спустя еще месяц — заговорили о перспективе стойкой ремиссии.  
В день сбычи Видения на похоронах троюродной тетки Фрэнк Райт стоял у дверей зала, разглядывая носки своих туфель, и ждал, когда Синтия закончит пичкать успокоительным какую-то расчувствовавшуюся старушку и вернется к нему. Мимо проплывали затянутые в черное гости. Момент уходил, утекал сквозь пальцы, оставляя после себя фантомную боль неслучившейся потери. Фрэнк продвинулся ближе к алтарю и поклялся себе, что не будет впредь верить предсказаниям.  
В Библии немало говорится о необходимости уповать на Бога и поступать по совести, невзирая на Видения. Директор Нью-Йоркского филиала Бюро Франклин Райт никогда не был религиозен. Однако это не помешало ему прийти к собственной трактовке этой мысли: жизнь дается один раз, и проживать ее тоже нужно однажды. Здесь и сейчас. Без оглядки на прошлое или будущее.

Мартин задумчиво скребет пятерней коротко стриженый затылок.  
— Не знаю, как бы спросить потактичнее, — тянет он. — Мистер Фассбендер, ты совсем рехнулся, что ли?  
В кабинете пусто, все разошлись по домам. Темнота за окном то и дело бьется в стекло горстями мокрого снега. Идеальный антураж для спиритических сеансов.  
— Давай еще раз. Ты хочешь прогнать через алгоритм какое-то левое Видение, — бубнит Мартин. — Ладно, хорошо. Я сам тебя надоумил, мы так делали. Ты хочешь прогнать Видение, которое еще не реализовано. Прекрасно! Молодец! Тест программы в полевых условиях — просто без ведома начальства и двух правительственных организаций, которые держат нас под колпаком. Фиг с тобой, ты и сам начальство, и документы о неразглашении тоже сам подписывал. Но ты хочешь прогнать чужое Видение!  
Майкл досадливо морщится. Мартин подтягивает к себе клавиатуру. Потом отпихивает ее обратно. Разворачивается на стуле и продолжает — теперь уже сверля бестолкового начальника взглядом:  
— Ладно, я бы понял, будь это твоя мамаша! С мамашей ты знаком. Мог бы заполнить анкету за нее. Но ты предлагаешь мне статью из Википедии про Джеймса МакЭвоя. Ты рехнулся, Майкл?  
Майкл нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по столу.  
— С МакЭвоем я тоже знаком, — сообщает он наконец.  
Мартин скептически кривится, но всё-таки возвращается к компьютеру.  
— Ну тогда позвони ему и спроси про любимый цвет.  
— Красный, — отвечает Майкл, вспоминая мотоцикл.  
"Или синий", — думает он. Глаза-то синие… Хотя вряд ли кто-то отметит цвет собственных глаз как любимый.  
Мартин бормочет что-то про “гребаную секретность” и про отсутствие подключения главной машины к интернету, выуживает с соседнего стола нетбук, открывает Википедию и начинает вбивать в алгоритм даты. Майкл мается без дела, пару раз порывается помочь, зависает на информации про личную жизнь, рассматривая уже с телефона свадебные фотографии. Миловидная улыбчивая блондинка на них чем-то напоминает Джеймса. Как сестра, думает Майкл с неожиданным раздражением. И чего было разводиться?  
— Любовница есть? — спрашивает Мартин.  
Майкл вскидывается, пытаясь сориентироваться.  
— Есть ли у МакЭвоя сейчас любовница? — терпеливо, как маленькому разъясняет айтишник. — Девушка? Постоянная партнерша? Интрижка на съемках?  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Майкл. — Считай, что есть. Лучше вписать по максимуму, верно?  
Мартин скептически хмыкает:  
— С таким уровнем детализации, ты в любом случае получишь от силы три узловых момента, которые можно предсказать и без программы: ссора с бывшей женой из-за денег или любовницы, скандал на съемках, приглашение в какой-то крутой проект.  
В дверь без стука заглядывает Гарриет.  
— У меня идея, — сообщает она, подходя ближе. — Мне нужно знать, как выглядел бы прогноз, если бы Блэкли не умер.  
Майкл косится на время в углу монитора нетбука. Два часа как рабочий день закончился — она что, тут ночевать собралась?  
— Представьте, что скорая приехала бы сразу, — Гарриет выдергивает стул из-за ближайшего стола и присаживается рядом, упираясь Майклу в бедро острой коленкой. — Допустим, Блэкли бросает монетку, но для него это незначительный выбор — он сломает руку и так, и так, только с разными пассажирами в машине. Получается, все гипотетические попутчики получат пустые Видения, а он — нормальное?  
Мартин хмурится и, кажется, уже начинает что-то прикидывать в уме.  
— Гарри, — вклинивается Майкл. — Я предлагаю обсудить это завтра утром.  
Девушка прерывается на полуслове, замирает, даже не закрыв рот, и переводит взгляд на монитор. Мартин поочередно закрывает несколько идентичных на вид форм, оставляя черный экран с командной строкой.  
— Ух ты, — выдыхает Гарриет – судя по всему, увидела она достаточно. — Вы тут и правда пытаетесь мир спасать? Если получится, вы вернете мне веру в людей.  
Мартин смущенно покашливает:  
— Не говори, пожалуйста, Леонарду.  
Гарриет непонимающе хмурится:  
— Не буду, но он и так знает, — она встает, шутливо хлопает Майкла по плечу и с коротким “до завтра” выходит из кабинета.  
Мартин возвращается к вводу данных, еле слышно бормоча что-то себе под нос. С дисплея телефона беззаботно улыбается бывшая миссис МакЭвой. Майкл раздраженно закрывает вкладку. Ветер бьется в окно, и Майкл думает, что, наверное, на юге Германии, где-нибудь на Боденском озере сейчас должно быть тепло и сухо. Чистые дороги и туман в бурых от опадающей листвы низинах. Прекрасные декорации для очередного кровавого шедевра Тарантино.  
— Чего и следовало ожидать, — прерывает его раздумья Мартин. — Два ключевых события. С десятого ноября по седьмое декабря — скандал в прессе и публичная ссора с любовницей. Распечатать отчет или так запомнишь? — ехидно интересуется он.  
Майкл вглядывается в монитор. Объекты и связи отображаются в виде вершин и ребер графа, расползающегося за пределы экрана. И откуда набралось столько данных? Мартин прокручивает ниже, параллельно меняя масштаб. В узловых точках проявляются всплывающие подсказки. За первым листом следует второй, третий… Меняются даты в углу страницы, смещается орнамент дуг и вершин.  
— Это сервисная информация, — поясняет Мартин. — Любые социальные взаимодействия и контакты, которые можно спрогнозировать на основании того, что я ввел.  
— Я знаю, — коротко кивает Майкл. Он уже работал с тем, что выдает алгоритм. Разбирал и связи, и динамику. Правда, это было еще летом, до того, как прояснилась ситуация с пустыми Видениями, но внешне отчет не слишком отличается. — Не надо распечатывать. Сузить временной промежуток не удастся?  
— Не знаю, как бы сказать потактичнее, — обиженно фыркает Мартин. — Мистер Фассбендер, ты слишком многого хочешь. Прогнозировать с такими исходными данными — всё равно что пытаться пересчитать белок в национальном парке при помощи счётов и горсти орешков.  
Майкл невесело усмехается:  
— Спасибо, мистер Эдгертон. Будем работать с тем, что есть.

В далеком тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят седьмом году группа школьников из Килларни выбралась на весь день в национальный парк. Детям было строго запрещено покидать поле зрения учителей и, что особо подчеркивалось, беспокоить животных, если таковые встретятся им на пути. Тем не менее, десятилетний Майкл Фассбендер вместе со своим другом Шеймусом Керри сбежали, даже не дослушав инструктаж учительницы. У них была цель гораздо важнее экскурсии — Майкл и Шеймус хотели поохотиться на оленя. Ружья у них не было, только рогатки, но мальчики были уверены, что при должной меткости этого оружия будет вполне достаточно. Оленя предполагалось доставить в ресторан отца Майкла и получить заслуженную славу великих охотников. Мечтам не суждено было сбыться — ребята сбились с дороги, заплутали и были найдены сотрудниками заповедника пять часов спустя, проголодавшиеся, но невредимые.  
В тот же вечер Майкла ожидал выговор от мисс Доннели, которая отвечала за экскурсию. Несмотря на сравнительно юный возраст, мисс Дафна Доннели по праву считалась одной из самых грозных учительниц в школе. Она никогда не кричала, но от ее сухого тона и тихого голоса хотелось спрятаться под стол. Майкл час просидел, почти приросший к стулу, слушая про недопустимость своего поступка, про наглость, потенциально жестокое обращение с животными, неотвратимость наказания (и для него, и для Шеймуса), а так же про обязательную беседу с отцом. Он с удивлением узнал, что на него возлагались большие надежды, которым теперь не суждено сбыться, и уж конечно, звания самого лучшего ученика ему не видать, как своих ушей. Линейка пару раз просвистела у самого его носа, но мисс Доннели обошлась без насилия. Тогда Майкл подумал, что более страшного разноса в его жизни уже не будет.  
Сейчас, сидя на стуле в кабинете Эвелин Стоун, Майкл с некоторым отстраненным удивлением понимает, что десятилетний сопляк, не знавший ни одного аналитика и не переживший ни одного Видения, был совершенно прав. Миссис Стоун со всеми ее манерами королевы в изгнании, связями в разведке и высоким постом в подметки не годится его школьной учительнице, хотя цели преследует те же самые. И похожа она разве что на пожилую Мэрил Стрип из фильма про модный журнал — та же манера разговаривать, растягивая слова и делая вид, что собеседника не существует в природе.  
— Поражает, что хороший специалист так дешево оценивает свою карьеру, — по тону Стоун понятно, что " хороший специалист" — дань вежливости. — Любопытно было бы узнать причины вашего поступка.  
"Вот и добрались до сути", — думает Майкл. Исходит ли в данном случае интерес от миссис Стоун лично или же речь о необходимости прояснить для МИ-6 объем слитой на сторону информации?  
— Никакой политики, если вы об этом, — пожимает плечами Майкл. — Личный интерес, о котором я предпочел бы умолчать. Но вы можете затребовать отчет у айтишников или провести независимую экспертизу — результаты не копировались и не распечатывались. Никакие фрагменты кода никаким образом не покидали пределов главного компьютера.  
— Дальнейшая карьера в качестве аналитика для вас будет… затруднительна, — цедит Стоун. Вероятно, это означает волчий билет и невозможность устроиться даже на полярную станцию в Антарктиде. А еще, что и отчеты, и экспертизы уже имели место.  
— Я это понимаю, — кивает Майкл.  
— Документы заберете завтра в отделе кадров, — чеканит Стоун и поворачивается к столу, давая понять, что больше не задерживает бывшего сотрудника. — До свидания, мистер Фассбендер.  
"Зато в этот раз удалось что-то подстрелить", — думает Майкл, выходя из кабинета. Не “оленя”, так хоть “белку”. И то хлеб.

В этом церковном дворике сотрудники Бюро обычно пьют кофе и поедают ланч, купленный в соседнем “Pret a manger”. Но октябрьский день не располагает к посиделкам, да и Майкл заявляется сюда слишком рано — вызов Стоун перехватил его на пути к кабинету утром. Он садится на деревянную скамейку (если верить надписи, она поставлена в память о некой Беверли Митчелл) и отпивает кофе из картонного стаканчика. Кофе всучила Гарриет — перехватила у двери, пробормотала что-то вроде “мнетакжальЛеопридурок” и унеслась в сторону лифта.  
Всё к лучшему — упрямо вертится в голове. Миссис Стоун любит порядок и не верит в прорывы. Вопреки ее неверию и, пожалуй, открытой антипатии, Майкл совершил то, ради чего пришел, и теперь его место должен занять Лео — не такой умный, но очень преданный и зорко следящий за соблюдением правил.  
Кофе обжигает язык, вкуса почти не чувствуется, и хорошо — в автомате варится страшная бурда, годящаяся только на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Можно было бы пожалеть о загубленной карьере, но не жалеется категорически. Если вдуматься, начиная с марта Майклу совершенно плевать на работу — в отрыве от собственных игр в догонялки с судьбой.  
Он вынимает из кармана телефон — хочется кому-то позвонить, то ли Джеймсу, то ли Эмили. Можно и навестить кого-нибудь из них, он ведь теперь… Мысль настолько ошеломительна, что пальцы рефлекторно сжимают стаканчик и бурая жидкость проливается на светлое дерево скамейки. Момент сбычи Видения выпадает на два часа пополудни. Майкл не смог бы оказаться у больницы в разгар рабочего дня, если бы его не уволили.  
“Я стою на рельсах”, — панически стучит в голове. — “Я несусь на всех парах, и конечная станция — прилавок чертового киоска с сигаретами за шесть фунтов”.  
Телефон сам прыгает в ладонь. Он находит строчку в списке контактов, помеченную лаконичным “Дж” и нажимает на “вызов”.  
— Да? — раздается в трубке так быстро, как будто Джеймс ждет звонка.  
— Привет, — торопливо говорит Майкл. — Давай встретимся. Сегодня.  
— А ты по будням можешь? — недоверчиво интересуется трубка.  
— Я теперь всё могу, — хмыкает Майкл. — Или ничего. Это как посмотреть.  
— Поймаю тебя у Эрлс Корт, — решает Джеймс. — Не сбренди там от всемогущества.

Встречаются они молча. Джеймс только кивает и вытаскивает из сумки второй шлем. Интересно, — проносится в голове у Майкла, — он принципиально не ездит на четырех колесах? Мотоцикл приходится кстати, скорость выдувает из головы все мысли. Наверное, они забавно смотрятся со стороны — компактный Джеймс и длинноногий Майкл, не знающий, как нормально устроиться, чтобы не мешать водителю.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает МакЭвой, когда они уже сидят в креслах в гостиной. Вид у комнаты такой, как будто сюда никто не заглядывал по меньшей мере месяц.  
— Ты когда вернулся? — спрашивает Майкл.  
— Вчера, — Джеймс ерошит волосы и морщится. — Или сегодня утром? Черт, забыл уже. Не представляешь, как я задолбался. Только решаешь чуть отдохнуть, так пожалуйста — у Квентина приход гениальности, всё надо переснять, операторы криворукие уроды. А у меня в почте три сценария с пометками от агента "надо брать". И, конечно, пробы вот уже на днях в какой-нибудь жопе мира, куда добираться неделю на собаках.  
— Популярность не пропьешь, — качает головой Майкл.  
— Издевайся, — тянет Джеймс. — Такое ощущение, что на меня скинули роли какого-то неизвестного чувака. Словно его вдруг не стало, а я — самый главный кандидат на замену. Постоянно кажется, что это всё не мое. На днях прислали сценарий про римлян. Хотят меня на центуриона. Ну какой нафиг из меня центурион?  
— Никакой, — честно говорит Майкл.  
— Объясни это режиссеру, — он вздыхает и качает головой. — Извини, я загоняюсь. Что случилось?  
Такому Джеймсу — усталому, замотанному и не помнящему какой сегодня день, рассказывать про алгоритм нельзя. Поэтому Майкл говорит просто:  
— С работы уволился.  
МакЭвой длинно свистит.  
— Ничего себе новости. Ты ж, вроде, был начальником важного проекта?  
— Больше нет. Но это к лучшему. Всё равно я в последнее время не думаю о работе.  
Джеймс усмехается, но радости в этом немного.  
— Сочту за комплимент.  
— Сочти, — Майкл поудобнее садится в кресле, вытягивая ноги под стол. — Вся моя жизнь — чертова аналитика. Не отвлечься при всем желании. Статистика, прогнозы, расчеты — я просто не умею от них абстрагироваться. А уж закрутить роман по причине Видения — Всё равно что для тебя встречаться с партнершей по фильму.  
— Я с женой на съемках познакомился, — информирует Джеймс.  
Майкл только разводит руками. В голову опять лезет неподтвержденная любовница из прогноза. Спросить или не стоит? А если спросить, не воспримет ли Джеймс это как проявление ревности. И, если воспримет, насколько он будет не прав?..  
— Мы, кстати, в январе опять снимаемся вместе, — продолжает тем временем Джеймс. — Я к тому, что моя жизнь — тоже работа. Мы с тобой трудоголики, пора с этим смириться.  
— Почему ты развелся? — интересуется Майкл. Вопрос не многим лучше прошлого, но знать почему-то хочется.  
Джеймс пожимает плечами.  
— Она очень хорошая, я вроде тоже не сволочь. Просто однажды ты просыпаешься и понимаешь, что вы кончились в жизни друг друга. Наверное, поэтому и разошлись по-хорошему. Хотя сниматься будет неловко. Все же в курсе.  
"Жена кончилась, — думает Майкл. — А кто начался? Я?"  
Разговор об алгоритме кажется неуместным и ненужным. Выяснить наличие интрижки? Расспросить про отношения с прессой? Никакого смысла кроме имитации бурной деятельности, всё равно что барахтаться в луже с целью уплыть подальше. Джеймс сидит напротив, у него на лбу проступают крупные веснушки — наверное, снимали на солнце. И его волнует отдых, а не кислота в лицо. Надо бы поучиться, Фассбендер, сам же жалел о том, что никак нельзя просто жить. А кто запрещает? Джеймс живет, ездит на съемки, шлет к дьяволу генератор и, возможно, он абсолютно прав, хотя бы потому, что вы сейчас в первый раз нормально разговариваете, без всяких рассуждений о предопределенности.  
— Хочешь, я тебя порекомендую? — спрашивает Джеймс.  
— Куда? — не понимает Майкл.  
— Да на центуриона этого, черти б его взяли. Там и не надо ничего, только хорошую фигуру и лицо повозвышеннее. Станешь звездой.  
— Я, кстати, театральную академию закончил, — невпопад сообщает Майкл. — В Лондоне. Давно, правда.  
Джеймс комично вскидывает брови.  
— Тогда точно порекомендую, — говорит он. — Подзаработаешь. А почему ты не пошел в актеры?  
— Из-за Видения, — хмыкает Майкл.  
— У тебя в жизни хоть что-то есть не из-за Видения? — кривится Джеймс. — Нет, не отвечай, это был риторический вопрос.  
— У меня кое-что скоплено, — Майкл с хрустом потягивается и понимает, что ни черта не выспался, последние полгода, наверное. — Планирую пожить для себя. К родителям съездить. Но ты порекомендуй — потом. А то с таким настроением, как сейчас, я перед камерой смогу разве что рассуждать о последствиях бросания монетки при принятии судьбоносного решения.  
— Какие твои годы, чувак, — скалится Джеймс. — Еще успеешь научиться играть в любом состоянии. Главное не забудь упомянуть меня, когда будешь получать Оскар.  
— Конечно, не забуду, ты ведь будешь его вручать, — в тон замечает Майкл, а потом добавляет: — Шел бы ты спать. Смотреть больно. Встретимся попозже, хорошо?  
— Заметано, — вяло отзывается Джеймс. — Выход сам найдешь, ладно?

Октябрь лениво и вальяжно сменяется ноябрем. Бурая листва к вечеру сбивается в неприглядное месиво на тротуарах, чтобы утром снова расползтись на ровные пахнущие осенью и дождем холмики. Холодная морось и вязкий непроглядный туман чередуются с редкими солнечными деньками. На смену сухим и прозрачным заморозкам приходят дожди и мокрый снег. Майкл смакует свой вынужденный отпуск, наверное, впервые в жизни не занимаясь ничем и занимаясь всем одновременно.  
Он разбирает коробки, заполняя полки стеллажей всякой ерундой. Возится с по-прежнему полупустой квартирой, чинит ручку всегда распахнутой двери в комнату, вешает на саморезы непонятно зачем притащенные из Америки фотографии с какого-то старого корпоратива.  
Приводит в замешательство Джеймса, запоздало выясняя любимый цвет, затребованный месяц назад алгоритмом. Выдергивает на ланч Гарриет и почти тонет в нескончаемом потоке идей. Звонит Чипу, извиняется за долгое молчание и с мстительным удовлетворением пересказывает засекреченные теории бывших коллег.  
Джеймс опять улетает на съемки. Телефон выдает свои мерзкие трели, как будто намеренно выбирая для этого самые неподходящие моменты. Майкл каждый раз зависает на лаконичном “Дж” без картинки, и думает, что давно пора прекратить шифроваться, что нужно вписать имя, добавить фото и поставить мелодию, но Джеймс начинает говорить, и редактирование телефонных контактов раз за разом откладывается на потом. Джеймс сплетничает о съемках, болтает о погоде, ненавязчиво интересуется жизнью Майкла, в его голосе звучит усталость и едва различимое раздражение. У него не ладится что-то, и Майкл мается, не зная, как предложить помощь и стоит ли.  
В крошечном кинотеатре на углу утренние сеансы стоят едва ли не дешевле кофе в ближайшей кофейне. После просмотра трех мультиков приходит идея записаться в видеопрокат. Майкл притаскивает домой стопку дисков и смотрит подряд — “Голод”, “В душе я танцую” и “Искупление”. К трем часам утра сил на “Джейн Остин” уже не хватает, Майкл отрубается, так и не выключив ноутбук, и спит почти сутки. Поднимается с постели с больной головой и смутными проблесками кошмаров о тюрьмах, инвалидных колясках и заражении крови. Варит себе кофе, запускает “Пенелопу” и на следующее утро уезжает к отцу в Килларни.  
Возвращаться приходится через пару дней — в родительском доме систематически сбоит мобильная связь, а по ночам снится что-то мутное и душное в стилистике "Джейн Остин", но явно не с Энн Хэттуэй в главной роли.  
В Лондоне ледяное месиво, вероятно, в облаках еще бывшее снегом, облепляет ступени и перила крыльца. Любая вылазка за пределы квартиры кажется подвигом, но до приезда Джеймса еще пять дней, и Майкл заглядывает в новую студию Эмили. На холсте, занимающем мольберт, угадываются контуры больничной палаты и силуэт на койке.  
— Это психушка, — поясняет Эмили. — А девчонка — из буйных, она пристегнута мягкими браслетами.  
Майкл разглядывает прислоненное к стене полотно с военным советом. Лица некоторых участников кажутся знакомыми — вот как, значит, выглядело пресловутое предсказание “Бури в пустыне”…  
— Что ты будешь делать в Слепой период? — спрашивает он.  
Эмили пожимает плечами:  
— Рисовать заказы от любителей семейных портретов, — задумчивая усмешка, — ждать следующего заказа от Судьбы. А ты?  
Майкл молчит. На языке вертится “то же, что и сейчас”. И совершенно неожиданно наваливается осознание: вот он, Слепой период. Впервые в жизни, пожалуй. Вот как, оказывается, выглядит существование без учета прогноза. "Как в кино", — думает он. Как в наивных старых фильмах без всех этих мелодраматичных штампов. Как в воспетом фантастами мире, где будущее не предопределено. "А Джеймс, — думает он, — надо полагать, живет так постоянно".

Джеймс возвращается на три дня позднее запланированного. Звонит посреди ночи из Хитроу, чертыхается вместо приветствия, начинает извиняться за неурочное время. Майкл, зажав трубку плечом, мечется по квартире, порываясь не то встречать, не то выкурить сигарету и завалиться спать дальше. Джеймс хрипло смеется, ругается на погоду, шепотом несет какую-то чушь про таксиста, клянется завтра непременно выкроить время, а может, не завтра, а в четверг. Ну в пятницу-то точно! И я тебе сувенир привез, Фассбендер. Ты оценишь.  
Время в итоге находится — и завтра, и в четверг, и в пятницу. Правда каждый раз как-то скомкано, суетливо и на бегу. Сувениром оказывается пфенинг, и Джеймс очень серьезно рассказывает о том, как до появления евро эти монетки называли счастливыми, и как не взять “глюкспфенинг” на сдачу было плохой приметой. Джеймс хитро щурится и говорит:  
— Его можно бросать вместо генератора. Только он легкий слишком, — и еще: — Вот нафига я распинаюсь о пфенингах перед потомственным немцем?  
Джеймс хмурится и задумчиво кусает губы, выдавая неуверенность и усталость.  
— МакКуин через неделю приезжает, — сообщает он. — Рассуждает о новом проекте. Что-то про сексоголиков, но не “Удушье”. Я тебя с ним познакомлю, будет весело.  
За “будет весело” явственно слышится “не хочу встречаться с ним один” и, если Майкл правильно понял, “собираюсь отказаться от роли”.  
Отказываться не приходится. МакКуин не успевает ничего предложить, когда Джеймсу звонят. Он вскакивает и уходит с телефоном куда-то в дальний угол паба. Топчется там почти полчаса, пока Майкл пытается развлечь беседой лучшего режиссера-дебютанта нынешнего года. Джеймс возвращается раздраженный и погасший, говорит:  
— Три сцены переснимаем, завтра вечером улетаю.  
Утром двадцать пятого ноября Майкл топчется у стойки, опоясывающей зал кофейни, в ожидании своего эспрессо. В углу у окна лежит стопка журналов. Двадцать семь советов о том как сделать третью годовщину второго поцелуя незабываемой, самые модные рестораны сирийской кухни, дизайн интерьера, актуальные тенденции сервировки стола и Дэниэл Крэйг с автоматом наперевес. И еще: “Мертв по прибытии: Известный актер пытается предотвратить Видение”, и фотография Джеймса из промо-сета “Особо опасен”, где он стоит на фоне полицейской сетки с табличкой “Мертв” поперек груди. Сердце проваливается куда-то вниз. Майкл судорожно листает глянцевые страницы, дешевая бумага мнется и оглушительно шуршит. За спиной бариста выкрикивает его имя. Перед глазами стоят переплетения выданных алгоритмом связей. С десятого ноября по седьмое декабря. Скандал в прессе. Майкл судорожно выуживает из кармана телефон и бредет к выходу, сунув журнал подмышку. Порыв ветра швыряет в лицо ледяную морось. Воздух по-прежнему пахнет осенью и опавшей листвой.  
Персональный Слепой период Майкла Фассбендера заканчивается так же стремительно и внезапно, как начался.

— Ты где? — выпаливает он в трубку, даже не дослушав дежурного "алло".  
— За столом, — невнятно отвечает Джеймс. — В Лондоне, если тебя интересует. Но самолет через пять часов.  
— Надо поговорить, — выдыхает Майкл, судорожно вспоминая дорогу к ближайшей станции метро. — Лично.  
— Слушай, мне сейчас не очень удобно, — слегка смущенно говорит Джеймс. — Это может подождать?  
— Не может!  
МакЭвой тяжело вздыхает.  
— О’кей. Я скоро, — в трубке слышен чей-то далекий голос, Джеймс чертыхается и говорит в сторону: — Уезжаю прямо сейчас. Эни, прости, там что-то срочное.  
Майкл застывает посреди улицы, в него тут же врезается какой-то клерк с дипломатом, но сейчас не до чужой ругани.  
— Диктуй адрес, — говорит он чужим голосом.  
— Да я сам доеду до тебя, сейчас только…  
— Адрес!  
Джеймс, явно ничего не понимая, называет улицу и дом.  
Майклу никогда еще не приходилось действовать так быстро. Он забивает адрес в Гугл, определяет ближайшую станцию, добегает до нее за две минуты и преодолевает эскалатор за одну. В вагоне стоит, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, проклиная поезд за медлительность. Паника пережимает горло. Майкл выскакивает на своей остановке, расталкивая всех, сбивчиво извиняясь, несется к эскалатору. До нужного дома добирается еще за пять минут, чтобы встретить на пороге МакЭвоя, совершенно растерянного и, слава всем богам, невредимого. Удержаться невозможно, и Майкл хватает его за плечи, в абсурдной попытке проверить, всё ли на месте. Джеймс вздрагивает, накрывает его руки своими и тревожно заглядывает в глаза.  
— Ты что? — спрашивает он. — Так. Погоди. Пойдем в машину.  
Оказывается, машина у него всё же есть — непритязательный серый ниссан. Майкл устраивается на переднем сидении, прикрывает глаза, пытаясь унять бешеный стук сердца.  
— Кто такая Эни? — спрашивает он.  
— Моя жена, — удивленно отвечает Джеймс. — А теперь объясни, зачем ты принесся сюда на второй космической?  
— Эни, — говорит Майкл. — Мисс Анна.  
Джеймс закатывает глаза.  
— Ты больной, знаешь? Ты был не в курсе, как зовут мою жену?   
Майкл открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Джеймс прерывает его поднятой рукой.  
— Никакой паранойи относительно Энн-Мари, понял? Это не обсуждается.  
Он поворачивает ключ зажигания, машина довольно урчит.  
— Куда едем? — спрашивает Майкл.  
— Ко мне домой. Мне собраться надо, если ты не забыл.  
Спустя несколько минут напряжение отпускает, и Майкл почти успевает устыдиться — развел панику на пустом месте. Надо же было умудриться не запомнить имя. Да и не стали бы про жену говорить "некая мисс Анна".  
— Я вообще вот что хотел показать, — он разворачивает журнал.  
Джеймс досадливо передергивает плечами.  
— Видел уже? Мне еще с утра агент позвонил. Более идиотского названия они придумать не могли, браво.  
— То есть это правда? — уточняет Майкл.  
— Что значит "правда"? — раздражается Джеймс. — Конечно, правда, а в Кардифе вчера приземлилась летающая тарелка. Это же "желтуха".  
— Не валяй дурака, — цедит сквозь зубы Фассбендер. — Ты искал ее.  
Пальцы Джеймса стискивают руль так, что белеют костяшки.  
— Да, искал! — бросает он. — Полез на телевидение через старых знакомых, кто-то ведь должен был пустить в эфир тот репортаж. К сожалению, у них там профессиональная болезнь. Словесный понос в тяжелой форме. Какая-то сволочь подумала, что будет весело слить информацию какой-то паршивой газетенке, и пошла волна. Ничего конкретного, вроде, и закон о неприкосновенности чужих Видений не нарушен.  
Майкл откидывается на сидение, бросая журнал на колени.  
— Ну зачем? — мученически вопрошает он.  
Джеймс притормаживает на светофоре и поворачивает к нему голову.  
— Позволь спросить, — синие глаза темнеют и смотрят с явной неприязнью. — А ты мне, собственно, кто?  
— В смысле? — опешивает Майкл.  
— В прямом! — Джеймс выжимает газ, и машина срывается с места. — Ты выдергиваешь меня с важной встречи, требуешь объяснений, закатываешь глаза, так ты мне кто? Жена? Бабушка? Мой персональный, мать его, менеджер по Судьбе? Какого хрена я вообще должен тебе отчитываться?  
"Менеджер по судьбе — это было бы круто", — думает Майкл.  
— Я неравнодушный человек, — говорит он. — Который больше твоего понимает во всех этих делах.  
— Офигеть, — резюмирует Джеймс, тормозя перед домом. Они выбираются из машины и шагают по дорожке к двери. — Так вот, неравнодушный, засунь свое понимание в…  
— Мистер МакЭвой, — худенькая светловолосая девушка подныривает Майклу под локоть, вылезая им наперерез. — Можно вас на пару слов? Меня зовут Луиза, я хотела с вами поговорить, это очень важно.  
Майкл звереет мгновенно. У девчонки блуждающий взгляд, свитер украшает давнее пятно. Психопатка — решает он, и это становится последней каплей.  
— Какого черта вы лезете не в свое дело, мисс? — резко говорит он, оттесняя девушку от Джеймса. — Вы не видите, что он занят? Здесь не автограф-сессия.  
Девушка отскакивает, ошалело моргая.  
— Совсем офонарели, — бормочет Майкл и внезапно натыкается на взгляд Джеймса. И благодарности в нем не видно совсем.  
— Иди к дому, — шипит Джеймс, отворачиваясь к оторопевшей фанатке. Бормочет что-то успокаивающее, улыбается, лезет в карман за блокнотом и маркером.  
Майкл перестает понимать ситуацию. Джеймс, молча доходит до двери, отпирает ее и вталкивает Фассбендера внутрь.  
— Давай разберемся, — говорит он веско. — Запоминай, а лучше запиши — это моя жизнь, мои фанаты и моя кислота в мое лицо. Ты понял? Я не нуждаюсь ни в телохранителе, ни в няньке, ни в пугале. Очень жаль, если твоя паранойя этого не переносит.  
— Я прогнал тебя через алгоритм, — признается Майкл. Он проходит в глубину гостиной и рушится в знакомое кресло.  
— Так, — МакЭвой вздыхает и проводит рукой по лицу. — Рассказывай.  
Майклу кажется, что последние три месяца он только этим и занимается — рассказывает о чем-то Джеймсу МакЭвою. По телефону, лично, даже, кажется, телепатически всё время с ним разговаривает, объясняет, спорит. Полная шизофрения.  
— Скандал в прессе сбылся, — говорит он после исчерпывающего экскурса в механику работы алгоритма. — Это значит, что мы на пути к полному совпадению с предсказанием.  
Джеймс устраивается напротив и некоторое время устало молчит, переваривая информацию.  
— С тобой не знаешь, то ли ржать, то ли плакать, — наконец говорит он. — Ты интересовался насчет любовницы? Ты и есть моя любовница, Майкл. И знаешь, почему? Потому что ты меня затрахал как никто. Ты что у нас единственный в мире специалист по судьбе? Видения сбываются наполовину, не сбываются вообще и выворачиваются черт-те как. Я не знаю вашей охрененно сложной аналитической терминологии, но в большом мире это называется естественным ходом вещей. Я пытаюсь принять меры и не трястись, а ты носишься рядом, кудахтая мне в ухо о том, что мы все умрем. О’кей, мы умрем, дальше что?  
— Я стараюсь контролировать ситуацию.  
— Да ни фига ты ее не контролируешь, — почти ласково говорит Джеймс. Он встает из кресла, подходит к мини бару у стены и наливает себе виски на два пальца. Опрокидывает залпом и возвращается, усаживаясь уже на подлокотник кресла Майкла. — Это всё иллюзия контроля. Тебе она нужна, ну так пожалуйста, но при чем здесь я?  
Майкл поворачивается к нему, неудобно врезавшись бедром в подлокотник.  
— Потому что я хочу, чтобы Видение сбылось, — говорит он. Джеймс непонимающе хмурится, Майкл поясняет: — Не это. Прошлое.  
МакЭвой удивленно поднимает брови, в его глазах недавнее раздражение сменяется мягкой насмешкой, чем-то родным и уютным, от чего невозможно отвести взгляд. И тогда Майкл его целует. Выходит неловко, мгновенно затекает шея, и руки то притягивают Джеймса за плечи, то норовят скользнуть вниз. Но это делает поцелуй только острее и ярче. Чужие губы пахнут виски, и горьковатый привкус оседает на языке, кружит голову. Майкл закрывает глаза и падает во внеочередное Равноденствие: ощущение полной неизвестности, но с неожиданным доверием к судьбе, как будто ничего плохого произойти уже не может. Пальцы гладят его волосы, Джеймс с энтузиазмом отвечает, прикусывает нижнюю губу, шумно вздыхает в щеку, упирается лбом. Майкл устраивает ладони у него на шее и открывает глаза.  
— Я в Германию улетаю через четыре часа, — говорит Джеймс. Губы у него красные и разъезжаются в улыбке.  
— Жаль, что не в Уганду, — тихо отвечает Майкл. — И жаль, что не со мной.  
— Знаешь, что самое смешное? — горло под ладонями вибрирует и двигается, это неожиданно приятно. — Я не успел сказать — Квентин будет мучить нас до самого Рождества. Ему плевать на Момент, если вопрос в совершенстве очередного шедевра.  
— Благослови Господь Квентина Тарантино, — серьезно говорит Майкл. — Путь хоть до Нового года мучает, так надежнее. Главное, держись среди знакомых.  
Шанс на сбычу Видения есть и в Германии, но Майклу хочется надеяться на то, что всё получится.  
— Если ты меня не отпустишь через пять минут, я опоздаю, мы сломаем естественный ход событий и устроим апокалипсис, — сообщает Джеймс.  
Майкл улыбается. Пять минут — это очень много.

Глава 8

Мисс Анна Луиза Далтон унаследовала зеленые глаза от отца и медленно прогрессирующую шизофрению — от матери. От двоюродной бабки Анны Хиггинс ей достались ненавистное первое имя, некоторые сбережения и острая неприязнь к традиционной медицине в любых ее проявлениях. Если сложить все вышеозначенные факторы, получится вполне предсказуемый портрет: молодая леди, не утруждающая себя постоянной работой после не слишком успешного окончания не слишком престижного колледжа. Замкнутость, депрессии и граничащую с паранойей зацикленность на собственной нормальности мисс Далтон при безоговорочной поддержке Википедии сочла недостаточным основанием для постановки диагноза и обращения к психиатру. Родные же списывали социальную отгороженность и периодически проявляющуюся разорванность речи на последствия воспитания, творческую натуру и систематические неудачи в отношениях с противоположным полом.  
Двадцать второго сентября две тысячи восьмого года мисс Далтон получила Видение, которое повергло ее в ужас. Она лежала на больничной койке, руки и ноги были закреплены мягкими фиксаторами, в голове было мутно и муторно, во рту стоял мерзкий химический привкус лекарств. Она смотрела в потолок и повторяла одну фразу: "Джеймс МакЭвой запрет тебя в психушке".  
Анна Луиза Далтон никогда не интересовалась ни механизмом появления Видений в целом, ни теорией Петель в частности. Большую часть своего свободного времени — а учитывая отсутствие постоянной работы, свободного времени у нее было предостаточно — она проводила на диване перед телевизором. Рассказать о своем Видении кому-то она не могла, а значит, не прошло и суток с момента наступления осеннего Равноденствия, как мисс Далтон — при безоговорочной поддержке трех научно-популярных журналов и одного религиозно-мистического сайта — нашла единственно разумное объяснение увиденному: она отправила себе послание. Через два с половиной месяца, оказавшись в безвыходной ситуации, она нашла способ предупредить себя нынешнюю и, быть может, изменить судьбу.  
Джеймс МакЭвой не входил в число любимых актеров мисс Далтон, однако его дом располагался в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома Анны, напротив булочной, где она пару раз в неделю покупала пончики. Изменить свои гастрономические пристрастия казалось наиболее простым способом избежать сбычи Видения. Именно так мисс Далтон и поступила, сведя контакты с внешним миром к минимуму и, по сути, запершись у себя. Продукты привозила служба доставки, журналы приносил курьер, видеопрокат сменился он-лайн кинотеатром. Анна Далтон внимательно просмотрела всю фильмографию Джеймса МакЭвоя и пришла к выводу, что Видение было ошибкой. МакЭвой производил впечатление хорошего парня и вряд ли был заинтересован в том, чтобы портить кому-то жизнь. Анна перебирала в уме все моменты, когда она так или иначе пересекалась со своим знаменитым почти соседом, и не находила ни малейшего повода для исполнения предсказания. МакЭвой въехал недавно — Анна застала и переезд, и пересуды в булочной на тему развода с женой. Подолгу в Лондоне не жил, пару раз покупал какую-то сдобу, натянув кепку по самые брови и старательно игнорируя взгляды окружающих, ездил на красном мотоцикле и не имел привычки обращать внимание на пешеходов, пока те соблюдали правила дорожного движения.  
Сентябрь сменился октябрем, октябрь медленно, но без неожиданностей переплавился в ноябрь. Дважды приезжали родители, расспрашивали о жизни. Мама в очередной раз рассказывала что-то о своих таблетках и мягко, но настойчиво рекомендовала показаться знакомому врачу. Анна обещала подумать, хотя в душе была уверена, что как раз сейчас причин для этого нет вовсе. Всё шло по плану. Джеймс МакЭвой продолжал ходить по соседней улице, не имея ни малейшего повода упечь мисс Далтон в психушку. Анна продолжала сидеть дома, пока однажды утром не обнаружила в принесенном курьером "Stars" статью: "Джеймс МакЭвой составит фоторобот преступника из Видения".  
Почти неделю Анна раз за разом перечитывала журнал. Зависала на фанатских форумах в интернете, по крупицам собирая информацию. А потом курьер принес Cosmopolitan и Bravo. “Джеймс МакЭвой разыскивает…” — кричали заголовки. Обманывать себя и дальше не было смысла. Джеймс МакЭвой разыскивал Анну Луизу Далтон. Джеймс МакЭвой думал, что она собирается ему навредить.  
На то, чтобы изучить правовой аспект проблемы, ушла еще пара дней. При помощи бесплатной юридической он-лайн консультации удалось выяснить, что Видение не может являться поводом для ареста или принудительного медицинского освидетельствования. А значит, решение было: следовало пойти к МакЭвою и поговорить. Рассказать о предсказании, о послании себе самой, о том, как это послание позволит изменить все. О том, что она — Анна — нормальная, о том, что она не может — просто не переживет этого! — оказаться запертой в клинике.  
Мама заходила еще пару раз, но это было кстати. Наврав о попытках найти работу, удалось убедить ее одолжить на месяц машину — топтать газон и мозолить глаза прохожим казалось не слишком хорошей идеей. Впервые выйдя из дома после двух месяцев затворничества, Анна припарковала мамину голубую тойоту у булочной и приготовилась ждать.  
Наверное, по законам жанра, истории нужен неожиданный финал. Но вот незадача, любой аналитик подтвердит: неожиданным финал не может быть по определению. Система дает прогноз, основываясь на принимаемых человеком решениях и учитывая реакцию на предсказание. Система (Природа? Судьба? Бог? Неважно…) предвидит попытки избежать сбычу Видения. Нет никаких предупреждений или посланий себе — забудьте всю мистическую чушь, выкиньте из головы все эти скачки во времени, “Эффект бабочки” и “Назад в будущее”. Решение принимается здесь и сейчас, и оно никак не влияет на события, которые уже произошли. Мы сами творим свою судьбу — учитывая прогноз или игнорируя его, доверяясь случаю или следуя плану. Мы сами создаем свое будущее — строим или разрушаем, верим в злой рок и переменчивую фортуну, ищем свидетельства предопределенности. Но каждый поступок, каждая удача или провал предопределены лишь нашим собственным выбором. Выбором, который делает человек — не Природа, не Судьба и не Бог.  
Анна Луиза Далтон зациклилась на своем предсказании. Неудачная попытка объяснения убедила — разговора не будет. Стресс спровоцировал формирование бредовой идеи. Решение было принято: Джеймса МакЭвоя следовало обезопасить — убить или лишить возможности дать полиции ее описание. Встреча со школьной подругой, имевшей доступ к химическим реагентам, обеспечила и планом, и орудием его реализации.  
Утром пятнадцатого декабря две тысячи восьмого года мисс Далтон выйдет из припаркованной напротив дома Джеймса МакЭвоя машины с бутылкой кислоты, потому что будет искренне верить, что единственный способ избежать психиатрической больницы — это ослепить человека, способного ее опознать. В два часа пополудни, уже будучи в клинике, она отправит себе “послание” в абсурдном стремлении переиграть события. До самой ночи она будет мысленно прокручивать время назад, пытаясь исправить ситуацию. Скроется с места преступления на машине, заменит кислоту на нож, переформулирует “предупреждение” — чтобы раз за разом приходить к одному и тому же результату: мягким фиксаторам на запястьях и лодыжках и перспективе принудительного лечения. Утром шестнадцатого декабря санитарка войдет в палату, услышав крики, а врач зафиксирует истерический припадок, сопровождающийся параноидальным бредом о путешествиях во времени.

В маленьких городах Рождество приносит с собой ощущение чуда. В Килларни ощетиниваются нарядными венками двери домов, расцвечиваются яркими гирляндами деревца на задних дворах, манят обещанием тепла и уюта свечи в окнах. И если лед достаточно крепок, а в голове гуляет ветер, можно выбраться на середину озера и разглядывать мерцающие всеми цветами спектра берега.  
Отец звонит тридцатого ноября. Приглашает домой на Рождество. Спрашивает: как ты там вообще? Майкл мнется, смотрит на календарь, сверяется с телефоном — всего (целых?) пять дней прошло. Я подумаю, — говорит он. Может быть. Или, знаешь, давай как-нибудь потом. В следующем году точно буду. Да, — говорит он, — у меня планы.  
Планов нет. Или их слишком много. Заслуженный отдых превратился в вынужденное бездействие в тот момент, когда Джеймс сел в самолет и улетел доснимать свои сцены.  
До него и не дозвониться теперь. Отвечает — раз через три. Судя по голосу, спит часа два в сутки в лучшем случае. И питается исключительно кофе. Один раз отрубается прямо с трубкой в руке. Майкл минут пять ошалело слушает тихое сопение, а потом просто прерывает звонок. Он мается от безделья, страдает, ждет и мучительно пытается найти себе дело. Как будто сама идея занять себя хоть чем-то даст уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Как будто наличие планов позволит забыть о приближающемся Моменте.  
Майкл рассылает резюме. Обзванивает одну контору за другой. Менеджер, администратор, маркетолог. Опыт работы? Клиентская база? Профильное образование? Простите, курсы повышения квалификации для аналитиков — это не совсем то, что мы ищем. Но вы могли бы позвонить после Рождества, будет объявлен набор стажеров. И так раз за разом.  
В маленьких городах Рождество приносит в каждый дом волшебство. В Хайдельберге наряжают елку на главной площади, по узким улочкам плывет аромат глинтвейна и хвои, и нависающая над городом громада замка из жутковатой тени злобного великана превращается в доброго стража, охраняющего скалистые берега Неккара до весны.  
В Лондоне волшебство растворяется в гуле машин, в кричащих вывесках и рекламах. Чудеса разбегаются, прячутся по углам, не в состоянии выносить гремящее с каждой витрины “Jingle bells”. Уют и покой теряются в круговерти распродаж, скидок и бесконечных очередей за подарками. Майкл шатается по магазинам, сам не зная зачем. Раз за разом напоминает себе: подарки дарить некому. Нет, неверно. Подарки выбирать рано. Пятнадцатое декабря висит на переферии сознания дамокловым мечом, приближаясь слишком медленно (или слишком быстро).  
Пятого декабря (десять дней осталось!) появляется Стив МакКуин. Да, Джеймс телефон дал. Да, просто выпить, а есть возражения? Возражений не находится. И Майкл полтора часа слушает байки про Рождество в Брюсселе, школьные утренники и сексоголиков. Майкл методично вливает в себя бокал за бокалом, пока “перспективный британский режиссер” распинается о сексуальной контрреволюции и семейных рецептах каких-то рождественских пирогов. В голове вертится вопрос: какое это имеет отношение к безработному неудачнику Майклу Фассбендеру, но виски постепенно делает свое дело, и под конец вечера он лишь монотонно и угрюмо кивает, напоминая себе китайского болванчика и пропуская мимо ушей всё, что до него пытаются донести.  
Эмили звонит на следующее утро. Голова раскалывается, и Майкл едва не сбрасывает звонок. Его: “В чем дело?” — звучит излишне резко, на другом конце трубки молчат.  
— Хотела узнать, как у тебя дела, — сообщает Эмили наконец.  
— Ищу работу, — коротко отвечает Майкл. — Администратор в галерею не нужен? Может, агент?  
Эмили опять молчит. В ее молчании чувствуется жалость и внезапно — укор, и это раздражает не меньше вездесущих Санта-Клаусов в одинаковых костюмах.  
— Ты не задумывалась, — спрашивает Майкл невпопад, — что работаешь на Видения? Система наняла тебя. Купила, как копировальный аппарат. Тебе дают задание — ты выполняешь. Ты не думала, что однажды тебя уволят? Очередное Равноденствие не даст новых картин. И что ты тогда будешь делать?  
Тихий смешок на другом конце линии действует как пощечина, и в голову тут же лезет, что да, всё правильно, пощечину ты, Фассбендер, заслужил.  
— Тогда мне, пожалуй, придется вспомнить историю с планом Барбаросса и придумать новые картины самостоятельно, — говорит Эмили. И потом: — Удачи, Майкл, — и вешает трубку.  
В Потсдаме, — думает Майкл — хотя кто назовет Потсдам маленьким городом? — мягкая подсветка расцвечивает припорошенные снегом дворцы. Бесконечные гирлянды превращают облетевшие сады в сказочные лабиринты снежной королевы. Редкие туристы бродят, ежась от холода, под стенами картинной галереи. В Потсдаме где-то в переплетении улиц вечно занятого и вечно неспящего Бабельсберга Джеймс МакЭвой спит в номере отеля или глотает очередную порцию кофе, пока расторопная Мэри, Минди или Маргарет поправляет его грим.  
Майкл обзванивает старых друзей. Несколько часов подряд ползает по фэйсбуку, выуживая телефоны бывших сокурсников из театральной школы. Выкапывает откуда-то номер своего тогдашнего почти агента, пять минут пытается объяснить, кто он и чего хочет. Еще десять — рассказывает про древних римлян и девятый легион. Да, слышал, — отвечает в итоге парень. Кастинг, вроде, в январе, позвони мне после Рождества.  
За окном пушистыми хлопьями кружится первый настоящий снег. Майкл бьется головой об стол, повторяя как мантру: “После Рождества”.  
Гениальное в своей простоте решение приходит четырнадцатого под вечер. Собрать вещи, махнуть в аэропорт и сесть на первый рейс до Берлина. Оттуда на поезд. Или лучше — взять машину. Пробиться в Бабельсберг, на студию, похитить Джеймса и до двух часов бродить по старому рынку. Взять автограф у Тиля Швайгера и встретить Момент, распевая “Knockin' on heaven's door” где-нибудь посреди парка Сан-Суси.  
Телефон звонит, когда Майкл пытается выдернуть старую спортивную сумку из-под груды запихнутых в кладовку коробок.  
— Привет, — говорит Джеймс. — Не поверишь, мы закончили раньше. Я буду дома через двадцать минут. Приедешь?

Человеческий мозг — ленивый консерватор, ненавидящий перемены. Об этом Майклу рассказывал друг отца, оксфордский профессор, обожавший за стаканом виски поболтать на отвлеченные темы. Привычные действия порождают в мозгу прочные связи, нейронные дорожки, по которым двигаются нервные импульсы, побуждая нас снова и снова возвращаться к дежурной модели поведения. При попытке приучить человека к чему-то новому, его мозг будет ожесточенно сопротивляться и при малейшей возможности соскакивать на старые шаблоны — пока нейроны не выстроятся в альтернативную цепочку, превращая новое поведение в рутину, делая его привычным и приемлемым. Это значит, — говорил профессор, — что нужно быть постоянно начеку, чтобы дежурная модель не замещала необходимые в данный момент действия.  
Короткое “Приедешь?” приводит к тому, что дежурная модель Майкла выигрывает у здравого смысла с разгромным счетом.  
— Погоди, — он лихорадочно лезет в карман за кошельком и выгребает из потайного отделения счастливый пфеннинг, притащенный МакЭвоем в подарок. Запускать генератор не на чем, и Майкл, неловко зажимая телефон плечом, подбрасывает монетку. Сверкающий кругляшок слишком маленький и легкий, летит высоко и криво, ударяется при падении о край ноутбука и отскакивает на пол. Майкл чертыхается и лезет под стол.  
— Ты что там делаешь? — спрашивает Джеймс встревоженно. Голос у него мутный, видимо, не выспался в самолете. — Ты дома вообще?  
— Ага, — бормочет Майкл, пытаясь поддеть монету ногтем, хотя уже и так ясно — она лежит вверх толстой единицей. Однозначное "нет".  
— Так ты приедешь? — не унимается Джеймс. Монета поддается, больно впиваясь под ноготь, Майкл прячет ее обратно в карман.  
— Нет, — говорит он, усаживаясь на стул. — Тебе выспаться надо. Слушать страшно, как будто с похмелья, вы что там, окончание съемок отмечали? — он сам понимает, что несет чушь, но неясно, что отвечать, если Джеймс спросит, не совсем ли Фассбендер там охренел в одиночестве. — Отдохни нормально.  
— Ладно… — растерянно отвечает Джеймс. — Тогда до завтра.  
Майкл нажимает на отбой и не глядя опускает телефон куда-то на стол. На часах — одиннадцать вечера, до Момента пятнадцать часов, а у него уже начинает звенеть в ушах.  
Позднее, вспоминая эту ночь, Майкл сможет восстановить только какие-то обрывки действий и мыслей.  
Он пытается поужинать, запихивает в себя почти целую тарелку вчерашних спагетти, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Уже накидывает куртку, чтобы выйти, дойти до ближайшего паба, но остается дома, передумав в последний момент. К половине первого обнаруживает себя перед телевизором. На экране Рори О‘Ши переводит речь своего приятеля для попечительской комиссии, у правого локтя Майкла стоит пустая банка из-под "Стронгбоу", а в желудке подозрительно урчит. Он щелкает пультом, прерывая речь на середине и сует руку в карман.  
Глюкспфеннинг взлетает в воздух с периодичностью в пару минут. Выпить кофе? Выйти в магазин за чипсами? Поставить " Голод"? Зловредная монетка губит все начинания на корню, и Майкл слоняется по квартире кентервильским приведением — не хватает только савана, цепей и завываний. Выкуривает пол пачки сигарет, стоя у окна, в горле начинает опасно першить, а горькая слюна отравляет даже вкус виски. Надо завязывать, — решает Майкл к трем. Так можно к утру дойти до невменяемости. С другой стороны, а что с утра? Как будто солнечный свет излечит все проблемы.  
К половине четвертого на вопрос "позвонить Гарриет?" пфеннинг дает положительный ответ.  
"Гарриет умная", — думает Майкл, набирая номер. У нее полно всяких идей, она может помочь.  
— Алло? — говорит в трубку явно мужской голос. — Кто это?  
— Гарриет! — Майклу уже плевать на мелкие несоответствия — Слушай, мне нужен твой совет. Что, если…  
— Майкл, это ты?— спрашивает трубка. Неизвестный мужской голос с опозданием опознается как принадлежащий Мартину Эдгертону. — Ты в курсе, сколько сейчас времени?  
— Неважно. Скажи, что…  
— Да ты офигел, — говорит Мартин. — Проспись сначала, — и бросает трубку.  
Пару секунд Майкл сидит, невольно размышляя над переменами в чужой личной жизни, спрашивает у монетки: "перезвонить?", но получает отрицательный ответ.  
Момент наступит в два часа дня, к этому времени Джеймс уже будет лежать в больнице, а журналисты сумеют выяснить личность задержанной. Значит, нападение случится утром. Где? Очевидно, у дома Джеймса, где же еще. Майкл заваривает себе крепкого чаю и выпивает две чашки, морщась от того, как заварка горчит на языке. В голове проясняется. Пфеннинг велел не ехать к Джеймсу.  
"Покараулить у его дома до утра?" — спрашивает Майкл.  
Монетка демонстрирует дубовую ветвь. Майкл хватает куртку и выбегает из дома, едва не забыв закрыть дверь.

До дома Джеймса Майкл добирается на автобусах, поминутно благословляя лондонский транспорт. Перепрыгивает с одного даблдеккера на другой, прикладывает ойстер, вслушиваясь в громкий сигнал и надеясь, что денег хватит. Черт знает, сколько там осталось, никак не вспомнить, дни совершенно спутались. Сырой ветер пробирается под куртку и заставляет болезненно ежиться. На месте Майкл оказывается в половине пятого — продрогший и сонный. Минуту стоит рядом с домом, пытаясь понять, где устроить засаду. Не посреди же газона торчать — добропорядочные соседи, пожалуй, в полицию донесут, если заметят. Он осматривается и замечает на противоположной стороне улицы магазинчик, словно по заказу напротив двери Джеймса. У магазина припаркована тойота невнятно-голубого цвета, с тонированными задними стеклами — отличная дополнительная защита от ветра. Майкл устраивается прямо на ступеньках, под прикрытием багажника авто. Из этого положения хорошо просматриваются окна гостиной и входная дверь. Реалити-шоу "почувствуй себя бомжом" — сидеть жестко и холодно, в бок упирается край роллета, закрывающего витрину. Но глаза всё равно слипаются, и Майкл засыпает, откинув голову на запертую дверь.  
Лондонские бездомные отлично подкованы в области выживания на улицах. У них всегда есть картон, который подстилается под спальные мешки, они устраиваются в нишах зданий и стараются держаться в центре города — там всегда теплее, чем на окраинах. Они знают, что холод коварен — чуть зазеваешься, заснешь, а потом можешь не успеть разогнуть руки и ноги. А скорость реакции при их образе жизни — не роскошь, а необходимость.  
Майкл никогда не был бездомным, даже в пору полуголодной самостоятельной юности, а потому, когда его будит ожесточенная вибрация телефона в кармане, он едва не в голос стонет от боли в ногах. Кажется, что затекло и замерзло всё тело. Согнуть пальцы, чтобы добраться до кармана — подвиг, достойный героев древности. Когда он наконец-то вытягивает телефон, звонок уже переходит в категорию "пропущенные". В графе абонента значится: "Дж". Майкл поднимает глаза — в окне гостиной стоит Джеймс и машет ему рукой.  
На улице уже не так безлюдно — вдалеке видна женщина, выгуливающая пса, по тротуару неспешно бежит мужчина в ярком спортивном костюме. Сколько же он проспал? И сколько осталось до нападения? Телефон начинает вибрировать снова, но Майкл сбрасывает звонок — он не придумал, что сказать. Может быть, Джеймс просто подумает, что перепутал и останется дома?  
В следующие три минуты умещается, кажется, целая жизнь. Майкл потом страшно удивится, посмотрев на часы — в его субъективном восприятии время растянется раз в пять, не меньше..  
Джеймс досадливо качает головой и скрывается из виду. Через пару секунд распахивается дверь дома, и он возникает на пороге — взъерошенный, бледный, в затасканном халате поверх джинсов и рубашки. Решительно спускается с крыльца — три ступеньки — и шагает вперед, к дороге. Майкл не слышит, как открывается дверь голубого седана. Он только видит светлую макушку, маячащую над крышей машины. Незнакомка выпрямляется, и Майклу кажется, что он уже видел эти волосы и этот свитер, обтягивающий узкие плечи. Но к тому моменту, как он понимает, где именно, девушка уже спешит навстречу Джеймсу.  
Понимание накрывает волной — ноги разгибаются сами, от боли хочется заорать, но Майкл выпрямляется полностью и пытается бежать вперед. Не удается — и он идет, прихрамывая, всё быстрее и быстрее, надеясь успеть. Джеймс удивленно приоткрывает рот, видимо, собираясь что-то сказать. Время сжимается в пружину, дрожащую от напряжения. Майклу кажется, что он двигается под водой. Девушка поднимает руку — в ней зажата бутылка с прозрачной жидкостью. И тут пружина разжимается.  
Секунда — и он оказывается рядом, с силой хватая руку со склянкой, клонит ее вниз, выворачивая, не давая двинуться. Девушка оборачивается, зеленые глаза из тусклых становятся злыми, она пихается, пытаясь вырваться. Запястье жжет, но Майкл держит крепко, лихорадочно соображая — закричать? Привлечь внимание? Заорать Джеймсу, чтоб отошел подальше? Девушка шипит, отпуская бутылку, и дергается снова. На этот раз удается, пальцы разжимаются, она заваливается назад, но быстро восстанавливает равновесие и бежит прочь.  
— Стоять! — кричит Майкл, почти срываясь следом.  
— Без тебя остановят, — говорит Джеймс, хватая его за локоть. — Соседи уже вызвали полицию.  
Голос у него спокойный, и Майкл оборачивается посмотреть. У МакЭвоя лихорадочно горят глаза, а руки ходят ходуном. Он стоит рядом, кусая губы и обшаривая Майкла взглядом, как будто боится упустить хотя бы малейшую деталь.  
— У тебя рука обожжена, идиот, — говорит Джеймс. — Ты что, не чувствуешь?  
"Кислота", — думает Майкл заторможенно. Это значит… получилось?  
Вдалеке начинают завывать сирены.

В больнице молодой темнокожий врач внимательно осматривает поврежденное запястье Майкла, а потом так же внимательно вглядывается в его лицо. Через стеклянное окно видно, как в коридоре Джеймс разговаривает с полицейскими. Врач заканчивает перевязку, дает рекомендации и вдруг искренне произносит:  
— Спасибо.  
— За что? — изумляется Майкл.  
Доктор кивает на Джеймса, который уже прощается с полицейскими.  
— Мне его лицо в бинтах по ночам снилось. Почти каждую ночь после Видения. Что он лежит на постели, а я знаю — лицо не восстановится, зрение, скорее всего, тоже. Я волосы узнал. У вас — не такие.  
Майкл растерянно кивает.  
Полицейские снимают показания не очень долго, дольше приходится подписывать и заполнять бумаги. На вопрос, что он делал на улице, Майкл честно отвечает: спал. Напился, захотел зайти в гости к другу, постыдился показываться в таком виде, решил подождать. Сержант смотрит подозрительно, но, видимо, помятая физиономия его убеждает.  
В результате к двум часам дня они с Джеймсом оказываются в холле больницы — смертельно уставшие и совершенно не понимающие, что делать дальше. Видимо, за последние месяцы их общение перешло на практически бессловесный уровень — после молчаливого переглядывания Джеймс вынимает из кармана телефон и заказывает такси, а Майкл заходит в аптечный киоск — купить прописанные лекарства. Спрятанное под прилавком радио бормочет что-то еле слышно — о счастливом начале Слепого периода, близящемся Рождестве и плохой погоде.  
В такси его начинает отпускать. Джеймс едет рядом, периодически задремывая и ударяясь головой о стекло — всё еще в дурацком халате поверх рубашки и джинсов, замотанный до невозможности и совершенно невредимый. Майклу плевать на пострадавшую руку, тем более врач уверил, что связки не задеты, а значит, кожа восстановится и всё будет хорошо. Но Майкл согласен пережить всё это еще раз, ради чудесного ощущения избавления от неминуемой беды. Словно надвигающийся ураган в последний момент сменил траекторию, обойдя тебя стороной и оставив вместо снесенного дома только покосившуюся крышу сарая.  
Низкие облака плюются редкими снежинками, и не понять, то ли вот-вот польет дождь, то ли это ранние сумерки наползают на город. Серое небо кое-где расцвечено блеклыми фейерверками. Момент, выпадающий до Рождества, считается подготовкой к празднику, внеочередным Новым годом. Вечером в пабах будет не продохнуть, а парочка шутников непременно устроит салют в самом центре города, обеспечив работу полицейским, а то и пожарным.  
Такси мягко тормозит у дома Джеймса. Тот сует водителю кредитку, но получает решительное:  
— Оставить себе, — с сильным славянским акцентом.  
Джеймс непонимающе хмурится, застыв с карточкой в руке.  
— Обещание, — поясняет таксист, явно мобилизовав весь английский язык, имеющийся в его распоряжении. — Если сбудется, как надо — я везти бесплатно первого. Сам платить. Не жалко.  
Джеймс пожимает плечами.  
— Поздравляю, — говорит он рассеянно.  
Они выбираются из машины и идут по дорожке к дому, всё еще молча. Джеймс целеустремленно передвигает ноги с таким видом, будто это самое важное, что он делал в жизни. Майкл не выпускает из виду обтянутую халатом спину — кажется, если моргнуть, то МакЭвой может провалиться в другое измерение. Дверь открывается и закрывается. Майкл почти не глядя подходит к знакомому креслу и уже оттуда наблюдает, как Джеймс стаскивает с себя халат и ожесточенно приглаживает волосы, как будто собрался прямо сейчас давать интервью на центральном канале. Сравнение почему-то смешит, но в голову лезет, что это, наверное, нервное.  
— Я всё пытаюсь понять, — говорит Майкл, потому что его пугает тишина и еще потому, что эта мысль вертится в его голове с самой больницы, — на сколько процентов мы отклонились от Видения. Для статистики: мое — не сбылось. Другое место, рука и мазь вместо сигарет. А вот твое — сбылось “в некоторой мере”: больница, покушение. У врача, который делал перевязку, сбылось “больше, чем наполовину”. У таксиста, по его словам, — “сбылось в точности”. У этой девки… тоже, наверное. Выходит, действительно, как круги на воде. И в центре — опять монетка. Получается, значимые точки, выданные алгоритмом…  
Рот запечатывает рука — надежно, всей пятерней. От кожи пахнет лекарствами и немного табаком.  
— Фассбендер, — проникновенно говорит Джеймс. — Заткнись, — и выдергивает его из кресла.  
Поцелуй вышибает воздух из легких, Майкл отстраняется, но только для того, чтобы обнять Джеймса за плечи и притянуть к себе. Кресло толкается под колени, поэтому он делает шаг вперед, не отрываясь от чужих губ. Джеймс смеется и тянет его дальше, вглубь комнаты, к маленькому дивану. И единственные значимые точки — это веснушки у него на шее.  
На диван они падают вместе, боком, неудобно прижавшись друг к другу. Обожженную руку дергает болью, но Майклу плевать. Джеймс стаскивает с него свитер, забирается горячими пальцами под футболку, проходится по животу, заставляя дрожать.  
"Серьезно? — проносится в голове. — Что вот прямо так, сейчас?"  
"Очень серьезно", — понимает Майкл, зарываясь пальцами здоровой руки в каштановые волосы, целуя вслепую лоб, скулы и подбородок. Очень серьезно и сейчас, потому что иначе будет шанс сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Свернуть разговор на вероятности, проценты и статистику — и никогда больше, никогда… Мысль обрывается вместе со сдавленным выдохом сквозь зубы. Майкл целует шею и плечи — рубашка куда-то делась — опускает руку на ширинку и нежно сжимает пальцы, чувствуя, как Джеймс дрожит. Медлит еще секунду — и его толкают в грудь, опрокидывая, устраиваясь на бедрах с видом победителя. Глаза у Джеймса горят, взгляд расфокусирован, и он красивее любой отфотошопленной картинки из Гугла, когда медленно ложится сверху и упирается лбом в плечо. Майкл кладет ладони на теплый изгиб спины и разрешает себе отпустить контроль.  
Наверное, это в природе человека — всегда откладывать “долго и счастливо” на потом. Наверное, это безусловный рефлекс или наоборот, главное отличие нас от обезьян — мы верим, что успеем пожить “когда-нибудь однажды”. Мы обещаем себе расслабиться и распробовать — в волшебном “завтра”, где всё хорошо и все спасены. Мы надеемся на мифическое “через неделю” и “в следующем году”, но события выходят на новый виток, земля продолжает вращаться, а “прекрасное далеко” раз за разом откладывается, сдвигаясь к некой воображаемой и вечно недостижимой точке. Джеймс ставит эту точку здесь и сейчас — прикосновениями пальцев к пряжке ремня, поцелуями в шею, коротким стоном и жаром напряженного тела. От остатков одежды они избавляются в четыре руки, без обычного чувства неловкости, слаженно и ожесточенно, как будто выполняя задание на скорость. Оба к этому моменту возбуждены до крайности, Майкл забывает про повязку, только шипит, задевая бинтом спинку дивана или подлокотник над головой. Джеймс снова лежит на нем, горячий и решительный, царапает бедро, прежде чем опустить руку ниже. Майкл коротко стонет, притягивая его за шею, целуя и кусая губы, пока перед глазами не начинают мелькать белые пятна. Джеймс скулит в поцелуе, сжимает пальцы и сам толкается в ладонь, нетерпеливо и жадно. И, конечно, долго они не выдерживают.  
Майкл лежит, чувствуя спиной жесткую обивку дивана и тяжесть головы Джеймса на груди. Открывать глаза не хочется совершенно.  
— Ну вот, — бормочет Джеймс, щекотно задевая губами остывающую кожу. — Расскажи мне, аналитик, на сколько процентов сбылось наше первое Видение, а? Или теперь надо у окна постоять — для улучшения статистики?  
Майкл хмыкает в пушистую макушку, оставляя вопрос без ответа, и задает свой:  
— Что теперь?  
— Теперь в душ. Или ты хочешь долгосрочный прогноз? — смеется Джеймс, поднимая голову с его груди и заглядывая в глаза. — Что обычно следует за Моментом?  
— Слепой период, — отвечает Майкл.  
— Отлично, — Джеймс подмигивает ему и снова раздвигает губы в улыбке. — Тогда задержи дыхание и не смотри.

В каком-то смысле будущее невозможно разделить горизонтом событий. Любой отрезок завтрашнего дня, любой вырванный из контекста фрагмент можно с равной долей уверенности считать предсказуемым или случайным. Любое несовершенное действие находится вне нашей власти, в области вынужденной слепоты. Как будто стоишь перед темным коридором: можно строить предположения или ощупывать стены, до боли напрягать глаза, пытаясь угадать, что ждет впереди. А можно просто шагнуть за порог — отважиться и сделать выбор, превращая безликое “ничто” в свое новое “здесь и сейчас”, получая ответ и задавая очередной вопрос. Продвигаясь вперед, чтобы однажды непременно увидеть свет, ждущий за поворотом.

Эпилог

_22\. 03. 2009_  
Наша жизнь соткана из тысяч событий, окрашенных разными, зачастую совершенно противоположными эмоциями. Они сменяют друг друга со скоростью калейдоскопа, складываются в узоры и рассыпаются, и никогда нельзя точно сказать, был ли прошедший год удачным или наоборот. На практике это означает, что какой бы ужасной ни была ситуация вчера, тебе всегда найдется о чем ностальгировать.  
Летя по трассе на пределе разрешенной скорости, Майкл Фассбендер с тоской вспоминает те времена, когда готовился к Равноденствиям заранее. Отключал телефон, удобно устраивался на кровати или в кресле, проваливаясь в Видение с максимальным комфортом.  
В этом году, только оказавшись в салоне самолета, Майкл понял, почему менеджер из турагентства так долго переспрашивал, точно ли делать заказ на завтра, или мистер Фассбендер полетит днем позже. Он забыл про Равноденствие — начисто, как забывают о дате рождения дальней родственницы. Потерялся в кавардаке часовых поясов, календарей и ежедневников. К сожалению, об этом не принято напоминать за день, как не напоминают о наступлении Рождества, и Майкл думает, что Рождество в этом году он тоже вполне может пропустить.  
— Какого черта ты не остался в аэропорту? — устало спрашивает Джеймс, дозваниваясь до него на пятнадцатой минуте гонки.  
— Лежать в середине штабеля неудачников с неудобной датой командировки? — Майкл лихо вписывается в поворот и снова выжимает педаль газа. — Ни за что.  
— Конечно, разбиться на полдороге из Гатвика гораздо круче, — философски соглашается МакЭвой. — Почему ты не заказал такси?  
— Если знаешь таксиста, готового взять пассажира за полчаса до Момента — скинь номер! — огрызается Майкл.  
— Не гробанись по дороге, — напутствует Джеймс. — Жду у тебя, — и отключается.  
В квартиру Майкл влетает за пять минут до срока — взмокший, злой и ничего не соображающий.  
— Все штрафы собрал? — интересуется МакЭвой, развалившийся на диване в гостиной. — Знаешь, это смешно — с февраля сниматься в Шотландии, но ровно за пять дней до Равноденствия получить приглашение в Штаты.  
— Оборжаться, — соглашается Майкл и принимается стаскивать ботинки.  
— Фассбендер, оставь в покое одежду и приземли куда-нибудь свою задницу, ради бога, я так однажды сотрясение мозга получил.  
Майкл кивает и идет в гостиную в одном ботинке. Падает в кресло, успевает улыбнуться Джеймсу, получить улыбку в ответ и отключается.

Весеннее солнце, небывало яркое и щедрое в этом году, льется в гостиную. На столике у окна громоздятся не вскрытые конверты, из-под груды счетов и рекламного мусора выглядывает один пухлый, вроде тех, в которых обычно присылают сценарии. Чуть дальше в луче света, уже на полу, валяется пестрящий закладками томик “Джейн Эйр”. На тумбочке высится стопка книг, объединенных общей темой: похоже, хозяин квартиры решил освежить в памяти теорию актерского мастерства. И, наконец, на стене между идиотских фотографий со старого корпоратива, гордо сверкая красками в лучах солнца, висит прекрасно написанный портрет. На нем изображен худощавый мужчина с чашкой кофе в руке. Картина “Паулюс. Декабрь 1940” выставлялась зимой в одной известной галерее, но была запрещена к продаже, потому что художница — мисс Эмили Найлз — собиралась ее подарить, чем очень огорчила некоторых ценителей истории второй мировой войны.  
Солнце высветляет кожу Джеймса, делая веснушки еще заметнее. Он глубоко вздыхает и открывает глаза. Рядом, выныривая из Видения, начинает возиться Майкл.  
— Отвратительный был кофе, — говорит он, поднимаясь из кресла. — В Амстердаме всегда так?  
— Ты узнал Амстердам? — отзывается Джеймс, потягиваясь. — А я не сообразил. Нет, там с кофе всё в порядке. Но Стив умеет находить поистине уникальные кафе.  
— Стив? — хмурится Майкл. — МакКуин что ли?  
Джеймс сочувственно кивает:  
— Ты был к нему спиной.  
— Может, ты перепутал? — с надеждой спрашивает Фассбендер.  
— Его я ни с кем не спутаю. Мужайся. Я же тебе говорил, он не оставил ту идею про сексоголиков.  
— Никогда! — торжественно заявляет Майкл, вставая посреди гостиной — величественный, растрепанный и в одном ботинке. — Ни за что!  
Джеймс смеется, поднимается с дивана и идет к двери.  
— Валяй, аналитик, — доносится из коридора. — Измени судьбу!  
Майкл фыркает, снимает наконец ботинок и подмигивает генералу Паулюсу. Портрет не поддерживает веселья и очень неодобрительно смотрит на монетку, извлекаемую Фассбендером из потайного отделения кошелька.  
— Чай или кофе? — спрашивает Майкл.  
И подбрасывает ее вверх.

 

_25\. 05. 2013_  
— Однажды, — говорит Мартин, — году этак в две тысячи восьмом, один хороший человек попросил меня прогнать через алгоритм статью из Википедии.  
Гарриет хмыкает, продолжая потягивать свой кофе. Году этак в две тысячи восьмом Мартин по секрету поведал эту историю всем и каждому в отделе. Пять лет прошло — теперь описания чудесного избавления Джеймса МакЭвоя от предсказанной судьбы удостаиваются только гости. Правда, учитывая тесное сотрудничество с заграничными программистами на протяжении вот уже почти полугода, последнее время гостей тут немало.  
— О визуализации тогда речи не шло, — продолжает Мартин, — нужны были только ключевые точки. И знаете что? Алгоритм сработал. Уже тогда.  
Нейтан одобрительно кивает:  
— Заказчик был доволен?  
Мартин расплывается в улыбке. Если бы Нейтан — американский коллега, руководящий группой визуальщиков — был девушкой, Гарриет, пожалуй, могла бы ревновать. А если бы он был лет на десять моложе, ревновать, пожалуй, пришлось бы Мартину. От Нейтана в восторге все. Несмотря на чисто технические сложности стыковки двух программ, несмотря на постоянные недоговорки американцев, несмотря на неожиданную публичность и пристальное внимание общественности к проекту, Нейтан держится прекрасно. Лео стоило бы у него поучиться…  
— Заказчик, — доверительно сообщает Мартин, — попросил увеличить детализацию.  
Лео входит без стука — а зачем, скажите на милость, стучать главному куратору проекта Оракул? Гарриет незаметно отставляет стаканчик с кофе. Лео, демонстративно не глядя в ее сторону и буквально раздувшись от собственной важности, жмет руку Нейтану и тут же переключается на Мартина:  
— Нужно увеличить детализацию, — сообщает он и ошарашенно наблюдает за синхронным приступом кашля всех присутствующих.  
— Не знаю, как бы сказать потактичнее, — бормочет Мартин, — Леонард, ты слишком многого хочешь.  
Лео выпячивает грудь, становясь похожим на индюка.  
— Давай подумаем, — фыркает Мартин. — Ты добился того, чтобы вместо закрытой системы мы работали с тысячей аналитиков-добровольцев из пяти разных стран. Прекрасно, я давно предлагал заняться пределами допущений. Ты настоял на включении в проект американских коллег, — хитрая ухмылка в сторону Нейтана. — Волшебно! Мы все в восторге от сотрудничества, подключить к алгоритму анализ данных с камер наблюдения было гениальной идеей. Но теперь ты просишь меня просчитать Видение рэндомного участника и на базе имеющихся данных с камер скомпилировать его в видеофайл.  
Лео поджимает губы. Нейтан стоит, скрестив руки на груди и с интересом наблюдает за перебранкой.  
— Я всё понимаю, Лео! — не унимается Мартин. — Ты пригнал целую команду дизайнеров. В соседней комнате какая-то французская студия пишет новые алгоритмы по просчету 3д-моделей. Но ты хочешь эту 3д-модель сейчас и с увеличенной детализацией.  
Лео коротко хмыкает, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте. "А ведь он действительно хороший куратор, — некстати думает Гарриет, — хоть и козел по жизни". Без него проект бы не продвинулся дальше пресловутого Гринграсс. Без него вся эта затея увязла бы на этапе сверхсекретного исследования замкнутой системы.  
— Я не прошу 3д-модель, — говорит он. — Мне нужен просто скомпилированный видеофайл в высоком разрешении. Через неделю пресс-конференция, нужно что-то, что впечатлит всех. Плюс заверенное заявление о том, что наша визуализация соответствует реальному Видению.  
— Гм, — тянет Мартин, заговорщически косясь на Гарриет. — Есть один вариант на примете. Посмотришь черновую версию или доверишься моему чувству прекрасного?  
— Пришли мне материалы после обеда, — Лео коротко кивает всем присутствующим и уходит.  
Гарриет прихлебывает остывший кофе. Мартин, довольно потирая руки, утыкается в свой монитор.  
— Чарльз МакКалум, — сообщает он. — Начальник отдела по связям с общественностью Нью-Йоркского филиала Бюро. Третьего июля две тысячи тринадцатого года он окажется в Монреале, в Канаде, чтобы проконсультировать одного известного режиссера по поводу съемок одного известного фильма. В момент сбычи Видения мистер МакКалум будет находиться непосредственно на съемочной площадке, дожидаясь своего бывшего коллегу. Своего известного бывшего коллегу.  
Нейтан непонимающе поднимает брови:  
— Это впечатлит прессу?  
— Это впечатлит Лео, — хмыкает Гарриет.  
Мартин вводит несколько команд, запуская черно-белое превью на большом экране. В отсутствии текстур и источников света изображение напоминает примитивные шутеры из девяностых. Лео прав, без увеличения детализации новых спонсоров не привлечь. Да и журналисты вряд ли захотят писать о немой, размытой и пикселизованной картинке, когда достаточно отправить пару энтузиастов с большими объективами в Монреаль, чтобы увидеть, как в действительности снимают кино.  
В центре экрана проползает по рельсам тележка с камерой. Высокий и худой техник отодвигает в сторону какие-то провода. Майкл Фассбендер в шлеме и развевающемся плаще разводит руки в нелепой попытке поднять стадион в воздух.  
— О, — улыбается Нейтан. — Я его знаю. Пару лет назад мой сын от первой части балдел.  
— Мы тоже знаем, — отвечает Гарриет. — Это он прогонял через алгоритм Википедию.  
— Забавный был парень, — бормочет Мартин. — Всё пытался обойти Судьбу…


End file.
